Those Of A Lifetime
by DeathUponDeathA27
Summary: Weiss and Ruby has known each other since childhood, going to the same elementary and middle school, but as the years passed, there was a separation between them. The were the best of friends, but later lost contact with one another when Weiss had to go back home to attend school back in Atlas. Now they're both 17 years of age. Will they be friends or enemies?
1. Chapter 1: The Memory

The skies were a bright yellow and orange illuminating the trees and buildings giving them a nice touch of a warm hue matching the foliage season. It was about mid afternoon in the world of Patch. Patch was a quiet place surrounded by trees and woods and small shops. A small lowley populated city where its children are brought up with admiration that one day they would get accepted into the prestigious school of Beacon Academy where they would be able to lead a better life and make a living for themselves as either hunters or huntresses.

Despite the fact of it being a poor a town, Patch held one of the greatest schools ever for those who dream of becoming a hunter or huntress. But many have too much pride to send their children to Signal Academy. Yes the school may have lacked some resources, but they're teachers were ones that couldn't be found anywhere else. They taught with passion and determination. All knew where they came from, for the faculty themselves had grown from Patch and are currently still residing there.

One student of Signal Academy anyone could say, slacks off a bit. Her name was Ruby Rose. She would daydream about whatever that came to her mind just about everyday to keep herself sane. It wasn't that school was so stressful, she was trying to cope with her demons that haunts her til present day. One, the world snatched her mother away from her all too soon she believed. But could she blame anyone for what happened? Her mother chose to go on a mission. And never returned. Ruby was proud to have such an amazing and courageous mother, but it hurt too much to know that there was no possible way she would be returning home. All Ruby really had left of her was a red cloak that she wore religiously. Her mother owned a white one. The red cloak was a gift from her mother when Ruby first discovered her semblance, speed. It was much too big for her at the time. Her mother said eventually she would grow into it. And on that day, her mother repeatedly told her that she loved her, love she wasn't going to have another moment with her daughter in the future.

Not only that, she had a best friend that was taken away to go back to Atlas. Does her friend even think of her now? Does her friend even remember her? Could she remember her? All these thoughts would puzzle Ruby to the point where she had to write them down on paper. But it was creative writing the she had another form of skill to rather than just spacing off. Whenever Ruby would be feeling down or disturbed, she would write some lyrics and even play guitar. She was never really a fan of singing, but her good friend inspired her to do so. Her friend had a voice that could ripple the waves of water. Her friend was musically talented. From percussions to string instruments, her dear friend had a strong background in those instruments. Ruby had a history of self harm, but music had a way of keeping her from inflicting pain upon herself.

Training in outskirts of Patch would help Ruby's aggression, but sometimes it would trigger some problems leading her to go back to her bad habits. Although fighting or training could cost Ruby's life for recklessness and provoke self harm, in her combat class, she would come out at the top of the class, undefeated.

And here she was, Ruby Rose. With her head rested on her arms at her desk on her journal that she keeps record of all the lyrics she has written. Ruby is now 17 and would be attending Beacon Academy the very next day. Her vacation consisted of training, writing, singing and playing guitar and also reading. Ruby is a quiet girl and would only speaks unless spoken to. She has kept to herself ever since the news came around about her mother.

Ruby was dozing off, but the music playing through her headsets awoken her for what seemed to be the tenth time already. What was playing a song called _Everything_ by Before Their Eyes. Every time this song would play she would think about her mother or make up a scenario about her and her friend. She wasn't sure if she was on love with her childhood friend or she has become a little obsessive over her.

What was her name again? Ah, Weiss Schnee. _How could I forget? No. I'm just trying to forget. So that maybe all this pain of when you disappeared would wash away. But the more I try to forget, the more I remember. And the more I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Maybe I am in love with you... but it would be a dream if you were to love me too. If you were to see me now, would you be able to recognise who I am now that my hair is cut off?_

Some thoughts then flickered to Ruby's past.

 _Ruby stood in front of the mirror gripping onto her long dark red and black hair. It was a mess, like a bird's nest. She saw that her skin was pale, she had bags under her eyes. She grabbed a pair of scissors and began to carelessly snipping away her hair until the back touched the very end of her neck. Her bangs she kept long, one side of it completely covering her right eye. She slammed her fists against the counter and cried. Ruby was 13 at the time and her family was slowly falling apart._

She had a sister named Yang. Yang was a great sister. She cared after Ruby when Ruby's mother wasn't around anymore. But there was only so much Yang could take. She has her own battles as well. Her mother left her. And Yang's depression was eating at her spreading like wildfire to the family. Ruby looked up to Yang, but seeing Yang fall, Ruby slowly saw no purpose in anything.

 _Ruby lifted the sleeve to her right arm and ploddingly began to cut her bicep._

[End of Flashback]

 _Weiss, would you look at me the same? Would I still be the same person to you if you were to see me again? Could we still be friends? Would you... still love me? Do you love me? Did you ever love me?_

Ruby pushed herself away from her desk and went to lay on her bed.

"Tomorrow is a big day. I'll be starting the same school as Yang." Ruby mumbled as she looked across her room to Crescent Rose, her signature weapon forged at Signal. It brought back memories of the time she spent training her dear friend, Weiss. "Will I ever be able to see you again? Why did you even have to go?" Ruby smacked her forehead with her palm. "Ugh, here I go again thinking of you. While I don't even know if you still think of me. Is it wrong to have such strong feelings for someone like this?"


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Ruby awoke bright and extra early for her first day at her new training school, Beacon. She trudged her way into the woods on the outside of Patch wanting to make use the excess time she had on her hands. As she sauntered through the woods, there were some animals rustling left and right as she walked, but they all cowered as soon as they made eye contact with her. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she didn't mind it at all at the moment. She had one objective before heading to Beacon and didn't want any disturbance along the way.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she activated her semblance and rushed her way to the end of the forest. There lied her mother's grave, Summer Rose.

" _Thus kindly I scatter_ ," her mother's tombstone read.

The cool gentle air brushed Ruby's cheeks. Her breathing was leveled. The grass danced in the wind. Tree branches waved their barks and released their hold on the leaves they had been holding.

"I've come to understand why you had said that you loved me so many times in the past. I never really wondered why, but now I know. And I wished I could've said it as much as you."

Lifting her red hood over her head she uttered softly three words. "I love you," and turned around on her tracks to head to Beacon. She only took a few steps forward until she froze on her heels. Rose petals scattered all around her and she knew her mother is with her. Filling her with warmth and guidance, within minutes Ruby was at the entrance of the woods. Her eyes wondered up to the skies thanking her mother once more as she headed to Beacon on an aircraft.

The ride to Beacon was about 45 minutes from Patch so there was no need for her to dorm at the school. At least, she believed that it wasn't necessary for the time. At her arrival she stood at the entrance with her mouth ajar captivated by the school's architecture. She took small slow steps towards the building as she looked around her at the students hanging around campus. Immediately her eyes flickered to a young lass with brilliant red hair accompanied with a tiara. A star student known across every school. Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha excelled in every academic study and is a world renowned fighter. Beautiful, elegant, and can be ruthless. But, she couldn't compare to a certain someone that Ruby's eyes kept circling the area for, Weiss Schnee. Saddened by the fact that she didn't see Weiss anywhere amongst the students outside, Ruby decided it was time to enter the great doors of Beacon.

 _Guess she's still stuck at Atlas... but I hope her new training school can make her happy. But... wait! What if she's inside here somewhere!?_

Now rushing inside, a figure unmistakenable stood in front of her. The figure turned around to face Ruby out of curiosity as to who was running.

"Rubes! I was wondering when you'd get here."

"H-hey Yang," Ruby answered nervously. "What's up?"

"What's up? I could ask you the same. What's the rush?"

"Oh, uh... I was looking for someone..."

"Oh! Don't tell me, little Weiss?"

"Yeah..." Ruby hung her head low.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I'm afraid she's still in Atlas. But hey, there's plenty of people of here you can befriend. So why not try starting anew?"

"Anew? Without Weiss...?"

"Just try, Ruby." Yang placed an arm over Ruby's shoulder. "You won't be alone in this either."

"I'll try, I guess... but Weiss is more than a friend to me. I don't know if she feels the same, but I know for a fact that I love her. I mean after all these years I still hold such strong feelings for her."

"Hey listen, maybe you two will meet again? And who knows, maybe she'll like you too? I can totally picture it. You two had always been inseparable."

Ruby's lips upturned into a small smile with a slight hint of sadness.

Yang decided to change the subject. "So, I'm guessing you went to see her this morning. I didn't find you when I woke up and yet I arrived here first."

"I did. And I knew she was with me." Ruby smiled with pure happiness now. "As I began to walk away, rose petals started to form around me and I knew they were hers."

"It's nice to know that she's with you in spirit."

Ruby and Yang began walking slowly through the halls. Yang was going towards the direction of her locker, Ruby just followed absent-mindedly.

"Do you think I'll find my mom? Or that she'll return?"

"You can hope all you want, but if you're looking to find her, you need a start. So tell me, do you have a beginning?"

"Uh, no?" Yang was slightly confused.

"Are you willing to try to find her?"

"Yes." Yang smiled.

"Then that's your starting point." Ruby then abruptly bursted, "Yang, you're doing a lot better... if you know what I mean..."

"That's because I have a baby sister to care for." Yang ruffled Ruby's hair. "Even though you're not much of a baby anymore. And I trust that you can make choices of your own. Even with a little hint of doubt, you'll make the right choice. And I'll always be there to guide you. And Ruby, I may want to find my mother, but if I give up sometime along the way, I'm not going to let that her absence take a toll on me. Over the years I've come to realise that I was just letting that be my whole world and it's not worth it. I'm going to enjoy life. So that's why I'm telling you to try to start over, but I know it's going to be hard. You and Weiss has known each other for a long time. But don't let her absence be the reason why you are missing out on life."

"Yang, I never looked at it in that way."

"Of course you didn't." Yang joked. "You're like born a pessimist, like your blood type is B negative!"

Ruby slowly shook her head. "That was a really lame joke Yang."

As they approached an office a young female followed them in suite. She wore black and white and had a bow on her head. As Yang and Ruby spoke, she kept gazing at them. But mostly at Yang.

"Say Yang, do you think Weiss will recognise me?"

"Why wouldn't she, Rubes?" Yang replied, but then took another look at Ruby. "Well, I've known you all my life, she might have to do like a double take on you or something cause of the hair and years of separation, but your eyes should tell all. Only you and Summer have such eyes. And oh, you've grown a lot taller now... Anymore and you'll be as tall as me and I don't know how I'll feel about that." Ruby's sister joked.

Inside the office was a man with whitish grayish hair and little glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. The two sisters recognised him as the headmaster, professor Ozpin.

"Is there where I get my schedule?" Ruby asked.

"Huh, oh I forgot to tell you! First years have to meet in the ballroom. There should be an announcement soon."

Just as Yang spoke, the intercom went off with a woman introducing herself as Glynda calling all first years to enter the ballroom.

"Well, there ya go! See ya Rubes!"

Yang left Ruby to find the ballroom on her own in which she did surprisingly fine. There in the ballroom their headmaster gave each student a scroll.

"And with your scroll you can find your schedule and even summon your assigned locker to you when you need your weapon. Here, you will make many friends, but choose your friends well. Over the course of your days here, you will develop bonds amongst your peers that will fight along sides you in every step of the way."

 _Well Ruby, guess you really do have to make the best out of it here..._ Ruby thought to herself. _Maybe I can be friends with Pyrrha and learn all her fighting techniques..._

Someone then tapped on Ruby's shoulder. Startled, Ruby turned around to meet a pair of amber eyes.

"Um, hi... I'm Ruby." Ruby stook out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Blake." The two shook hands and half listened to rest of whatever their headmaster had to say.


	3. Chapter 3: Alone In Atlas

_Why am I still here? What is it that I'm afraid of if I choose to leave? It's not like father pays much mind to me nowadays... Ever since the White Fang made their attacks on our company, he's just not the same anymore. He just stopped caring... Am I afraid? No, I shouldn't be. I need to get away from here. Away from all this criticism and false affections. Like what am I? Am I not human for missing one mark? Why do I need to be so perfect? I want to be in a world where people will see me as everyone else, not some spoiled brat of royalty whose just so perfect._

Weiss stared out the window as she retraced the scar over her left eye.

 _If I go, how will people view me elsewhere? I don't understand... I don't want all of the attention, but yet I'm afraid no one will see who I am... so is it worth it to leave?... Maybe... There is someone I wish to see and meet..._

"Weiss," one of her butlers called out.

"Yes, Gregory?" she asked.

"Your aircraft has arrived, my lady."

"Thank you." Weiss mumbled stepping out of her room grabbing Myrtenaster and fastening it on her hip.

"Have a wonderful day at school." Gregory said to her.

"Right..." _Anywhere but here..._ Weiss thought.

As she arrived in the shool of Atlas, everyone stopped and stared at her. No one greeted her politely. Some shivered and stepped away.

"Is that the heiress?" she heard a voice ask.

"Yeah, just some snooty little girl." Another voice answered.

"Dude, look at the scar on her face... Like how does _'Little Miss Perfect'_ even get that?"

 _Take a deep breath Weiss... You can make it through this day... I wonder how Ruby is doing? If we were to meet again, would she see me as everyone else now that I hold this stupid title as the heiress?_

"Oh I don't know about any of you guys, but little princess is a babe." A huge thuggish male approached her. "C'mon here cutie, forget these idiots and come with me."

"Please step away from me." Weiss commanded.

"Oh fine, but don't come crying to me when your face gets smashed up, _Your Highness._ "

Weiss rushed her way into the building.

 _Okay, maybe I can't make it through this day, at least without someone getting hurt... but keep your cool Weiss. You'll leave this place. You're going to be a huntress, so leaving home will be the first step._


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

Blake and Ruby had become friends rather quickly after their brief meeting in the ballroom. They shared all their classes together except for one. Ruby had music class as an elective while Blake took a mysteries class. After class ended the two would meet up together in the library to study with Yang joining them.

"Hey guys!" Yang cheered carrying a stack of books. "Ugh... This paper is going to be the death of me!"

"Yang, don't let the paper kill you. You kill the paper." Blake smiled at her as she pulled out a chair so that she could sit besides her.

"Ruby, watcha workin' on?" Yang asked curiously.

"I'm writing some lyrics for music class. Our professor wanted us to create a piece and perform it next class... Kind of nervous about it honestly. And it needs to be done by next class..." Ruby sighed.

Yang looked at her sister with concern. "Might I ask what you wrote about?"

"Her..." Ruby slouched in her seat and slowly her face hit the table. "I can't seem to forget about her as much as I try to."

"There's no such thing as forgetting the past Ruby." Blake placed her hand on Ruby's in comfort. "I too had a pretty rough history. Could you two keep something only between us?"

"Of course." Ruby smiled feeling a sudden warmth she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm a faunus." Blake whispered.

"What's wrong with that?" Yang inquired.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with being, you know..." Ruby added.

"No, growing up there was no equality between us and human... We formed an organization called the White Fang to fight for the same civil rights... Slowly we were gaining respects by working under humans, they gained our trust... until one day our organization was run by a human, Roman Torchwick. After working under his command for some time, I saw his evil intentions. But I'm here to change things. But, anyways, what I was trying to say is that you can't forget about the past. Where is the present without the past?"

"Blake, you're right. Thank you for reminding me why I am here at Beacon today. And Yang, I'll do what I can to move forward. I can't be crying the whole time over one girl..." Ruby's mouth twitched.

"Ruby, it's going to take some time. No one changes in one day, but we'll be here for you." Ruby looked up to face Blake directly into the warm golden eyes.

"Exactly! And Blake, no one could have said it better! And there are plenty of fishies in the sea!" Yang looked over her shoulder and saw Pyrrha Nikos. "Like Pyrrha, who doesn't love Pyrrha? Smart, talented, and-"

"What are you trying to say about us?" Blake asked as Ruby starred blankly at Pyrrha feeling a little uninterested at the moment.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Yang scratched the back of her head. "I mean you guys are definitely smart and talented judging by all of your advanced classes and sharing them all with Pyrrha!"

"Hello!" Pyrrha called out when she over heard the conversation.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all waved and grinned at her.

"I hope she didn't hear everything you said." Ruby mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't. She would need to have ears like mine." Blake joked in a whisper.

Ruby was really starting to like Blake. She was sort of dull at times, but she at least had a sense of humour. They shared some similarities like reading books or spending their time doing things on their own for a little sense of clarity.

"Blake, you think we can train together sometime?"

"Of course we can."

"Great, well I think I'm gonna head on home first to finish my project."

"You have to play it for us once you're done."

"Ha. You might not want to hear it, but okay."

Ruby packed up her notebook and pens waved her farewells leaving Blake and Yang together.

"Blake, I'm really glad that you could Ruby smile like that. And for giving her more insight. I try to tell her things, but sometimes you just have to hear it from someone else."

"Yang, what worries me is that how would she feel about me when she finds out that the group I was in attacked the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Blake, you already told you're story. Ruby isn't one to judge anyone solely based on their past. It's about how you come off, sometimes all it takes is the first impression and she's open arms."

"But what about Weiss? I have no doubt in my mind that they will eventually meet up again and what will Weiss think of me?"

"Are you trying to change your ways or not?"

"I am changed. I'm not that ignorant girl that I was back then."

"Then there you go. I'm not sure how Weiss will be if we ever see her, but right now, let's just live in the moment."

"You're a good sister, Yang."

"I do what I can for my baby sis!" Yang then leaned over the Blake and whispered, "So, do you like her?"

"Of course I do." Blake casually replied unsure of why Yang was whispering.

"Then that's it! You two need to go on a date together!" Yang squealed. "Oh man I can see this already, this will be awesome!"

"Oh... that's what you meant... um, I don't know if I like her like that... maybe time will tell, but right now... it's a no."

Yang's heart sank. "Oooh..." was all Yang could manage to say. "And I never even got to know you enough to know of your interest..."

"Now that you mentioned it, I never really thought about having a significant other. I never really cared enough."

"I see... So not right now then, huh?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for me to try, but I'm not so sure with Ruby..."

"Time will tell."

"Agreed." Blake smiled as she gathered her books together.

"Ready to leave?"

"Yep, I'm going to rest up for the night."

"How do you get home? Or do you dorm?"

"I usually just walk home. It's nice and peaceful and I don't live too far from here."

"Maybe you and I can ride on my motorcycle sometime?"

"Sure, I'd like that idea."

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

"I refuse to stay here any longer! You can't see what's going on around you because all you care about is making money!"

"I am doing this to keep the family together!"

"And that's exactly it! You can't see that the family is falling apart!"

"Maybe if you just accept the life I've bestowed upon, you wouldn't be so angry you ungrateful child!"

"I never asked for this!"

"I give you the world, yet it's not enough. What do you want from me?"

"I want to leave." Weiss said firmly.

"Leave? And live where? On the streets and become a beggar!?"

"I'm going to go to school in Beacon and that's final."

"What?! That's absurd! Why Beacon!? That's too far! What's wrong with the school here?"

"Everything. And it's because it is so far that I want to go there. To get away from here."

Her father didn't even say another word. He just looked at her dull eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Yearnings

She was breathing fast, a river or sweat flown down her cheeks. Her legs were shaking as she made haste down the halls to her last class.

 _Hold your composure and everything will be okay._ Ruby said trying to convince herself but to no avail.

 _Ruby, imagine of she was right there in front of you and you had to sing to her, would you be able to do it? Of course not. So while she's not here I shouldn't be feeling this nervous..._

Ruby took a left turn and arrived at her class. There were several music stands up on the stage. Some students had arrived before her sitting down on the bleachers just starring at her as she walked in.

"Hello, Ruby." her professor greeted her.

"H-hi." Ruby replied back as she took a seat on the bleachers placing her guitar down besides her.

"I hope you are prepared for class today."

"Ha, mentally no. Physically, sure..."

Serveral over students had arrived after her carrying their musical instruments along with them.

"Sure, you say? How about you go first and we can see what we can work on."

"I mean... I finished writing my song, but I don't think I'm mentally ready to perform in front of everyone."

"That happens to just about everyone, it gets some getting used to. But while you perform, how about you try to pretend we're not here."

Ruby took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll go first then." Ruby stepped onto the stage with her music sheets and her acoustic guitar.

"Ahem." Ruby began by clearing her throat.

"Oh, Ruby!" Ruby looked up at her Professor.

"Uh..."

"How about giving us some details on the song you wrote. You don't have to go too in depth if you don't want to."

"Alright, well this is a song I wrote about a childhood friend of mine. We went to the same school since elementary, but then she transferred... And ever since I can't stop thinking about her. But in this song, I talk about how I'm trying to move on and how she may be trying to carry on in her own life as well."

"Hmm... very interesting... You may begin whenever you are ready."

"Okay, so this song is written in E minor and it's called, The Favor."

Ruby tuned up her guitar twisting the little pegs. Before beginning to play, she placed her right arm to onto the body and tapped it fours times with her index finger in an even measure using this method as her metronome. She opened the song with just simple tabs, then switched t vi iv chord progression and softly she began singing.

 _I'm embracing all that I'm learning_

 _As the pages keep on turning,_

 _Nearing the end, to a new chapter,_

 _Where we may have to part hereafter_

 _Tried to face away from the end,_

 _But we all had to attend_

 _As pages are filling up with the new,_

 _Mine still holds writings of you_

 _Can you hear me crying out as you walk on_

 _I'm falling apart as I'm learning to let go_

 _But is there something you're trying to hold on_

 _Is there something you don't want to let go?_

 _It's clear to you not everyone will be there_

 _But remember those who will always care_

 _As you may try to push us all behind_

 _I won't ask for you to change your mind_

 _But I'll ask that you don't forget all of us here_

 _And all that you were throughout the years_

Ruby then stopped strumming her guitar and singing all together. She felt some tears starting to form on her eyes.

"I'm sorry Professor Edith, but I don't think I can go on with this song... maybe not just yet at least."

"It's alright Ruby, I understand. You had a great start and I do hope and I'm sure all of your other peers would like to hear this song from start to finish. So, maybe next week?"

"Yeah, sounds good..." Ruby shrugged.

"Alright class, who would like to go next?"

* * *

Ruby's music class ended rather quickly. She made her way into the library where she, Blake and Yang would normally hang out after class finished. Much to her disappointment, she couldn't find the two there. She sent both Blake and Yang a message, but neither had replied to her. Feeling a little bored, she stepped out onto campus on hopes that maybe she would find them both. Seeing that neither of them were outside, she decided to head on home.

Just when she was ready to have an airship pick her up, someone called out to her.

"Ruby?"

She turned around to see who it was since she couldn't even recognize the voice either, only that it belonged to a young female.

"Huh?" came Ruby's reply.

[ _Blake and Yang_ ]

"Yang! Aren't you going over the speed limit!?" Blake cried as she sat in the back seat of Yang's motorcycle.

"Speed limit!? No such thing!" Yang called back to her.

"Yang!"

"Listen, why make anything that can go over 80 miles per hour, then have it be restricted? Does that make any sense to you?"

"I mean, I guess not!"

"Well, don't you worry cause we're almost home! Well... You're home, I mean! So hang on tight!"

Blake held onto Yang as if for dear life as they made there final round on a corner.

"Okay, we're here!" Yang grinned turning around to see Blake almost completely out of it.

Yang shook her friend a bit trying to get Blake back all together. "You alright there?"

"Never... Do... That... Again..." Blake said deliriously as she to stand up. Yang found it humours, but went to give her friend a hand before she collapsed over.

"You know, I really wish I could race Ruby with this baby, but there's no way I'd win. She's faster than... than a bullet." Yang figured that would be the best comparison.

"Her semblance is speed for crying out loud..." Blake raised her dull set tone voice.

"Oh hey, looks like you still have your head."

"The only one that'll be losing their head is you... maybe an arm and a leg too."

"Awe, don't be like that! You have to admit, that was a fun ride." Yang winked.

Blake blinked a couple times, then she felt her heart flutter inside her chest and gave in. "Okay, that was fun, but be more careful next time." Blake smiled softly.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow!" Yang waved at Blake as she pulled out her scroll to read her message from Ruby. "Oh man, poor Ruby! I forgot to tell her I was bringing you home! Well you see you later!"

"By Yang!" _Hmm, I'm really starting to like Yang..._ Blake thought to herself.

[Meanwhile]

"It's me, Ariel from music class."

"Oh, uh hi there..."

"You probably don't remember me being in your class, but that's fine. I just really thought that the song you wrote was really sweet."

"Oh, eheh, I never got through it though..."

"Well, yeah, but just by that little bit, I could tell, it's a good song. You sing very well too."

"Thank you. She sings... so much better though... she's been singing since we were kids." Ruby smiled at the thought, but there was a hint of sadness on her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruby. Do you keep in contact with her at all?"

"No, we lost contact when she went back to Atlas. My sister and friend are trying to get me to move on. But really, I don't want to move on, not when I don't know how she's doing."

"Were you two dating?" Ariel asked curiously.

"Oh no! But! But, I do like her... Like in that way... but I don't know if she likes me like that too... but I just don't want to... I guess I just don't want to feel happy if I don't know if she's not happy."

Ariel snickered a bit. "It's not wrong to be or feel happy. You'll fall apart and probably even from everyone you love. I can understand how you feel, but like you said, you don't even know if she likes you too, so why don't you give a shot at some things? Go on some dates even."

"Hmm... well... there is this girl..."

"Uh huuh..." Ariel urged her to continue.

"I kind of like her, but I'm not sure... she has really nice amber eyes, but they can't compare to Weiss' crystal blue. Weiss is the name of my friend by the way."

"Sounds familiar actually."

"Really?"

"Yep, if I'm not mistaken, she's the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company back in Atlas."

"How do I not know this?"

"Do you watch the news often?"

"No."

"Well there you go. And amber and blue are two different colours, so you can't really compare them can you." Ariel mumbled. "But it sounds like to me that you just don't want to love someone else. I think you should try to give this girl with amber eyes a go."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that... And well, Weiss has eyes that you can just drown into."

"Okay, but you don't want to sink. I'd say just try going on a date with the girl with golden honey eyes."

"Blake, sorry I never told you her name. And why did you come up to me?"

"Oh! Well... I just saw you standing there, and you looked lost- aannd confused aand... I thought you needed some company." Ariel smiled.

"Oh ahaha! I was looking for my sister and Blake. Seeing that they weren't around, I was going to go home."

"Oh! I'm sorry if I took up some of your time, you should go home then!"

"Nah, it's fine. It's was a nice chat with you. I will consider what you said."

"I hope it goes well for you."

Ruby smiled looking back at Ariel as began to walk away. "Thank you." Ruby waved.

 _I don't know how I feel about this though... I don't really know Blake... And do I really like her? She's not Weiss, that's for sure. No one is Weiss_. _Weiss... I really hope you're okay over there..._


	6. Chapter 6: The Attempt

Beacon decided to test the skills of their students with first year students and second years. They were divided into groups of four. Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha made up one group with Yang leading the group being the upperclassman. They were taken into Emerald Forest for their first task as first and second years teaming up together.

Their school's headmaster Professor Ozpin cleared his throat. "Students, we bring you out here today in test of leadership. You will learn how to work as a team. Yes, you are given a leader to follow, but if they can't lead, you will learn to find a leader in someone else. The teams are only temporary. You are here to eradicate the grimm in your specific location. You will learn to develop strategic plans on how to do so within a time limit."

"Wait? We're going to learn all that today?" asked a tall blonde scraggly boy.

The world re-knowned fighter snickered as she placed an arm on his shoulder. "Jaune, you'll be fine." Pyrrha said trying to comfort him, but he just slouched his shoulders and groaned.

"Teamwork is key." Professor Ozpin added.

"Good luck, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled giving Jaune a light pat on the back and then walking to her group.

"Alright everyone, ready? You will be launched into your designated area. How you will land is based on you choose to land." Ozpin announced taking a sip from his mug.

Jaune gulped deeply. Blake, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha readied themselves for the launch. Blake and Yang exchanged glances, Ruby noticed, but didn't really make much mind to it. She kept her attention straight ahead of her. Pyrrha shook her attention away from Jaune and followed Ruby's objective.

Each student were catapulted into the forest, Ruby with the help of her semblance and sniper rifle scythe shot herself faster into the forest. Pyrrha soared through the sky as if she was flying. Yang spiraled her way into the forest laughing her way through. Blake smirked at Yang's thrive for thrill.

"Well, that was fun!" Yang cheered as she landed on the ground.

Ruby landed in between Yang and Pyrrha. Blake landed on top of a tree and laughed a little at Yang's carefree nature. She jumped down stealthily landing right next to Yang. All four of them began surveying the area.

"Hmm.. I don't see any gri-" Just before Yang could finish her sentence ursa's, boarbatusks, and beowolves came out from their hiding spot in the bushes and made their attack. "Oh! No! Never mind! Grimm!"

"How should we do this?" Ruby asked?

"Ruby, you go with Pyrrha and take out that half! Blake and I will take of this side!" Yang directed her team.

[ _Yang's POV_ ]

 _I'm starting to see who Blake really likes... Or am I just dreaming things? But I can't help but to notice Blake starring at me from the corner of my eyes and... hardly paying any mind to Ruby... Oh baby sis, I'm so sorry, but I think I'm developing feelings for Blake too... I really screwed this one up, but then again... I can't control how Blake feels..._

Pyrrha stretched out her left arm taking aim at a group of grimm that were closely cluttered together and thrusted her javelin Miló forward pinning the grimm creatures to one an other and slowly they dissipated. With her semblance of polarity, she retracted Miló back.

"Whoa, that was cool." Ruby commented.

"Everyone has something special about them. You have your speed, mine is polarity."

"Huh, talk about telekinesis, but only with magnetism." Ruby said in a slow awe, yet dull manner.

"Come now Ruby, how about we try to race Blake and Yang and see if we can clear out our portion first than them? We do have a time limit."

"Well, I'd say, we have the advantage cause my semblance is speed!" Ruby activated her semblance with a storm of rose petals surrounding the area. She charged straight to an ursa's neck and decapitated it with just one swing of Crescent Rose. She twirled her body around like a rotor with Crescent Rose in hand slicing through every grimm that she came across.

Pyrrha took down a party of beowolves throwing Akoúo̱ at them splitting them in half. As Akoúo̱ returned back to her, she ran towards a beowolf, jumped on it and used its back as a platform to jump higher into the air while performing a somersault. Then splitting that beowolf into two.

"Yang!" Blake cried out fending off two boarbatusk with Gambol Shroud.

Yang encountered four ursas that came crashing down on her as she tried kicking away a boarbatusk that was attacking her leg. Ruby and Pyrrha came rushing to their aid. Ruby cleaved one of the boarbatusks that came at Blake with a strike to its body.

"Blake, get its body, there's no armor there!" Ruby told her.

"Right!" Blake made two quick deep slashes onto its stomach and quickly made her way to Yang once she was sure it was killed.

As Blake ran to Yang, the ursas that were attacking her were propelled away by a blinding gold light. She saw a change in Yang's eyes. They changed from lilac to a burning red. One of the ursas came from behind Yang, without turning around to face it, Yang elbowed it straight in the face. She then uppercutted another in front of her. Two other ursas ran towards Blake. She detached her weapon and threw one end of it to a tree, as the ursas came closer, she pulled on the black ribbon.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby yelled. "It's your chance!" She commanded.

Pyrrha stabbed the ursas with Miló killing them with a blow.

After the girls continued their rounds of kills and realising that Yang was too much for thrill and fun to lead. They came down to following Ruby. Yang exhausted her aura a little too much tempting and taunting the grimm that Pyrrha decided to support her as a cruch on their way back as they finished.

"Are you alright, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, just wished that Yang wasn't so reckless sometimes."

Ruby grinned. "That's Yang to you."

"You're a good leader, Ruby." Pyrrha ruffled Ruby's head with a free hand.

"I agree." Blake smiled.

Ruby had to turn away feeling a slight blush slowly crawl across her face.

 _Huh, maybe I do like her..._ Ruby thought.

As they made it back up to the top of the cliffs, Professor Ozpin congratulated them for finishing within time limit and learning the fundamentals of the mission's purpose.

Ruby took off to shower in the school's locker room while Yang was resting up in Pyrrha's dorm room with Blake joining as well. After a quick aura recovery that Pyrrha and Blake both shared with her, Yang and Blake left Pyrrha's dorm after saying their thank yous and goodbyes.

Ruby had finished with her shower and picked out a black button up to wear with a nice pair of black skinny jeans. No rips or holes anywhere. She walked out into the main entrance of Beacon and stood there for a bit, viewing an interesting scene that was occurring before her.

[Blake and Yang]

"Yang, please try to be more careful."

"Okay, I will kitty cat." Yang grinned. "And you know, I really like you. You've always got your eyes out for me."

"You know, it's kind of hard to not like you."

Blake and Yang starred into each other's eyes for a moment, then Blake learned closer to Yang who bent her head lower and their lips met.

"Whoa, did we just really do that?"

"Yes, Yang. We did."

"I liked it."

"I liked it too, and I like you."

"I can't deny it either, I like you too. Ever since we rode on my motorcycle together."

* * *

They kissed again.

Ruby stood there, frozen watching her sister and Blake make out. She felt numb, but then a thought came mind.

 _It's alright Ruby, you weren't even so sure if you really did like Blake. And you're here to become a huntress._

"Ruby?" a gentle voice said.

 _And on the bright side, Yang is happy. She looks so happy right now._

"Ahem..." the voice tried clearing her throat a little to draw Ruby's attention.

 _And if you have to do things alone, that's fine too. Not everyone can be there for you._

"Ruby." the voice got a little louder, but Ruby didn't turn, so the owner of the voice tapped Ruby's shoulder causing her to turn.

"Oh, Ariel! I'm just bumping into you everywhere!"

"Well... I was trying to leave, but I just saw you standing here and kind of a little too close to the doorway... I wasn't sure if you you noticed that though."

"Oooh... aha, thanks." Ruby grinned. "I didn't realise it, actually."

"You're really something Ruby. Ready for next class?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"See you around then." Ariel waved away with Ruby doing the same.

 _Just when I thought no one would be there for you..._


	7. Chapter 7: Of What To Expect

_I've fallen into a hollow shell,_

 _Maybe I need, a little sense of clarity!_

 _Space and time, save me from this hell_

 _You're the only source of remedy...!_

"Excellent, Ruby." Professor Edith critiqued. "Your vocal range has definitely reached a much higher pitch from before. Not only that, I can feel your emotion. Great start Ruby." Professor Edith said as she wrote some notes onto her notebook. "Class, I think for next time you should try collaborating with one of your peers."

Ruby and Ariel gave each other quick glances and a smile knowing exactly what each other were thinking.

"Well, my young musicians, class dismissed."

Ariel and Ruby left class together and saw Blake and Yang walking before them laughing and smiling at almost everything. Ruby's legs moved on their own taking a quick turn in the opposite direction. Ariel was able to feel that Ruby was a little unbalanced and she too took a turn in direction following Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby... you might not want to talk about anything right now, but just so you know, I'll always listen."

Ruby faced Ariel then. Her gave averted from Ariel's blue eyes then to the floor. "I'm trying to convince myself that sometimes you have to do things alone. And that not everyone will be able to stand by you all the time. And to remember why we're here. We're here to become hunters and huntresses, but I guess I can't shake away the feeling I get whenever I see Blake and Yang now together. They haven't told me anything, but I know. I saw them making out not too long ago."

"I'm sorry Ruby, but you're not alone. Yang is still your sister and Blake is still your friend. And then, there's Weiss. I have no doubt in my mind that you two will meet each other again. And... We're friends, right?"

Without any hesitation, Ruby answered her, "Yes."

"Whenever you need me Ruby, I'll be here, okay?"

"Thank you, Ariel."

Ruby and Ariel exited the halls and entered the main floor together bustling with students. Ruby tried making out what the the students were saying, but it sounded like they were talking about someone that would attending Beacon. Ruby then thought it wasn't right to be eavesdropping and ignored them.

"Say, is there someone that you like?" Ruby asked out of random. "Well, if you don't me asking at all."

"I do have feelings for someone, but I don't really want to say yet... I'm just not so sure yet..."

"That was me and Blake, but I still couldn't stop thinking about Weiss. But I don't why I got mad when I saw her with Yang when I still have feelings for Weiss.. but maybe it's cause I was trying to move on... maybe I was little, jealous? Yang tried hooking me up with Blake, but I guess all the while she was trying she ended up developing feelings for Blake. Can't really stop how a person feels, now can you?"

"Nope. And if you try to deny it, you'll just end up destroying yourself. You just won't be happy and... I'm sorry for also trying to... move on." turned away with her eyes downcast.

"Hey, you all were just hoping for the best. And I should be happy." Ruby tried smiling. "It's funny how we fall apart so easily when it comes to love."

"We just can't let it get the best of us. Like you, the person I have some feelings for might not even love me back."

"We're in the boat. We'll get though this, together."

Ariel smiled at Ruby's optimism, but as they exited the build, there were more students outside on campus than usual. Curious to know what was the commotion, Ariel and Ruby walked towards a group of students, but staying a good ten feet away.

"Please, please, let her get by." a guard was saying as he pushed a bellhop cart filled with white suitcases.

"I see Pyrrha... Pyrrha's the only one I recognize that I can see... maybe they want to get more pictures of her for Pumpkin Pete's cereal?" Ruby wondered.

"Maybe... I really like that cereal." Ariel comments. "We should go." Ariel said as she took out her scroll. The two of them turned away from the crowd, but Ruby immediately turned back when she saw the unmistakable symbol before her on a huge aircraft.

"Wait!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Ruby?" Ariel asked looking up from her scroll.

"She's here..!"

Ariel looked around herself. "Who, exactly..?"

"Weiss, it has to be her! I heard some students talking earlier about someone that'll be attending here! How did that just go over my head?! And look, that's Atlas' symbol!" Ruby was frantically excited.

"But where?" Ariel then looked from the aircraft then back at the crowd of students that was starting to disperse. "Oh... and those... those are Atlas' guards..."

All Ruby could do was just stare at Weiss as her back was turned away from her, occupied by her conversation with the star student, Pyrrha.

"Ruby, what are you waiting for? She's right there!"

But Ruby was lost in a daze. "S-she's so beautiful..."

"Okay, stop standing here and go speak with her, you've been wanting to see her again for so long!"

"Uh, yeah, I mean... but it's happening all too quickly, like what do I even say? Do I smell bad?"

"You smell like- what? No! You smell fine! Like roses, like always! Go talk to her!"

"Uh... but she seems busy talking to Pyrrha..." Ruby shook nervously as she stepped around to get a view of Weiss' face. Ariel gave Ruby a "are you serious right now" face. "Okay, okay, I'll go talk to her... awe, but just look at her... " Ruby whispered. "She looks so happy right now and it's, well quite contagious..."

"Ruby..." Ariel was losing a little patience trying to get Ruby to speak with Weiss.

Ruby sighed. "I'll really don't want to ruin the moment right now, but I'll go speak with her, for real this time."

"Good, and I'll leave you alone so you two can have some time together. See you later, Ruby." Ariel walked away leaving Ruby alone.

Ruby swallowed hard, then walked up to both Weiss and Pyrrha. "Hi Weiss and Pyrrha." Ruby greeted them unsure of what to say to Weiss.

Weiss gave Ruby a questioning look.

"Hello Ruby, I was wondering when you were going to come speak with us, but I guess you were busy conversing with Ariel." Weiss' eyes went large.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulders and examined Ruby's hair, then she noticed her eyes.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now." Pyrrha said as she left the, but neither Ruby nor Weiss actually heard.

Pale lustrous blue locked onto metallic gray. Weiss eyed Ruby from head to toe. Ruby noticed a mark on Weiss' left eye, but wasn't exactly sure of what it was since it was hiding underneath her opal white bangs.

 _Wow, is this really Ruby? She's so... attra- whoa, slow down Weiss. Don't go thinking like that about your best friend. Besides... I have my eyes out for someone else..._

"Ruby!" Weiss embraced Ruby tightly almost suffocating her. "Ruby I missed you sooooo much! I haven't seen you in so long! And Ruby... your hair..."

"Yeah, I decided to cut it short. Easier to manage this way."

"And what about your bangs that's all over your face? It looks good, but wow... I remember when it was so long..." Weiss said as she intertwined her fingers in Ruby's hair. "Well, that's short, but you, you've grown. I remember when we were exactly the same height back then. Now you're like a couple inches taller and I'm in heels..."

"I guess that's from all the milk..."

"Wait a second..." Weiss began. "Ruby, you dolt!"

"Huh?"

"How long were you out here and you're just coming to talk to me now!?" Weiss stomped a foot as she stared daggers into Ruby's eyes. "I haven't seen you in so long and all you say is 'hi!?'"

Ruby took a few steps back scratching the back of her head. "Eheheh... I wasn't sure of what to say..."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's so good to see you, Ruby. And oh, do you know Pyrrha?" Weiss asked as she looked in the direction in which Pyrrha left them moments ago.

"Yeah, of course I do. I mean, who doesn't? She's the face of Pumpkin Pete's cereal. And I have all my classes with her except for music class."

"Hmm, let's compare classes." Weiss opened up her as Ruby did in sync to the compare their classes.

Ruby's eyebrows lifted in surprise, then she smiled. "Wow, looks like we have all the same classes!" Ruby grinned. "So did you just transfer in today?"

"Yes, but I was prepared. I spoke with the headmaster Ozpin a week ago and we worked on my schedule right away. He seemed really happy that I'm here."

"Who wouldn't be?" Ruby blurted out loud and then realised what was hiding beneath Weiss' hair. "W-Weiss, how'd you get this sca-" the moment Ruby gently reached up brushing some of Weiss' hair away for a better view of the scar, Weiss smacked Ruby's hand away.

"Weiss, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" But Weiss took off running into the building. "Weiss! Wait!" Ruby called out after her.

Weiss never turned around. Ruby groaned in displeasure.

 _I'll just wait until she cools off I guess... If she won't listen to me now... How do I do this? We share all of our classes together..._

[Weiss' POV]

Weiss ran into a corridor that led to an exit leading into the students dorm buildings. As she raced through the halls, she found her dorm.

 _Ugh...! I really didn't mean to react that way, but I didn't want to hear what she had to say about it. I've heard enough. But did I go too far?_

Weiss laid slump on her bed with an arm over her forehead.

 _It's nice to finally be away from home, but I just pushed a friend away too... But there is Pyrrha... she's just down the hall... but I should really make up with Ruby, it's been so long._

[Ruby's POV]

When Ruby arrived home, she saw that it was empty. No sign of Yang anywhere.

 _I guess this is what happens when you find love. Things just go a little unbalanced, but Yang deserves this... and I'm just gonna have to get used to being alone._

* * *

*Author's note(s)* Okay! Somethings about Ariel! She's in another story of mine called Clashing Sounds, but you won't find that story here. (That story is actually pretty terrible… it was my first fanfiction...so no one needs to see that one…)

 **Birth name:** Ariel Notté

 **Age:** 17 years

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Date of birth:** July 27th

 **Eye colour:** Blue

 **Hair colour:** Chestnut brown (natural, dyes to blonde sometimes, may be added in future chapters?)

 **Facial peircings:** spider bites, right of lip. Nostril pierce, left side.

 **Semblance:** Demonic enhancement? (not sure of what to call it yet), but originally Ariel is a character I created a while back for a story I was writing, never finished, but she was half demon and half human. For the sake of not stretching it out so far, Ariel in this story is human. But, her semblance enhances her skills, her eyes change to red, dark marks appear on her skin like tattoos and her hair changes to silver regardless of hair dye.

 **Sign:** Leo

 **Handedness:** Left dominant, but ambidextrous

 **Weapon:** name is undecided, but blood forged, Ariel use only. Giant broad sword.


	8. Chapter 8: Wishful Thinking

_I said that I would be there for her whenever she needed me, but will she do the same? And if I told her, that I love her, would I just be wasting my time? Would it be worth a try?_

Ariel wondered as she polished her giant sword. Appearing to be clean as can be, she swung it around a few times.

 _Better go out to train, else my skill may get rusty._

Ariel prepared herself to go outdoors to train, grabbing her weapon, boots and her leather half gloves. She was ready.

 _Hopefully I can stop thinking about someone while I'm out there. Why do I even have these thoughts, I don't even really know her..._

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

Ruby sat at her bed looking past photos she had taken with Weiss when they were younger. She always had some sort of feeling towards Weiss, but she never knew how to describe them up until now. Love. Ruby loves Weiss. But would Weiss return the feelings? Ruby peeked up from behind her bangs to look out the window. It was a clear sunny day out, but as nice as it seemed, her mind felt clouded. She felt empty inside. No Yang. No mother. Her father and uncle were out on Signal Academy either in meetings or taking on missions.

Ruby got up and grabbed Crescent Rose ready to pay respects to her mother, but her door creeked open.

"Hey, Rubes," Yang began in a soft and concerning voice.

"Hey, Yang..."

"Is it alright if we talk?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's about Blake and I."

"I already know, Yang. And it's fine."

"But I want to apologise. I was trying to hook you up with her, but it didn't turn out how I had planned..." Yang trailed off.

"Yang, it's alright. You can plan however much you want to, but that doesn't mean you'll get what you want. Besides, Blake and I wouldn't have worked out anyways. Weiss is just... I'm just so enamoured, but we... well I messed up the other day..."

"What happened?" Yang went to go sit besides Ruby.

"Well, I saw this scar on her that was never there before and I asked about it as I went to touch it, she smacked my hand away and took off."

"Might be something she doesn't want to talk about. Best of friends don't let things like that pull them apart."

"Yeah, I'm planning on talking to her when I get the chance to. I mean we have all our classes together so, it shouldn't be so hard."

"Well, with that settled, I think you need to live a little!" Yang pulled Ruby close to her with an arm. "Let's go hang out!"

"I really don't know about being a third wheel..."

"Silly, it's just going to be me and you. But I do have to see Blake later."

"Okay then... as long as we can find something for mom."

"Oh, I know just the place! They make her favourite pastry!"

"Well, let's go then."

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

 _How is it that I bump into Ruby the other day and not get her number? ... Oh right, you ran away scared... over something so stupid!_

[ _Flashback_ ]

 _"Miss Schnee, your father has made some arrangements regarding your education."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"He has filled out an application for you to attend school here in Atlas."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"He believes that the schools in Patch don't offer enough. Also, you come from a prestigious family. A Schnee shouldn't be attending a school of such low class."_

 _"That's ridiculous! He didn't even ask me or tell me!"_

 _"Miss Schnee, I apologise. But I have no control in this decision."_

[ _End Flashback_ ]

 _I can't remember the last time I saw Ruby, but I'm sure she had to be crying. I don't even know of why. I never even got finish school with Ruby..._

Weiss closed her textbook unable to study any longer. She stretched her out her arms and legs and looked around her dorm room.

 _Even though Ruby attends this school, I can't help, but to feel so alone. And Pyrrha just seems so, untouchable... Even someone as popular as her has friends, but I hope they at least recognise her accomplishments. But if Pyrrha can have all these new friends, then so can I. Just because I'm the heiress to a dumb company people think I'm not human. But that's all I want. Just for people to see me as everyone else._

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

"And I'll take four of the strawberry croissants please." Ruby told the woman at the counter with a smile.

 _What a pretty girl._

"Of course." The woman said nervously as she grabbed the four strawberry croissants and boxed them up for Ruby. "Here you go. And that will be five dollars please." Ruby grabbed the box that was handed to her, but accidently touched the woman's hand too. She apologised only to see the woman blushing red.

Ruby smiled swiping her debit card and thanked the woman as they walked out of the bakery.

"Well, that was a thing."

"Yeah, she's such a shy girl."

"Ruby," Yang began. "How are you going to know if someone likes you or not when you are so oblivious to these things!?"

"What do you mean?"

"You bought four strawberry croissants that each cost $2.50, but she gave them to you for half price!"

"So? She must've messed up and only put in two."

"Are you kidding me? She was blushing so hard when you accidentally touched her!"

"So? Like I said, she's really shy."

"Ruby, I've been here before, she's not like that."

"So? She probably gets shy around new people."

"Watch, go there again sometime, see if the same exact thing happens."

"Okay, I'll see if I can get Weiss to go there with me. Weiss is the cuter one so..."

"You and Weiss..." Yang said shaking her head. "What about Ariel?"

"I don't really know Ariel too well. She's really nice though."

"Do you think she's cute?"

Ruby froze for a second. _Do I think she's cute?_ "Yeah, she's cute. She has blue eyes like Weiss, but Weiss' are so piercing, it's like she can see straight into my soul with them."

"Haha, okay Ruby!" Yang ruffled Ruby's hair. "Guess we'll just see how things turn out with you and Weiss."

"I do like her, but I don't want to focus on love or relationships in general. I mean, who knows? She may not even like girls or girls like me."

"You never know! But let's head home now!" Yang cheered.

Both Ruby and Yang made their way back home on an aircraft. As soon as they arrived home, Ruby and Yang made their way into Patch'es forest.

As they reached the end of it, they came across Summer's burial. Ruby knelt down before it. Yang stood about three feets away allowing Ruby the space she needed.

"Hey mom, I brought your favourite desserts." Ruby gently placed the box of strawberry croissants adjacent to the tombstone. "Yang brought me over to a bakery. And this very pretty girl gave them to me for half price!" Yang's ears perked up when Ruby described the girl as being pretty.

"You know," Ruby continued. "School so far, isn't too bad. But it's amazing how your emotions play such a huge role in our lives. I feel like it kind of breaks us and cause us to fall apart. But I hope I won't ever have to revert back to my darker days. Coping a life without you... was really difficult, and then a life without Weiss..." Yang felt a pang in her chest. "But there's only so much you can do. I'm really grateful for Yang." Ruby took a deep breath. "It-it's really sad to say that... it was until I lost you, that I really dedicated myself on becoming a huntress." Ruby's voice cracked a little. "And you've always said to grow up and protect those who can't protect themselves. And I vow to do just that." Ruby managed to say.

Yang hung her head low for a few moments then walked over to Ruby placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I wish I was a better sister."

"Yang, you're fine." Ruby turned to face her sister. "Just promise to not drink so much." Ruby faintly smiled.

"That I can do." Yang grinned. "Let's head back now, before it gets late."

"What about Blake?"

"I'll see her another time."

"Don't get her mad by changing plans on her. Go spend some time with her."

"Nah, we spend plenty of time together! C'mon Rubes! We're going home!" Yang said as she pulled on Ruby's hood.


	9. Chapter 9: The Confrontation

Yang was running and laughing through the halls as she tried to escape from Blake' wrath. Ruby smiled as she saw the two them chase each other through the halls. Professor Ozpin glanced over to Glynnda who was furious about the ruckus Yang and Blake were causing.

"What are these children doing!?" Glynnda gritted her teeth.

"Easy Glynnda, it's not everyday these kids get to have this much fun."

"Ruby! Help me!" Yang screamed, but was laughing at the same time.

Ruby shrugged. "I told you, you should've gone to see her last night. But nope, you didn't listen."

"Ruby!" Yang cried, but Ruby ignored her.

"Sorry Yang, but this problem isn't mine." Ruby said as she walked away. "See you two later I guess! But Blake, I think you should head to class too!" Ruby grinned waved at them.

"Oh right! Class! I'll see there Ruby!"

 _I've gotta catch up with Weiss!_ Ruby thought as she rushed her way into history class with Doctor Oobleck.

Ruby looked around the room and saw no sign of Weiss yet. She saw Jaune in the front row flipping through the class'es textbook preparing himself for lecture. Pyrrha sitting behind him looking more than ready to learn. Ruby sat right besides her.

"Hello Ruby!"

"Hey Pyrrha, ready for another day of class?"

"Possibly..." Pyrrha said with a wavering smile.

Shortly after her arrival, she saw Blake walking ay the doorway panting heavily. Then Weiss came rushing through the room almost knocking Blake over carrying several books and binders.

"I'm sorry!" Weiss apologized. Doctor Oobleck just watch the whole scene unfold before him with amusement.

"Weiss! Blake! You two are 26 seconds late! Please take your seats!"

Glancing around briefly, Weiss' heart skipped a beat as saw Ruby and Pyrrha. Unintentionally she made herself comfortable in between the both of them. Ruby and Pyrrha exchanged awkward glances unsure of as to why Weiss was sitting in between them when there were opens seat next to them.

"Weiss, why didn't you just tell us to move a seat over?" Ruby asked.

"I wasn't thinking at the moment." Weiss whispered. "And oh, by the way, you and I need to talk."

"Got it." Ruby answered as the school bell rang.

"Actually, I would like to speak with Ruby too." Blake said as she took a seat besides Ruby. "That is if neither of you mind."

"Oh I don't mind!" Ruby replied.

"Class! Begins now! Ruby, Weiss and Blake! Is there something you would like to share with us?"

"Uh... Your timing is off?" Ruby grinned unsurely. "Cause it started... uh... one minute ago." Weiss facepalmed, but this was one of the things she missed about having Ruby around. Being innocently blunt.

"Fair enough. It did ring about a minute and 30 seconds ago." He mumbled to himself. "Anyways, moving on!" Doctor Oobleck took a sip out of his coffee mug and started lecture.

* * *

History can be a fun subject to learn about, but easily anyone can zone out after a while of just sitting there and wanting the class to end.

"And class, remember its _Doctor_ Oobleck! Not Professor! And now, class dismissed!" He said as he bolted out the door.

"Ruby, I wonder who's faster, you or Doctor Oobleck...?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Ruby, no doubt about it." Weiss answered confidently.

"Yeah, I agree with Weiss." Blake pitched in.

"I'd love to race him one day... And so, uh who am I talking to fir-?"

"You can speak with Blake." Weiss cut off Ruby and is now standing. "And Blake, I don't think we had a proper introduction, but I'm Weiss. Sorry about earlier." Weiss smiled sweetly.

"Right, Weiss, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I'm Blake and it was probably my fault for standing in the doorway."

"You two can go on ahead. I think I'm going to go study a bit in my dorm. Meet me there after...?" Weiss then turned to Pyrrha. "You won't mind if we studied together, would you?"

"Not at all, I was going to study with Jaune, but you're free to join us." Pyrrha smiled again.

Weiss' ears burned up a little. "Thank you." Weiss almost whispered. Turning back to Ruby, she repeated, "Meet me at my dorm."

Ruby made note of Weiss' behavior, but kept a straight face. "Of course, but only if you give me directions to where it is."

Weiss scribbled onto a piece of paper she quickly tore out of her notebook causing Ruby to stare with wide eyes. For as long as she had known Weiss, Weiss wouldn't ever do that.

She handed the paper to Ruby who hesitantly took it. "What's wrong?" Weiss asked now a little upset.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd just tear a paper out of your notebook like that. Cause I know you've got quite the pet peeve when it came to that." Ruby answered taking the paper and putting it in her pocket. Weiss felt some sort of jolt at Ruby's touch.

Weiss stayed quiet for a moment, surprised by her own actions as well.

 _Hmm, weird. Ruby's right. I hate seeing papers torn like that, but I kind of just acted on impulse. Funny how something so trivial such as this, Ruby still remembers._

"I guess it's just an off day for me..." Weiss looked down feeling a slight blush creep across her face. "Well, I'll catch up with you later. Call me when you're ready." Weiss waved at Ruby and Blake as she headed out of the room with Pyrrha and Jaune.

 _Yep, that's gotta be it. Weiss, you are definitely having an off day. Like what's wrong with you?_

Blake looked at Ruby. "You know what's up with her?"

"Not exactly..." Ruby answered without turning to Blake, then adding Weiss' number into her contacts.

Blake smiled, "Well maybe you'll find out soon enough."

Ruby and Blake too, took their leave and headed towards the direction of the library. Once they had arrived, they walked all the way to the back of the library that contained a soft gray rug, backrest pillows, a couple of blankets and a small flat screen TV hanging on the back of a staircase leading to the floors above.

After they had made themselves comfortable lying on the backrests, Ruby stared up to the ceiling and asked, "So, before we begin, I've already have an idea of what you want to talk about."

"You're not mad at me, at all are you Ruby?"

"I wasn't the one trying to pull any moves, but maybe I would have if I didn't find out early that you were dating my sister. So if I got mad, I think that would be uncalled for. But I must confess, I was planning to ask you out."

Blake was then saddened by the thought.

"But Blake," Ruby continued. "I'm glad you're with my sister. For a while she's been pretty upset about her mom leaving, but she's been doing the best she can to be there for me. Because with me, my mom isn't with us anymore. And also, no need to worry about me, I'm kind of still lovestruck over someone else."

"I'm really sorry Ruby. And I know, Ruby, I can see that, but don't you feel almost betrayed? We were the ones trying to help you move on and yet..." Blake trailed off.

"I would be betraying myself if I were to be with someone else. You can't stop how you feel. If you could, I would've washed away all my feelings for her a long time ago, all in hopes that I wouldn't feel so empty. But she's here and I'm happy, but will these feelings ever go away?"

"I will say this Ruby, you have a chance to be with her. I don't think today was just an off day for her. So how about we end this here and you go talk to her?"

Ruby blinked a couple times then agreed to Blake's idea.

"Well, Weiss and I still need to talk..."

"So? Go on." Blake encouraged with a gentle smile.

"Alright, go have fun with Yang. Maybe I'll catch up with you two later?"

"Yang's in trouble. I still have a score to settle with her. Good luck with Weiss."

Blake and Ruby both stood up and exited the library together, but went their separate ways.

Taking out her scroll, Ruby sent a quick message to Weiss saying, "Is it okay to see you now?"

Almost immediately she got a reply back saying that it was fine. Then she received two more messages from Weiss. In the messages she mentioned the building her dorm was in with the floor number and which hall to go to. Ruby smiled at the Weiss' multiple messages to her. From what she remembered back then, Weiss would only do so when she was excited for an event.

 _I hope that's still what it means..._ Ruby thought taking on the directions Weiss had given her.

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

 _I really need to hold it together, I'm all jittery for some reason... maybe it's because I'm just really excited to see Ruby... Like, I couldn't even focus on my studies with Jaune and Pyrrha, but maybe that was of other reasons..._

Weiss paced back and forth around her dorm room, then sat on her bed. Then stood up again looking outside of the window, then seated herself once more back on her bed.

 _Okay, I think I'm alright now._

[ _End POV_ ]

Ruby found that the halls were very simple to locate around, especially with the directions Weiss had provided for her. They were clearly labelled at the tops of each corner and small directories at each location one would come by.

Ruby knocked lightly at Weiss' door. The door instantly flew open with Weiss almost toppling over Ruby if she hadn't held onto the doorknob and wall for grip and support.

"Ahhh!" Both Ruby and Weiss uttered in surprise with Ruby almost falling back, but Weiss helped the silver eyed girl regain balance by grabbing hold of her hand. An "Oof!" escaped Ruby's mouth when Weiss pulled Ruby close to her body embracing her tightly.

"Hi Ruby." Weiss said in such an innocent manner that Ruby's heart almost dropped from how adorable Weiss sounded.

"H-hi, Weiss." Ruby grinned as Weiss allowed her inside.

Ruby looked around the room unsure of where to seat herself. She saw a painting of Forever Fall hung up on the walls and two picture frames on her desk that she couldn't really make out, but also didn't want to pry so much.

"You can make yourself comfortable on my bed." Weiss suggested and that was more than enough of an invitation to let Ruby just plop down on the bed and kicking off her shoes, then sitting herself back up.

"So, about the other day," Weiss began before Ruby could speak. "I'm really sorry I took off running. I'm not sure why I even did it, but I guess it just brought back some memories..."

"Hey, it's okay. I kind of acted on impulse too... Is it alright if I know what happened?"

"I failed to be perfect, Ruby. My time at Atlas was pretty dreadful, especially having this stupid scar on my face. Everyone deemed me as perfect. And making one mistake would tear apart my identity. I just didn't feel human over there. And that's all I want, I just want to be treated as everyone else, but no. They placed me on this high pedestal because I'm a Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss released an exhausted breath. "What made things worse was that the White Fang kept attacking it and it just made things worse with my family. They hated them. At a point I hated them too. Until one day I saw our kind killing a faunas that was just... trying to find some food in garbage cans... Just because she was on Atlas' property she was murdered." Tears began to well up in Weiss' eyes. "And that's when I came to realize that they're not different from me, or from any of us. There were a lot of things I could easily get, but when it came to certain things, I couldn't. Even if I tried working for it, it just wasn't enough. And I saw that we humans and faunas are the same. We're just trying to survive and just live our lives. But, my family saw them as filthy creatures that just leech off of others..."

"And that's why you're here. To leave your family and its business."

"Yes. I'm never really given a choice, Ruby. I want to lead a regular life, like you with the choices I choose to make. Whether I would regret them or not, I'll learn to grow from them. You made me want that. It's a lot easier than trying to keep a certain image without getting ridiculed. That's why I left to come here and become a huntress. I want the world the world to see that humans and faunas are alike."

Ruby smiled and almost mentioned the fact that Blake is a faunus, but held her tongue believing that Blake should come out on her own.

"My father tried bribing me to stay. But I was not having it." Weiss laughed. "I get meet new people here and explore life out here, at least I hope."

"You met Blake, studied with and Pyrrha. I'd say, it's a good start. How was studying, by the way? Did you end up telling them all the answers?" Ruby joked.

"It was... It was fine. We didn't actually study together since Pyrrha was really trying to help Jaune."

"You're well rounded on your own though."

"Yeah, but I just want to meet new people I guess..."

"Like Jaune, I'm guessing cause you already knew Pyrrha beforehand."

"Actually, no. I mean, it's about Pyrrha." Weiss confessed.

"What about Pyrrha?" Ruby inquired.

"I- please don't find me strange, weird, or hate me, but... but I have, I... I like her."

"Oh." Ruby uttered feeling her heart sink, but tried not to show it. "Why would I find that weird or hate you? My sister is dating Blake."


	10. Chapter 10: Something New

[ _Time skip, one week_ ]

 _I've liked Pyrrha for a while now, but I'm pretty sure that it's just a crush, at least I hope. I don't want my feelings for her to get in the ways of my studies and training._ Like a broken record, Weiss' confession of that night kept on replaying itself in Ruby's head causing her to lose some focus of those surrounding her.

"Ruby?" Ariel called out when Ruby walked past her. "Ruby, are you alright?"

Ruby stopped on her heels, held her breath, then released it slowly. Ariel came around and placed a gentle hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby, you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to, but I'd like it if you tell me things when something's wrong. So that... maybe I can help..."

"Ariel... I don't know if you can help me this time..." Ruby proceeded to walk away.

"Ruby! Wait!" Ariel briskly walked to catch up to Ruby. "We're friends, right?"

"O-of course! Of course we are!"

"Well, if we are. I'd like know what's wrong with my friends, so I can help them."

Ruby exhaled an exhausted sigh. "It's Weiss. I love her, but she has her eyes out for someone else."

"Oh... do you know with who?"

"Pyrrha Nikos. And can I blame her? Pyrrha is smart, beautiful and world renowned fighter."

"R-Ruby... did you forget that you share all your classes with Pyrrha, with the exception of one?"

"Yeah, but... I'm not super attractive, nor am I that smart or a world renowned fighter. I don't even know how I got into this school!"

"Ruby, we all know that gifted students are welcomed here." Ariel mentioned softly.

"Why do we have to have feelings? Wouldn't life be easier without them?"

"That would be rather unfortunate..."

"I think I'm just going to try to forget all this and just focus on becoming a huntress..."

"Ruby, please don't tell me you're planning on doing that alone."

"Of course I am. I won't have to get in the way of anyone else.

"Ruby, we are to grow together and form teammates. We can't just do things alone."

"Ariel, I really don't know what to do..."

"You're not alone in this, remember that."

Ruby sighed. "You've been really good to me, you know. And just an overall great person. Whoever it is that you like must be a fool to not see it."

"Um... no... I think they're just... going through some tough times right now."

"Oh yeah? Well, I hope things work out for you."

 _If only you could see that you're the one I wish to share my word with, but right now you just have too many demons tearing at you..._ Ariel wanted to say, but stayed silent.

"Hey, things will be alright." Ruby smiled as she placed a gentle hand on Ariel's shoulder.

"Right..." Ariel muttered.

"C'mon now. Let's not let love bring us down." Ruby grinned. "It's funny, cause now you're the one who's upset."

Ariel managed to smile. "You know, you have a chance with Weiss. Since you already know that she likes girls. Maybe she'll have a thing for you?"

"As of right now, I can only hope. But I do want to see how this will play out." Ruby takes out her scroll and checks it after feeling a buzz coming from it. She looked at the main screen and saw that it was an alert message. "Oh, right. I almost forgot I have to meet up with Weiss again today. I promised I'd take her to a bakery."

"Oh, well you don't want to keep her waiting." Ariel winked causing Ruby to blush slightly. "Especially Weiss."

"Eheh, okay. Maybe we can catch up later?"

"See you, Ruby. And have fun."

Ruby watched as Ariel left with a smile plastered on her face. Then she looked down at her clothes.

 _Hmm, maybe I should head on home first before seeing Weiss..._ Ruby contemplated.

After deciding to go home and shower before meeting Weiss, Ruby had reached out for an airship to take her back to Patch. The trip felt short to Ruby thanks to her music device giving her company and the consistency of of her conversation with Weiss through scroll. Weiss has an interesting sense of humour where not much really understood but, Ruby. And even just through the messages, Ruby was still able to crack a laugh. In fact, almost every message that Weiss sends her either made her smile or laugh. Ruby recounted a time some days ago where she had made miniature versions of her weapon Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster during class. After the boring day lecture was over, Ruby had taken a picture of them and sent it to Weiss. In the message she it read, "Look at my babies."

Weiss' response came quickly saying, "They are such beautiful children. If we could, we would make beautiful kids," and ended the message with a winky face. She was sure it was all a joke since she likes Pyrrha, but it gave her some hopes, but she didn't want to be living in a dream.

Once Ruby had arrived home, she sprinted to her room leaving a trail of rose petals behind her and grabbed some articles of clothes and her black towel with her rose symbol on it and sprinted into the bathroom. Her father looked left and right confused about Ruby's rush, but had accepted it. Ruby didn't want to take too long, especially if she was meeting someone and especially if that person is Weiss. Not that Weiss ever seemed to really minded if Ruby were to ever be late, but Weiss would get really anxious.

She made haste while in the bathroom and choose to let her hair air dry. She threw on a pair of solid black skinny jeans that were hugging her legs really tightly, a thick black belt with red and black pyramid studs on them. She choose a long sleeve black henley shirt and combat boots that were about ankles high. She quickly applied on some black eyeliner and to finish off her attire she wore a black sweater with her rose symbol printed on the back. And she was out the door sending a quick message to Weiss letting her know that she was on her way.

Ruby took another aircraft over to Beacon Academy's drop off area since that was where she was meeting Weiss and it was the fastest way to get to the bakery. There she spotted Weiss sitting crossed leg on a bench with her scroll in her hand as she looked out into the distance. She opened up her scroll again, checked it for about a second then quickly turned to face the fast approaching Ruby.

Weiss felt her heart jump for joy, she began walking briskly towards her, almost running to Ruby who was now taking slower steps to approach Weiss.

Weiss had on a navy blue three quarters arm length cardigan that was halfway buttoned up from the bottom revealing a white button up underneath that was. The white shirt's sleeve resting perfectly just before Weiss' elbows. Wrapped around the collar of her shirt was a black bow tie. She wore dark skinny jeans that complimented her form as well along with knee high boots with about three inches of heels. Ruby stopped to look at Weiss head to toe, then looked at herself scratching the back of her head. Weiss took this moment to analyze Ruby's combination of clothes. Weiss couldn't help smiling at her friend. But she felt something was different. She was smiling at Ruby for other reasons she couldn't reach just yet.

"You look fine." Weiss assured Ruby as she almost threw herself to her dear friend placing both her hands on Ruby's shoulders. Both began blushing. Weiss, startled by her own course of action turned away with Ruby doing the same. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure why I did that..." Weiss backed away feeling her face burn.

"Uh, it's alright..." Ruby averted her gaze not wanting to her eyes to stay glued onto every aspect of Weiss. "But let's get going now, shall we?"

"O-of course!" Weiss agreed.

Ruby smirked, then turned her head away from Weiss blinding herself from seeing Weiss flushed all over again. "C'mon, it's just a couple of blocks down."

 _What is this weird feeling? Why do we seem uncomfortable with each other? It was never like this in the past, but maybe that's because we were kids and never really cared for personal space._ Weiss wondered. She shook her head before following after Ruby. Ruby froze for a second concerned about Weiss, but Weiss assured her with a smile that she was fine.

As Ruby and Weiss began walking to their destination, Ruby had her eyes glued to Beacon's tower.

"Must be nice to dorm. This tower is amazing..." Ruby said in awe. "I'd love to see the view from up there too."

"You should see the one in Atlas. It's enormous."

"Atlas is... pretty far..." Ruby mumbled.

"Maybe one day we can go together. And you can see the world of Atlas."

"Yeah?" Ruby asked with excitement. "Sounds like a plan! Dad misses you by the way."

"I miss him too. I wish he was my father." Weiss sighed.

Ruby throw an arm over Weiss' shoulders causing Weiss to jump a bit.

 _We're going to have get used to this, all over again..._ Ruby thought.

"Didn't mean to scare you... But Beacon isn't too far from Patch." Ruby informed as she looked down at Weiss who kept her eyes on the ground.

 _Why do I feel myself burning up again? Maybe it's me and I need to learn to accept gestures like this again... but Ruby_ _is my best friend,_ so why is this an issue? Weiss pondered.

"So, if you ever want to visit, we're open doors."

"Thank you, Ruby."

"Don't thank me." Ruby and Weiss then took a corner and made it to their destination. "Ah, here it is!" Ruby said pointing out to the sign.

"Café la Romania." Weiss read then entered through the doorway with Ruby following suit.

They both waited by the doorway until they were greeted by one of their hostess.

"Here again?" The young lass smiled at Ruby, then at Weiss.

"Yes, but this time with my friend and not my sister." Ruby recognised her as the cute girl from her last visit with Yang, but something was slightly different about her. Now seeing her up close and personal, Ruby could say that she was probably the same height as Weiss if Weiss were to take off her heels. She still seemed to be a little timid, but definitely more courageous to speak. Ruby realised that she had changed her hair colour. Her eyes appeared to be different as well... they were two different eye colours this time that Ruby suspected that they were just contacts. She then eyed her name tag, then resorted to a proper introduction.

"I'm Ruby, and this my friend, Weiss. We've known each other for a long time."

"Nice meeting you both, Ruby and Weiss. I'm Neo. Would you two be eating in or?"

Ruby looked over at Weiss then back at Neo. "We'll be eating in." Ruby smiled giving Weiss a light nudge to the elbow who has been remaining silent.

"Right, eating in." Weiss agreed.

"Good, you two can follow me. There's a seating for two upstairs."

Weiss kept her eye on Ruby who kept smiling as they both followed behind Neo. She had a slight suspicion that Ruby must be attracted to the girl. Ruby can fall in love with whoever she fell for, but she felt a little strange to suspect if Ruby were to ever fall for her. What would there friendship be like then? There's nothing wrong with dating your best friend, was there? The person you fall in love with ends up being your best friend either way. Weiss tried to brush away those thoughts when they had reached their seats. It really was a nice area. They were able to see outside from where their seats were. And above them was a chandelier that was dimly lit, perfect for an evening for a first date. Neo has left them after showing them to their seats and handing them their menus.

 _Date... This isn't a date Weiss. What is wrong with you? And stop thinking about your best friend in such a way...but if Ruby liked girls..._ Weiss thought as she browsed through the menu. Ruby and their server were introducing themselves in a side conversation.

"I'm Melanie," was all Weiss heard as she was focused on her thoughts.

"Um, let's see what Weiss would like to have." Ruby said to their server interrupting Weiss' thoughts when she heard her name.

"Oh, sorry!" Weiss quickly apologised and closed the menu. "I'll have a black coffee and..."

"There's more than pasties and such..." Ruby added seeing that Weiss was still a little uncertain of what to order.

"I'll have your turkey, swiss cheese and bacon. No mayo please." Weiss smiled earning a strange look from Ruby.

"What?" Weiss questioned.

"Coffee and a sandwich?" Ruby asked wondering how the two would compliment each other. Ruby chuckled and Melanie giggled at Ruby's reaction. "We'll have coffee after our meal. Weiss, how about the pineapple juice with lime and spinach? That sounds like something you would drink." Ruby suggested to Weiss who gave the okay. "As for me, I'll have the tropical juice with chicken pesto and the seasoned red skinned potatoes along with a spinach salad. And for after the meal, coffee and the mixed fruit tart, strawberry cheesecake trifle and strawberry croissants." Ruby grinned.

"Alright, anything else?" Melanie smiled at Ruby.

"I think that would be all..." Weiss said slowly as starred at Ruby.

"Alright, awesome. Hope you two enjoy your meals."

Weiss watched the girl in white leave before saying a word. "Ruby!" Weiss whispered.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to these girls? They all seem to really like you."

"Uh... what?"

"Nevermind Ruby, you're a lost cause." Weiss facepalmed herself.

"Well, there are a lot of cute girls that work here. Like Neo. She's really cute."

"So... Do you like her?"

"Can't really tell right now, but I wouldn't mind trying. The last time I came here she was really shy and had me only pay for half the price of the pastries I bought."

Weiss' brows furrowed. "Is that why we're here? To get things cheaper?"

"No, I wanted to see how they interact with you really... and... their pastries are really good here."

"Hmm... I don't know how I feel about that girl..." Weiss said softly.

Ruby shrugged as a waitress that seemed to clone Melanie in appearance came with their food and drinks. "Thank you!" Both Ruby and Weiss said simultaneously. Ruby then searched around for Melanie and spotted her at another table.

"Oh, that's my sister. We're identical twins. I'm Miltia. And oh, please be careful. The food is _very hot_." She said winking at Weiss causing her to burn red, then took her leave.

"Weiss, you okay there?" Ruby asked her friend seeing her flushed red.

"Sh-she winked... at me..."

Ruby started laughing. "Guess they just like to flirt here, or maybe she just finds you very cute. I mean I can't blame her." Ruby blurted.

"What?"

"N-nothing." Ruby turned her head to avoid Weiss' gaze, then took a big bite out of her sandwich.

"Well Ruby, before I forget, Ozpin has announced that there will be a masquerade dance sometime either this month or next month. But before that, we have another mission, or test, however they view it as." Weiss informed in between bites of her food. "And hey, good choice. The food is really good here." Weiss said chomping away not realising how hungry she was. Ruby was already pretty much done with her food. Weiss had forgotten how quickly Ruby could eat.

"Cool... I'm not so much of dancing kind of person... but that does sound fun."

"So, you'll go?"

"Yeah, I think I'll skip out on that. I can't dance." Ruby took a sip out of her tropical juice.

"What!? It'll be fun!"

"I don't know... I'd rather just sit in the corner and laugh at every girl that can't walk in heels... "

"I think you should go." Ruby and Weiss turned their heads to the voice seeing Melanie came back to their table bringing them their desserts and coffee replacing their empty plates, then left the two alone.

"See, even Melanie thinks you should go. We just need to find you someone to go with."

Ruby, the girl with a normally huge appetite was starting to lose her hunger. She picked up a strawberry croissant, but just placed it back down on her plate. Most cases, in any event her and Weiss would do together, but this time she knew it wouldn't be the same. Weiss had someone else in mind.

"Uh, Weiss. I'm sorry, but really, I'm not interested."

"If you change your mind, I'll save you a dance."

"I don't think you'd want to. I'll just end up falling over and maybe accidentally tripping you."

Weiss sighed. She knew Ruby better, but right now she knew couldn't turn Ruby's mind around. "You wanna wrap it up here?" Weiss asked her friend softly.

"Yeah." Ruby then looked up at Weiss. _What am I doing? I'm ruining our time together... Ruby you idiot._ "Let me guess, you already picked out a dress to wear."

"Actually no... Only because I'm not sure if the person I want to go with wants to even go with me..." Weiss confessed.

"You don't have to hide it, I know it's Pyrrha." Ruby smirked with a raised brow taking a sip out had coffee and almost gagged for drinking it black.

"I'm just so shy..." Weiss' shoulders rose up to near her ears as her face went red. Ruby couldn't help smiling and snickered a bit.

"Sh-shut up! You're really not helping!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Ruby arched her neck looking for anyone to flag down for the check.

Weiss couldn't turn away from Ruby's neck. She never paid any attention to it before, but now she couldn't help but to find Ruby's neckbone that gutted out when she turned so attractive. Realising where her thoughts were going, she turned to face the window and shortly after, Melanie came to their table.

"How was the meal?" she asked sweetly.

"Amazing. We're ready for the check."

"Alright, would you like to wrap up anything?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll pay." Weiss smiled.

"Hey, I'm the one who asked you to come out, so it's my treat."

Weiss gave Ruby a death stare, but she earned the opposite effect from Ruby who just winked at her.

"Ruby Rose..." Weiss said calmly. "I despise you."

"You hate that you love me, I get it."

After paying for their meal, Weiss left a huge tip and they both headed for the exit, but Neo stopped them on their heels.

"I just thought I'd give you two our business hours, we deliver." she smiled as she handed a small card to Weiss and Ruby.

"Thank you." Ruby grinned, Weiss smiled.

"Come again." Neo asked more than said.

"Of course." Ruby promised.

Now both Ruby and Weiss continued towards the exit of the café. Ruby examined the card she was given. Turning it over, she saw in a poppy handwriting a phone number she excepted it belong to Neo. Weiss peaked over and saw that it was a phone number. Immediately she knew it was Neo's.

"I still don't know how to feel about her." Weiss cringed.

"Hey, easy. We not ever become a thing. But it won't hurt to try."

"Hmph."

"C'mon Weiss, let's go."

Neo watched as the two of them exited their café together.

"Neo, is she the one?" a man asked.

"Yes." Neo smiled as the man laughed.


	11. Chapter 11: Of Complications

Pyrrha giggled at Jaune's nervous behaviour as he was trying to ask her a question.

"S-so... You know about that, uh, mas-masquerade dance that's around the corner, r-right?"

Pyrrha placed a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. "Yes, Jaune. I do."

"So, who are... you g-going with?"

"Well, I don't have anyone as of right _now_." Pyrrha answered. "But, since you are asking, I'm assuming that you want me to go with you..?"

"Y-yes! I want to go with you to the dance!" Jaune confessed.

Pyrrha giggled. "I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." Phyrra confirmed.

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

Weiss had checked out some books out from the library and was on her way to drop them off at her dorm. As she walked out of the school, she felt relaxed as the cool fresh air outside brushed against her skin. She walked casually out into Beacon's campus and witnessed Jaune and Pyrrha laughing together. She hid behind a pillar and watched as they continued to laugh together about potentially bad jokes.

 _Hmm_ , _they're quite adorable together._ Weiss thought. _There may be no chance for me and Pyrrha. Yes, I admire her, she's beautiful, talented and smart, but we just don't... click... very well. Hmm, I knew this was just a crush, or maybe I'm confused... but then, there's Ruby... Ruby has been making feel and think differently, but ugh... there's_ Neo. Neo _is someone Ruby just met. Ruby must like short girls with interesting hair colours._

 _But you like who you like. Great, why does it sound like I'm jealous? Maybe I'm just afraid Ruby will have a new best friend... or... maybe I'm just... overprotective? Ruby's really my one and only friend here... But I swear if she breaks Ruby's heart, she's done for._ Weiss groaned and crossed her arms.

While Weiss played out her thoughts on her mind, a student was exiting the building and came to witness Weiss' frustration.

"Whoa there, Weiss! Are you okay?" a young female voice asked.

"I'm fine." Weiss spat without turning around to see who was talking to her.

"Um... then may I ask you a question?" the feminine voice pleaded.

"Yes." Weiss exhaled and finally turned around to face the girl that had been speaking to her. Weiss was slightly surprised to see who it was. "Ariel?" Weiss questioned seeing that now Ariel went from chestnut brown to blonde with dark highlights.

 _How adorable._

Ariel grinned and waved exposing her unstained white teeth.

"Hey, Ariel. What's up?"

Ariel adjusted her glasses. "Well, I was wondering... um... who are you going with to... the dance?" Ariel asked slowly and carefully.

"I'm actually... I... no one I guess."

"Wait, what? What about... Ruby?"

"Ruby... she might have someone else on mind, but I never asked Ruby. I wanted to go with Pyrrha, but I'm sure that's not going to work."

"Who's this lucky person that Ruby is possibly going with?" Ariel questioned.

"Her name is Ne— wait, were you asking me to see if Ruby was still available?" Weiss said in accusing manner.

"Maybe...?" Ariel cowered scratching the back of her head. Weiss stared daggers into Ariel sapphire orbs.

"Well, if _you_ want to go to the dance with Ruby, you better act fast. There's this girl that works not too far from here she may have eyes out for. Her name is Neo."

"Neo?"

"Yes, she doesn't even go to this school! Can you even bring outsiders?"

"You can, actually."

"Do you like Ruby?" Weiss questioned.

"Me? I uh..."

"Do you?" Weiss interrogated.

"Yes, I do, but—!"

"You go to the dance with Ruby. But I _swear_ , if you don't give her a good time, you are _not_ going to receive any more kindness from me."

Ariel stared at Weiss with wide eyes.

 _What an Ice Queen, sheesh!_

"Um, right!"

"I'm serious. This is my best friend we're talking about."

"Right, I got it!" Ariel cowered. "So um, you're telling me that Ruby never asked you to the dance?"

"No, no one asked me except for you, but you have different intentions."

"Why would you not want to go with Ruby?"

"It's not that I don't, she just may have someone else in mind. And I just want her to be happy. And oh, she doesn't know how to dance... I should probably teach her..."

* * *

Neo: _Ruby, would you like to meet with me sometime tomorrow?_

Ruby: _Yes_ Ruby replied happily.


	12. Chapter 12: Like Old Times

Lecture was taking a toll on Weiss who was nodding off and on. Ruby, surprisingly was paying close attention to the lecture, but that was just so she could take notes for Weiss. She wasn't exactly sure why Weiss was so tired, but she also didn't want to pry. As Ruby was diligently writing, she felt a weight on her right shoulder. Keeping her face forward, she looked from the corner of her eye and saw that Weiss is now using her as a support to sleep on. Ruby was afraid Professor Oobleck would try to pick on Weiss, but only because she was sleeping so she tried waking her up. She softly kicked Weiss' foot from under their desk, but she only earned a groan. After several tries, she just gave up and continued to take notes.

Minutes had passed and Ruby found herself falling asleep as well, but all drowsiness left from the ringing of the bell. And Weiss too, awoke with a start.

"So, princess. You finally awake?" Ruby half smiled and packed her things.

"Ugh... Why didn't you wake me?"

Both Ruby and Weiss began to make their way out class.

"Oh, don't think that I didn't try. I was kicking your foot from under the desk."

" ... Great..."

"But," Ruby interrupted Weiss' train of thought. "I took notes for you." Ruby winked.

"No way... Did we switch roles or something? It's normally you who always falls asleep."

"Hmph. Maybe. So tell me, did you have a nice dream?"

Ruby's question had caused Weiss to blush.

"Well?" Ruby urged.

"It was a great dream as a matter of fact."

Ruby whispered into Weiss' ears. "About Pyrrha?" Weiss shot Ruby icy stare.

Ruby sighed. "Alright Weiss. Is there something going on? You're not one to sleep in class."

"I'm fine... just some things have been bugging me. Ruby throw an arm over Weiss' shoulders.

"Maybe I can help." Ruby and Weiss locked eyes for a minute.

"Do you have some free time after school?"

"For you? Always." Ruby smiled. "Do you want to cut class?"

"What!?" Weiss yelled. "Are you out of your mind!? My grades, Ruby!"

"Live a little. You're a lot more important than your grades." Ruby gave Weiss a light push to her shoulders.

"Hrmm, fine." Weiss surrendered crossing her arms.

"It's not like we've never done it before." Ruby smirked.

"Right, and you do remember that I had to study extra hard because of that."

"Y-yeah... But when don't you?" Ruby grinned.

"Hmph. You win. Now where should we go, so we don't get caught?"

"That really doesn't matter, Weiss. School is what we make it. I mean the work is ours, so if we complete any of them or not, it's up to us. They won't hold our hands."

"I hate it when you're right." Weiss smiled as the both of them headed to a staircase leading them up onto the roof of the school building.

When they had arrived, Ruby made herself comfortable by sitting on the ground leaned up against the wall with one leg folded and the other stretched out. Weiss mimicked Ruby except she crossed her legs over the other. The air was cool and calming, much needed for the heiress and her red headed friend.

"You know, I really miss this, Ruby."

"Hmm?" Ruby questioned slightly confused.

"I mean, about how we can just hang out together like this like old times."

"Yeah, we did everything together. From skipping class to wrestling each other, and just sitting in the corner of room and being in our own little worlds." Ruby turned to face Weiss who kept her eyes straight ahead of her, but was lost in a daze.

 _I feel like I'm going to see Ruby less and less, even though we attend the same school... but things are different now and I don't wish to be an obstacle in Ruby's path._

"Weiss, what's bothering you? Are you... worried about something?" Ruby asked carefully.

"N-no. I-" Before Weiss could finish, Ruby stared straight into Weiss' blue glistening eyes unintentionally cutting her off.

Weiss was lost in Ruby's silver orbs that for a moment she forgot to breathe.

 _So sweet and warm... Like molten iron... I can just get lost in those eyes..._ _Arg! Weiss, this is your best friend! Do not ruin what you have!_

"Weiss? C'mon Weiss, what's going on?"

"Uh...!" Weiss quickly turned away from Ruby's gaze hoping that her somewhat observant friend couldn't see that she was getting flushed up.

"Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." Ruby shifted and sat with her arms hugging one of her knees.

"Ruby, has anyone asked you out to the dance yet?" Weiss asked finally speaking out.

"No. Why?"

"If someone asked you to go with them, would you deny them?"

"I'd feel pretty bad if I said no, but it really depends on who it is. And Weiss, you know I'm not big on dancing..."

"It's fine, I can teach you."

Ruby gave Weiss' retort a thought before answering. "Um, do you happen to know who might want to go to the dance with me?"

"What if Ariel asked you?"

"Hmm, sure I guess." Ruby almost mumbled.

Weiss snickered. "You really don't want to go? And is that because you can't dance?"

"No."

 _Oh no, did I really mess this one up? All because I don't want Ruby to go with Neo? There's just something about her that makes me not trust her... But maybe deep down Ruby wants to go with her..._

"Well, alright. Guess I can't seem to really convince you to go."

"No." Ruby sighed.

 _Ruby seems so... so upset! I think I really messed this one up!_

"Ruby, you know, you can bring outsiders to the dance. Did you want to bring Neo?" Weiss nudged Ruby with her elbow. "Is that why you're seeing her later today?" Weiss said in a teasing voice.

"No. I just want to see how far we'll go, if we have anything at all. I mean yeah I find her cute, but there's nothing about her that makes me... that makes me... feel like I should... I don't know... uh, spend my life with her? But you get what I mean, right?"

"Ruby," Weiss began in gentle tone. "You love who you love, but _please_ be cautious." Weiss placed a gentle arm on Ruby's shoulders with her eyes filled with concern.

"Hmph." Ruby smirked. "You really don't like Neo, huh? And again, as of now, I feel no sort of attachment to her."

 _Because it's you that I really want to spend my life with, but you seem like such a far off dream..._

"I don't know how to feel about her, but I swear, if she breaks your heart or hurt you in any way, I will make sure she falls apart ten times harder." Weiss' lips twitched.

"That's a little intense there... but how are you and Pyrrha? I feel like that's something we need to talk about."

Weiss' shoulders slumped. "Well," Weiss began. "I- it's not going anywhere..."

"Have you even tried?" Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

"There really isn't a need to..."

"Weiss." Ruby said in a stern voice. "You have to try. You just can't tell me everything. That's not going to do you any good. All you do is talk about Pyrrha and don't do anything."

"Well, maybe it's because I know there's no chance with her."

"You never tried."

"There's no point in trying when everything is plain and obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not... meant to be."

Ruby gave it a thought for a second, starring into her crush'es blue eyes that weren't meeting hers. "You don't seem all too upset about it..."

"You kind of just, accept things, you know?" Weiss didn't say a word for a moment. "Why aren't you dating someone? Unless you count Neo."

The question caught Ruby off guard, but nonetheless, Ruby answered quickly. "The person I-she's-she's not into me, but let's not count Neo just yet."

Weiss then sat hugging her knees now. "I was quite torn between Pyrrha and one other person, but I don't want to get in the way of the other person's... priorities." Weiss questioned the word "priorities" more than stated. "And Pyrrha, she's into Jaune. All that time spent studying together, I felt like a third wheel. Wish I saw it sooner."

"And who's this other person that's seems to be bringing you down? You hardly ever spoke of this person. In fact, I don't think you've ever spoke of them."

Weiss had to come up quickly with a plausible excuse and one where Ruby wouldn't speculate that they also attended Beacon. That would risk Ruby possibly trying to hook up Weiss with a random person.

"She's... they're back in Atlas." Weiss managed to lie about.

"Oh..." Ruby uttered. "Were you two at least friends?"

"No. And I'm sorry, but I don't wish to keep on talking about this..." Weiss turned to face Ruby with saddened eyes, but she still held a small smile on her lips. "You should go get your girl." Weiss elbowed Ruby's side as she winked.

"Wha—? Hey, we're not—!" Weiss interrupted Ruby by placing a gentle kiss on Ruby's cheek. Ruby froze feeling her face burning hot cupping the cheek that Weiss had just kissed.

"Um, I'm sorry! I just really... wanted to go back, like, like old times! But I guess... it was just too soon!" Weiss cried out taking a few steps back and now she too was red in the face.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Weiss, you are so stupid! Like what were you thinking!?_

"No, no! It's fine! I was just caught off guard!" Ruby said grinning awkwardly.

Weiss stood up now with Ruby doing the same. Weiss took in a few breaths before speaking again. "Okay, but you should really get going, okay?"

"Right." Ruby began adjusting her clothes. _Ruby you idiot. Why couldn't you just go with it?_ Ruby thought to herself.

The duo began walking side by side each other towards the staircase to leave the rooftop of their school. They made small talk as they headed to the exit and down the steps to the first floor.

"Are you okay with skipping class again?" Ruby asked, but then quickly added, "But I don't mean like everyday, just when we really need to, if we can't find any other time."

Weiss didn't glare at Ruby this time, instead she smiled up at her black crimson haired friend. "Hopefully you and I will have the free time to actually meet up so that skipping class doesn't become a habit. Today could've put a dent to my grades." She playfully jabbed a finger in Ruby's face.

Ruby nervously scratched the back of her head and sheepishly smiled. And before Ruby could say anything, Weiss spoke again.

"But I'm glad we skipped out on class today. I think we both needed it."

"We sure did, especially you. But c'mon, after you." Ruby said to Weiss as she held the door open for her exiting the staircase of the building.

Ruby and Weiss continued walking together through their school's campus. The two of them remained silent as they walked slowly besides each other just enjoying the company of one another.

* * *

[ _Blake and Yang_ ]

"Aha! There they are!" Blake announced from a tree branch as she spotted her targets, Weiss and Ruby. The duo had caused her some distress for not showing up in class. "Of course they'd skip class together, to _be_ together. That's cute."

"You see them!?" Yang asked with a mix of concern and excitement. She was worried for why her sister had skipped class. "And cute? What are they doing? What are they doing?" Yang asked earnestly.

"They are sooo cute!" Blake complimented.

"Get down from there, I wanna see!" Yang demanded as she pulled on Blake's legs.

"Arg! Fine, but I'm not helping you get up there!" Blake declared while she gracefully dropped herself down from the tree branch.

Yang grabbed hold of the tree branch with both arms and hulled herself up on there with her eyes desperately searching for Ruby and Weiss. When she had finally found them, her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open to a huge grin.

"Awwwe! They're so cute together! Just look at them smiling and laughing and oh!" Yang said in surprise. "I am taking pictures!" She said holding up her scroll and snapping pictures of Ruby and Weiss.

"What? What are they doing?" Blake asked turning her attention back to the class cutting girls.

When Blake gave the girls her attention again, the were just standing really close to each other with their backs turned to her and Yang. Both Blake and Yang covered their mouths with both their hands in excitement of the actions being displayed before them.

* * *

"Well, this is where we part." Ruby breathed out facing her heart's desire.

Weiss smiled locking her eyes with Ruby. "Okay, so let's try this one more time."

Weiss decided for them as she went for the hug that Ruby returned. But when she tried to kiss Ruby again, Ruby was doing the same where they almost ended up kissing each other's lips. Weiss had turned away in time, blushing slightly, but Ruby's face went hot as she opened her eyes seeing that she was kissing the very end of Weiss' lips.

"Uh..." Was all Ruby was able to utter as she stood there frozen just starring at Weiss.

Weiss just waved her arms at Ruby saying, "It's okay, it's okay! It's only awkward if we make it awkward!"

"R—right!" Ruby managed trying to pull herself together.

"Now go get your girl! You don't want to keep a lady waiting!" Weiss said as she tried to push Ruby forward.

Ruby grabbed hold of Weiss' hand before she could walk away causing Weiss to look up again and blushing all over again. Ruby had on a gentle smile on her face. They stood like that for a moment, but for the both of them it felt like an eternity.

"Y—yes, Ruby?"

"Thank you, Weiss." Ruby then pulled Weiss close to her and finally they accomplished an embrace that wasn't uncomfortable for them.

"Ruby," Weiss began in an almost whisper. "Please be cautious."

"I will." Ruby promised looking deep into Weiss' eyes.

After their moments together they parted ways with their hands almost refusing to unlock from one another. Weiss walked briskly back to her dorm room as Ruby made her to café la Romania where Neo was waiting for her.

As Weiss was walking back she heard a rustle in the trees above her to find two figures falling down in front of her.

"Umph!" came from Yang who landed facedown on the ground. Then came another "umph" when Blake fell onto Yang's back shortly after.

"We can explain." Blake said ever so casually.

"Hey, help me up!" Yang cried from the ground.

"Right... You know, that's why they made bedrooms for that kind of stuff." Weiss joked ignoring Yang's call for help.

"Whoa! _We_ were _not_ doing that kind of thing!" Blake argued, also ignoring Yang.

"Yeah! We're way more discreet than that!" Yang said as she finally got herself up.

Both Blake and Weiss just starred at Yang with wide eyes. Yang exchanged looks with both of them. "Ahem, what I meant to say was, we would be more discreet than that... Like you know, we wouldn't..."

"Yang!" Blake snapped slapping a hand over Yang's mouth and with a free hand she facepalmed herself. "Weiss, don't listen to her... We haven't..."

"Blake... too much, too much." Weiss nervously smiled.

"So!" Yang started to changed the subject. "Ruby is seeing Neo...?"

"Yes." Weiss replied in defeat.

"Wait, so what were you two doing over there?"

"What?" Weiss spat. "Are you telling me that you two were spying on us?"

"It was her idea!" Both Blake and Yang simultaneously accused each other.

"You two are the worst! But yes, she's seeing Neo. She wants to see how far they'll go, _if_ they end up together at all." Weiss crossed her arms with an evident crinkle on her nose.

"Hmm... Weiss, do you have time today to chat?" Yang asked with surprisingly concern.

"What!? Ruby and I skipped out on classes today! And you think I have time? I'm behind in my courses now!"

"If this was Ruby that asked you—"

"Hey, don't use that method against me!"

"Well? Do you have time?"

"Fine, I do."

"Great! To my house!" Yang cheered.

"But I am leaving before Ruby gets home."

"Sure, sure. Let's go. I'll get an aircraft now."

"Weiss, I have notes for today's lecture if you want them." Blake offered.

Weiss gasped, grateful that she and Blake shared all their classes together, but one. "Thank you Blake, thank you!"

* * *

"Guys, let's go, our ride is here!" Yang said as she ran towards the aircraft dragging Blake who dragged Weiss."

"Ruby, what took you so long?" Neo asked.

"I—I'm sorry. I was with Weiss."

Neo cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to not keep a lady waiting?"

"Ha! Weiss did today!" Ruby scratched the back of her head.

Neo smiled. "So I'll assume that it was your fault that you took so long."

"Heh, that works."

"C'mon inside though. Would you like a coffee? It's on the house."

"Sure, can't deny that, now can I?"

"Hmph." Neo smiled. "Hey Junior." Neo greeted the man by the bar who was conversing with another man in a white coat.

"Junior? He's your boss, yes?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. And the other man, I believe his name is Roman. He's been coming here pretty often."

Neo said as she quickly made her rounds around the café to fix Ruby a cup of coffee and grabbed some pastries. She glanced over to Roman who caught her eye, then quickly turned his gaze away and directed them to Ruby who wasn't aware of all the eyes that were on her.

"C'mon, Ruby. Let's head to my place."


	13. Chapter 13: Coming Out

Gust of wind started to erupt, the smell of rain was in the air, and gray clouds started to gather. Neo looked up to the sky and then to Ruby's eyes comparing the similarities. But what she saw in Ruby's eyes was that Ruby looked lost in a daze. She couldn't tell what Ruby was thinking, but also didn't want to pry.

"The weather was a lot nicer earlier." Ruby noted.

"Yeah, but at least we're almost at my house."

Neo didn't live all that far from the bakery. It was roughly just a ten minute walk to her duplex. It was a decent size home with moderate decal around the interiors. Just a few paintings hung up here and there. They walked past a couple of rooms that all seem securely shut and off limits. Ruby's eyes wandered all around the place, but then caught herself thinking that it may have been rude of her to keep on staring, but Neo made no note of it.

"You've got a nice home." Ruby complimented taking a sip of her coffee. "Who do you live with?"

"I have roommates, Melanie and Miltia. We actually just passed by their rooms."

"Oh!" Ruby uttered softly, but in surprise.

"Do you want to hang in my room?" Neo asked.

"S—sure…"

"Ruby, relax. I'm not going to do anything." Neo assured her.

 _Ruby, please be cautious…_ Weiss' words repeated themselves in her head. _I really should be cautious… what if she poisoned the food? But why would she do that?"_ Ruby thought as she looked at the pastries in her hands.

Neo opened the door to her room and led Ruby in. She noticed Ruby staring awkwardly at the pastries in her hands.

"Ruby, what's wrong? Those strawberry croissants aren't going to eat themselves." Neo joked.

Startled by Neo's comment, Ruby took a bite of her croissants. "Sorry, I spaced out."

"Who are you thinking of?" Neo asked as she sat on the edge of her bed and gently patted the area next to her for Ruby to join.

Ruby felt her face burn. She stopped chewing and just swallowed hard.

* * *

"It's Ruby!" Weiss cried as she fell slump on the table in front of her.

"Awe, Weiss!" Yang said now patting Weiss on the back trying to soothe her like a child.

"So first it was Pyrrha and now Ruby…?" Blake asked calculatively.

"Yes!" Weiss answered as she kept her head down on the table resting on both her folded arms. "But Pyrrha was just a crush! I didn't like her the way I like Ruby now." Weiss said finally looking back up.

"I don't see the problem. Why not just tell Ruby how you feel?" Yang asked appearing quite clueless to Weiss' situation.

"Because Yang, Ruby wants to see how far she'll go with Neo. She doesn't like me and I don't want to interfere with Ruby's love life as much as I don't even approve of Neo." Weiss crossed her arms with her face flushed from anger and jealousy.

Blake and Yang exchanged glances then both looked back at Weiss.

"I want to meet this Neo…" Blake said to herself, but loud enough for Yang and Weiss to hear.

"I'm never going back to that bakery unless I need to beat her up." Weiss declared.

"Jealouschnee…" Yang said under her breath, but earned herself an elbow to the rib by Blake. Weiss just ignored her terrible pun. "Ow, sorry! I'll be serious! I'll be serious!" Yang pleaded.

"So when did you realised that you like Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Well, when I first saw Ruby again after what felt like _forever_ , it was like meeting a different person. She's gotten taller, hair is shorter, but it looks super cute on her, and I don't know… these past weeks I had just been lying to myself about why I was nervous every time I saw her. But who am I kidding? Like when we went out for lunch, I was so jealous of Neo!"

"Oooh, what happened?" Yang interrogated.

"She just… Ruby just kept smiling around her But Ruby was upset that day and I guess it's all cause I'm just not a fan of Neo." Weiss concluded with a huff and rested her head on her hand.

"No, I won't say that you're not a fan, even though you probably won't like her at in the future, but right now you're just a jealous Schnee." Blake assured with a nod of her head.

"Blake… did you just make a Yang pun?" Weiss asked with wide eyes while Yang exploded into laughter offering Blake a high five which she took without even having to see where the hand was held up.

"I can't believe you two…" Weiss whispered shaking her head.

"I think right now it's best to have Ruby experiment, if that's what you want to call it with Neo. I mean, how many girls are after Ruby right now?" Yang questioned.

"I agree with Yang. It's a good time for Ruby to have some experience since she seems to be a little unsure of herself, but after, she'll know who to chose and who to not close. And let's see, we have Weiss, Neo and..?" Blake counted with her fingers.

"Ariel." Weiss answered.

"Ahhh! Little Ariel! How could I forget!?" Yang facepalmed herself.

"Guys, this is probably a dumb question, but I need to know…" Weiss began.

"Okay, shoot." Yang declared.

Weiss inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "Out of all the girls mentioned, who do you think is best for Ruby?" Weiss carefully asked.

"What? Weiss, why would you ask such a—?"

"Weiss, let me ask you this. Who do you think is better?" Yang asked throwing the question back at Weiss.

Weiss didn't say anything for a little bit, contemplating on Yang's fireback.

"It's not a hard question, Weiss. I know you want to be the one with Ruby. But if you're going to ask and doubt yourself, you're not doing yourself any good, especially if you two end up together." Yang explained. "So tell me, who do you think is better for Ruby? Who has known Ruby for pretty much their whole life?"

"Um… I might be thinking of Weiss…." Ruby confessed.

"So, Ruby," Neo started causing Ruby to look up at her square in the face.

"Yes, Neo?"

"Why are you here?" Neo asked smirking at Ruby.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know, why are you really here?"

"Neo, I don't understand… you wanted me to come, didn't you?"

"I did, but aren't you and Weiss a thing? You could've gone with Weiss, I would've understand."

Ruby couldn't help, but to laugh. "If Weiss and I were dating I'd be the happiest person living."

"Yet you chose to come here instead of giving it a shot and telling her how you feel?"

Ruby was unsure of what Neo was trying to get at, but she assumed that Neo probably just wanted to help her sort out her situation with Weiss.

"Well, the thing is… Weiss has doesn't have any interest in me. She likes someone back in Atlas and maybe likes one of our classmates…?"

"Hmm, I see, but why would you want to keep chasing someone who doesn't like you?"

"Because I might have a chance, I mean she's into girls so…"

"And what if you're not her type?"

"Um… I don't know, but—"

" _I_ like you. That's why _I_ wanted you to come. Stop chasing a dream, Ruby."

Ruby's ears started burning.

"Ha! Look at you Ruby, you're blushing! That's how you get when you like someone. So are you sure you're in love with Weiss?"

"Well, I also came… cause I figured that… that you might like me… and I wanted to see how far we'll go…but I don't know… " Ruby turned her attention away from Neo. "I love Weiss."

"Yang, I get where you're coming from, but I'm old news. Why would Ruby want to date someone she's known her whole life?"

"Weiss," Yang began. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Wha—?"

"Because you too have known Ruby you're entire life and there's nothing wrong with dating your best friend."

"We'd lose what we have…"

"You love and you lose. You win some and you lose some. Weiss, once you and Ruby date, there's really not going to be a lot of changes on your life. You're probably just gonna have to get used to making public, which I'd say, you guys kind of already do…"

"What!? No we don't!" Weiss argued.

"Did you forget that Yang and I were watching you two earlier?"

"Yeah! And we have pictures!" Yang said as she held up her scroll.

"What!?" Weiss shrieked.

"Oh, but don't worry. We won't show them to anyone and only when you two are dating you guys can have these pictures." Yang grinned.

"Oh yeah, if we ever do date." Weiss mumbled.

Yang's expression shifted from cheery to one that said, "are you kidding me right now?" "Well, I'll be back. I need a drink." Yang claimed as she started walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey, wait!" Weiss called out.

"What is it Ice Queen?"

"Hey!" but Weiss was only slightly offended. "What are you drinking?"

"Alcohol. You're stressing me out. And I can see that you're pretty stressed out too, but here have some water."

Blake snickered while Weiss pouted.

"Blake, want something with alcohol or no?"

"Water is fine." she said to Yang. "Weiss, do you drink?" Blake was curious to know after Weiss' reaction to only receiving water.

"No, I don't. But sometimes I want to… like right now, but I know really shouldn't."

"I know I'm not your parents, but I will not allow it until _maybe_ you're of age." Yang made clear.

"Yang, I really don't plan on it. I don't think a hunter or huntress should really be drinking."

"Hey! What are you trying to say about my uncle!?" Yang asked slamming her drinking down on the table.

"What? I didn't say anything about your uncle!" Weiss argued.

"Weiss, drink some water… cause I think you need it. You didn't get he fact that what you said applies to Yang's uncle and herself, but I'm not sure why she didn't take any offense to it…"

"Oooh… I'm sorry Yang… I—I don't know where my head is…"

"Still all over that kiss from Ruby I bet." Yang giggled.

"It's okay Weiss, after all this, Ruby will know who's best for her. In fact, she might already."

"I don't know, Blake. If she's happy with whoever she's with, I should be happy too… even if it's Neo… I don't understand why Neo and not Ariel… I'm not saying that Neo isn't cute or nice or anything, but I just can't seem to trust her."

"When you see Ruby tomorrow, ask her how it went."

"Oh, I am definitely asking." Weiss confirmed. "And oh, are you two going to the dance together?"

"You bet!" Yang threw an arm over Blake's shoulders.

"Yang, get away from me…"

"But why?"

"Your breath reaks of alcohol." Blake stated with annoyance.

"Sorry babe."

"You two are really cute." Weiss complimented as she imagined her life with Ruby.

"Did you ask Ruby to the dance?" Blake inquired bringing Weiss back to earth.

"No, I wanted to. But I didn't. She doesn't even want to go, use did say that she might go if Ariel wanted to go with her… maybe her mind will change after tonight…"

"Hmm… well if she does choose to go, you'll be there, right?"

"Without a doubt. Because _we_ are best friends. I'll make her dance with me. She just needs to learn how to dance first."

"You say that, but you're here with me. So do you like her as much as you say?" Neo asked.

"I'm here to maybe set myself straight. And again, to see if maybe we do go farther, cause I really don't know…"

"Let me help you out then." Neo pulled Ruby into a kiss. Shocked and confused, Ruby couldn't kiss her back, when felt her heart race.

"Uh… N—Neo… I don't…"

"If you really love her, you wouldn't have allowed for that to happen." Neo clarified. "Now c'mon. Let's try again." Neo led Ruby into the kiss and now Ruby returned, it was brief, but it helped soothe the aching pain in Ruby's heart.

"That was… kinda nice."

"Hmph. See?" Neo smiled like she had accomplished a great feat.

Ruby's eyes were now hooded, unsure of what she had done and not knowing how to feel.

 _Why did that feel so right, yet so wrong?_ Ruby staggered as got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Neo asked.

"I—I don't know what I just did… so I think I should go."

"Sometimes you can't really tell on the first day." Neo said as she got up to guide Ruby out of house. "I'll see you again." Neo smiled planting another kiss on Ruby's lips. "Looks like it'll rain at any minute, so let me get you an aircraft home."

"Th—thanks." Ruby replied still unsure of anything.

* * *

"Guys… I have to leave." Weiss stood up abruptly. "Blake, thank you for the notes, but I have to go."

"Oh, okay, but why the rush all of a sudden?" Yang asked.

Weiss placed a hand to her heart. "Something doesn't feel right…"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked now really confused to the situation.

"I don't know, but I just felt a pang in my heart…" Weiss' eyes began to water. "It's Ruby. It has to be."

"D—don't you wanna stay a while until Ruby gets home?" Yang asked, almost demanding.

"I—I can't… plus, she might get mad at me if she knew I was here and I didn't tell her…" Weiss said as she rushed out the door and made her way back to Beacon.

Blake and Yang exchanged glances. But Yang had a look of suspicion. She let out a sigh. "I hope Ruby knows what she's doing. If Weiss said that there's something wrong, I believe it. Especially when it comes down to Ruby."

"Hmm… Weiss is a keeper." Blake stated. "But they are _so_ complicated!" she added.

"I kind of like them that way… it's cute and entertaining, even though I really just want them to forget all about consideration and just make out already. But, they've gotta learn. I mean, I'm sure that they don't want another person to be the messenger and say, 'Hey, Ruby is in love with you,' or Weiss, Ruby wants to date you.'"

"Confrontation is best in person, especially with the ones you love."

The trip back to Beacon felt like hours even though the ride was approximately a half hour. Weiss constantly had to keep on fighting the tears that kept forming in her eyes. And just when Weiss thought things couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. Weiss wasn't up for it, but found it funny how the weather seemed to match her current mood. She walked briskly towards her dorm, but before heading any farther to campus, she turned to face the direction of the bakery. Her brows furrowed, but she chose to head back into her dorm.

"Roman," Neo said through her scroll.

 _Neo? What is it?_ he answered.

"I might need some help…" she answered him.

 _I thought you'd never ask._


	14. Chapter 14: Balance

_Ruby. Ruuby…_ a voice whispered.

Ruby awoke with a start blinking her eyes together and trying to get a hold of herself. Her breathing came in short breaths. Her heartbeat was faster than normal.

 _Ruby._ Came the voice again. Instantly she recognised the voice; it was unmistakable.

"Mom?" Ruby sat up in her bed now looking all around the room.

 _Ruby, beware those who claim to love you…_

"Huh? Mom? Mom!" Ruby called out, but received no response. "Beware those who claim to love you." Ruby repeated her mother's words in a whisper.

 _What could you mean?_ She pondered.

Then came a knock on her door. "Ruby and are you okay in there?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks Yang!"

"Alright, I'll see you in school, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you…" Ruby replied back, but too soft for Yang to hear.

Ruby quickly rushed out of bed to prepare for her day at school, but before going she decided it was best to visit her mother's grave again. In a flash she grabbed her cloak, threw herself out of her nightwear and into her uniform and was out the door.

 _Maybe I'll get some answers… Your voice was much to clear to be a dream…_ Ruby thought as she sped into the forest of Patch.

When Ruby had arrived at her mother's grave, there was a light fragrance of roses and she knew it belonged to none other than her mother. A gentle breeze blew past her revealing her bright silver eyes to the world. Before her, a small whirlwind of rose petals began to form. Ruby smiled remembering how her mother's rose petals had surrounded her before she left for her first day at Beacon.

"Thank you mother. I'm not sure of what you meant earlier, but I'll take precautions." Ruby's eyes started to tear up a little. "I miss you…" Ruby whispered. Then came a buzzing from Ruby's scroll causing Ruby to jump. She checked to see who it was from and saw that it was from Weiss. Without even seeing the entire message her heart leapt for joy.

"Mom, I'll talk to you again, but if I stay any longer I'm going to be very late for classes and I might not hear the end of it from Weiss." Then her thoughts flickered to Neo almost destroying her mood with confusion. Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Well, it's time I get going, I love you."

Ruby took slow steps as she walked away from her mother's grave. She looked at her scroll again and could only image angry messages from Weiss.

 _{Ruby, where are you?}_

 _{Ruby! Answer your scroll!}_

 _{Ruby, how could you cut class without me!}_

 _{Wait Ruby, I'm sorry if you're still with Neo right now…}_

Ruby couldn't help but to laugh at Weiss' constant nagging of text messages whenever she was anxious or excited. In this case… probably a little angry and a little anxious. But Ruby didn't answer Weiss until she got onto an aircraft for Beacon.

Weiss, are you texting while in class? A few moments later came Weiss' reply.

 _{Pfft, nooo…}_

{Weiss! You naughty thing you!}

 _{"School is what we make it" - Ruby Rose c;}_

 _{Just saying}_

{Heh, my own lines backfired on me, I'll get you back later}

 _{If you can even get here first.}_

{I'll be there soon, I promise. (heart emoticon)}

 _{Please, I'm dying of boredom…}_

{Hang in there! I love you (heart emoticon)}

 _{And I wuv you too~ (heart emoticon)}_

Ruby's heart fluttered in her chest. Neo couldn't tell who she loves and who she doesn't. Especially when the smallest of things her love does or say makes her so happy and lively inside.

* * *

Blake nudged Weiss a few times for texting in class, but Weiss couldn't care less at the moment.

"At least tell me if Ruby is going to make it to this period." Blake whispered. "And do I have to take notes for you again?"

"No, I actually already know about this course and she's on her way." Weiss replied back as quietly as she could.

"Ms. Belladonna! Ms. Schnee! Is there something that you would like to share to the class?" Doctor Oobleck called them out.

"Sorry, but a part of your shirt isn't tucked in and it's quite distracting." Blake quickly responded back.

"Oh! Oh dear, I must look like a fool!" he started spinning around in circles trying to see what side of his clothes he needed to tuck in.

"On your right…? N—not behind you Profess— Doctor Oobleck… oh, there you go." Weiss guided him.

"Why thank you, Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Schnee. And good, you corrected yourself. But! As I was saying!" he continued rambling on the lecture as every word of it was going in through Weiss' ear and out the other.

Weiss' eye flickered from the her text book that she paid no attention to, to the doorway hoping to see Ruby would come rushing through. After a few minutes had passed, she felt a buzzing from her scroll. She didn't even have to check to see who it was from. Her heart already knew. She looked from the doorway then back to Doctor Oobleck. And there she was standing by the doorway, her rule breaking, slacking, yet brilliant at the same time friend. Ruby Rose. Weiss smiled at her dear friend, but her eyes suggested danger towards Ruby. All Ruby could do was smile back nervously and scratched the back of her head. But then she sent Weiss a message.

 _{Don't get mad at me, I love you!}_

{You better prepare to run… c;}

And just like that, before the bell had even hung Weiss gathered her books altogether, threw them into her bookbag and with a glyph she created she was behind Ruby within seconds.

"Hello, _Ruby Rose_." Weiss greeted dauntingly.

Ruby smirked at her friend's course of actions."Hey, _Weiss Schnee_." Ruby's voice came out in a gruff and prepared to run down the halls activating her semblance.

Weiss was confident in her skills. She allowed Ruby to get ahead start while she took that time to check out her fingernails. Satisfied with how they appeared, she gave Ruby her attention. She watched Ruby as sprinted down the hallway in a flurry of rose petals analyzing the route she'd take due to the hallways and the destination she would arrive at. Weiss created another glyph several feets ahead of Ruby and landed right in front her as Ruby made it. But just when Weiss thought herself successful, Ruby ran up along the walls knocking down several fliers on bulletin boards.

 _Of course she would do that._ Weiss smiled. _Okay, time for Plan B._

Professor Ozpin was leaving a classroom nearby with Professor Glynda following suit.

"Just what on Remnants name is going on here?!" Professor Glynda exploded while Professor Ozpin just took a sip out of his mug watching Ruby freeze in her steps at the sound of Glynda's voice, then turning his attention to Weiss who just innocently smiled and waved at them.

"Hello." Weiss sweetly greeted her two professors while forming a glyph next to Ruby launching herself forward and dragging her red headed friend with her. "We—we were just heading to class!" Weiss called out rushing through the hallway pulling on Ruby's cloak.

"Unbelievable…" Professor Glynda groaned while tending to every fallen flier with her staff.

"Easy now, it's not everyday we find students enthusiastic to learn." Ozpin defended.

"Ozpin, the bell hasn't even—" before she could finish her sentence, the bell sounded for the next period. "Ugh… well never mind." she rolled her eyes and watched herds of students running out of classrooms to their lockers, back to their dorm rooms, or leaving the building entirely to head on back home for the day.

"They must be excited for the mission in a few weeks to be using their semblances just to get to class."

"Well, if they are "training" we have a whole training ground for that!" Glynda explained.

"Let them be, Glynda."

* * *

Ruby and Weiss continued to run down the halls passing by students who were giving them questioning glances. They briefly turned their heads to see if their professors were tailing behind them, but were blocked out by other students trying to get to their next class or other destinations.

"Kinda thought they were gonna have your head for pulling that stunt there, Weiss."

"Psshh, me? A Schnee? Wouldn't go down without a fight." she said with her nose to the air.

"Heh, oh alright—"

"Wait, Ruby!" Weiss skidded through the hallway trying to stop herself.

"What?" Ruby called out.

"Class is _this_ way!" she said pulling again on Ruby's cloak. "We can't miss out on class this time!" she said dragging her friend to the staircase that would lead them to class.

"You know, that's funny cause earlier you seemed pretty mad that I missed class without you."

" _Who_ were you with?" Weiss asked with an edginess in her voice.

"I was— my mom. I was with Mom…"

Ruby's eyes shifted from joyfulness to sadness with a slight hint of fear in an instant of Weiss' interrogation, but continued to smile. But it didn't pass by Weiss.

Weiss met Ruby's silver glistening pools. "Oh… Ruby, I'm so sorry…" Weiss took Ruby's hands in hers holding them tightly. "Especially for all those nagging messages when you were with her…" Weiss trailed off.

"Hey, it's only natural when your best friend gets a little jealous thinking that you're spending time with someone out of the friend circle." Ruby gave Weiss a little nudge.

"Heh, guess my jealousy can be my downfall." Weiss half smiled, but it didn't match her eyes as a thought came to her head. "Hey, Ruby." Weiss started.

"What?" Ruby asked as they continued to make way for class again.

"I'm just a jealou _schnee._ " Weiss remarked upon entering their music class. Ariel, who was sitting patiently for class to start watched the both of them enter and smiled to herself seeing how well they got along.

Ruby chuckled taking a seat next to Ariel. "Wow, that was terrible. Hope you haven't been hanging around with Yang too much."

"Hey, _you_ still laughed." Weiss adjusted her skirt then sat next to Ruby.

"Just so you could feel better about yourself." Ruby smirked.

"I hate you." Weiss smiled.

"Wow, you two sure do get along nicely." Ariel commented.

"Yeah, this is us. Eheheh… so please excuse us of we're… you know… too much."

Professor Edith then walked into the room eyeing Ruby and Weiss who were giggling in back, but she didn't bother to tell them to keep it down. Judging from the little background information that Ruby had given about her song " _The Favor_ ," she knew Ruby was talking about Weiss. Ever since Weiss first started at Beacon, she noticed that Ruby seemed a lot happier and that was when she had put two and two together.

"Ahem, class." she said as a method of gathering her students attention. Ruby and Weiss had even stopped laughing. "Today, we are going to start on a different project. The one you had earlier in the month will be set aside for now. Today, you are going to look for a song that you would like to… remake. It can be any song. But, you must change it. And by that, I mean you change the scale it is in, or the instruments used to compose the song. Think of it as your own cover for the song. And you will have to perform it. The reason I decided to set aside the other project is because that is more of a long term one and the next few weeks will be pretty busy for you all as well as the staff here that we won't have classes for the next few weeks. You are to use that time to train, practice and rest in preparations for a new semester."

Weiss rested her head on her right hand, while Ruby was giving Professor Edith her full attention.

"In the next few weeks, you will be going on a mission to Forever Fall and much like the first mission, you will be taking out grimm. This is to observe your skill and unlike last time, there will be no upperclassman to accompany you. But, no worries. We will have fine huntresses and huntsmen to lead you. However, I'd advise you all to be training. Ruby, I believe you're uncle is one of the ones who will be part of this."

Ruby gasped. "Uncle Qrow! Weiss, you haven't seen him in forever!"

"Should I be excited…?" she questioned jokingly.

"And oh, one more thing! Even though I'm sure you all know and are all excited for, the masquerade ball!" Professor Edith added, but with the mention of the dance didn't bring so much joy to Weiss, Ruby, or Ariel as it did with other students who were not breaking out into conversations about who they were planning on going with and what they wanted to wear. "Alright class, simmer down. And let's get started."

The students began to look up songs they had downloaded onto their scroll, while some chose to look up songs on their laptops. Some already began to try to play the song they chose with their favourite instruments. Ruby and Ariel moved to a table and brought out their laptops as well.

"Ruby, what song are you choosing?" Ariel asked her.

"Um, this one is a song by Memphis May Fire, its sound is a little different from their usual songs. And don't tell anyone what song I'm choosing." Ruby whispered. "And by that I mean, as long as Weiss doesn't know."

Ariel couldn't help, but to snicker. "Are all your projects going to be inspired by or for her?"

Ruby blushed a deep shade of pink and started adjusting her cloak even though it was perfectly planted on her shoulders. Weiss was watching Ruby from the corner of her eye and couldn't fight back the smirk on her face. She knew something was up every time Ruby would adjust her cloak.

"Um… well… I mean… i—if you like someone…" Ruby tried explaining while on the edge of her seat.

"So what's the song?" Ariel asked trying to break Ruby out of fit of nervousness.

"Oh, right!" Ruby whispered the song to Ariel's ear.

"Hmm… I don't think I know that one…"

"It's pretty old."

"Ruby…"

"Yes, Ariel?"

"Let me teach you how to dance." she whispered.

"What?"

"For the ball, let me teach you how to dance."

"Um, I wasn't planning on going… unless… did you… want… to go with me—?" Ruby asked remembering when Weiss had said if Ariel asked her to go. "And by the way, I am not that bad at dancing."

"I'll be the judge of that and I wouldn't mind going with you, if you wanted to go with me, but I really think you should 'll make someone's world if you do go. Besides, isn't Ice Queen over there available?"

"She never asked me, but she kept telling me to go… even when the person she wanted to go with has no interest in her at all…" Ruby mumbled. "I guess I'll go. So she won't be alone cause I'm sure she's still planning on going."

"Good, but you're going to have to be _my_ partner."

"When is this teaching lesson happening?"

"Next time you're available." Ariel smiled.

Ruby smiled understanding Ariel's plan then looked over at Weiss who was staring back at her. Ruby blinked a few times.

 _Was she staring at me this whole time?_

 _Great Weiss, no point in looking away now cause Ruby already saw you staring. Oh well, time to play it cool._

"Hey, Ruby." Weiss said ever so casually. Ruby then walked back to her seat her gaze never leaving Weiss'.

"What song are you choosing?"

"I have no idea." Weiss stated almost without a care in the world. "What about you?"

"That, I can't say. Else it won't be a surprise when we get to performing it cause you'll most likely know how I'm going to take on this assignment." Ruby felt a buzzing coming from her scroll, but ignored it.

"Okay, don't tell me." Weiss smiled. "What are you doing today?"

"I've got no plans. At least I don't remember of any." Ruby circled around the room with her eyes. "Actually, I lied. I have news to tell you."

"You dork." Weiss lightly flicked Ruby's forehead with her index finger. "I heard your scroll buzz, why don't you check it? What if it's Neo?"

"Uh… oh right, but I'll check it later."

"Speaking of Neo, you have to tell me about how it went yesterday."

"Of course." Ruby smiled.

"Class, you can choose to stay here to work on the project, or you can work on it somewhere where you're most comfortable."

Ruby and Weiss exchanged glances and both knew exactly what the other was thinking without saying a word. The duo packed their belongings in unison, but before leaving Ruby gave Ariel a thumbs up gesture and whispered, "I'll see you later." Weiss did the same, except she smiled and waved goodbye to their classmate. And of course, saying goodbye to their professor as well.

"Wanna drop off your things in my dorm?" Weiss asked her dear friend as they proceeded out the door.

"Uh sure…? Are we going somewhere?"

"Well, I figured Neo might want to see you so… you could just pick up your stuff later."

"Hrmm, I'm not sure if I should see her today… we have a mission that we need to train for in a few weeks and the dance…"

"Oh?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you about that when we're in your dorm."

"But the news is that… you're going?"

Ruby answered with just a smile.

* * *

Weiss removed her wedges and placed them gently on a rack watching her friend lazily kick off her shoes and flopped onto her bed. Ruby laid there with just half of her body on the bed, while the other half of her arms and legs dangled off.

 _I'm so glad things are going back to how they were before…_ Weiss thought.

"Hey, you hungry?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was lost in thought and when she didn't answer, that's when it concerned Weiss.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked now sitting on the opposite end of the bed. She gave Ruby a little nudge. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry… I was just… thinking…"

"You want to talk about it now? Or while we eat or?"

"Let's grab something to eat first."

"Do you trust me with cooking?"

Ruby's eyes went wide. "You cook? Wait, I'm sorry, that was a dumb question." Ruby placed a hand to her chest, then rolled over to face Weiss completely. "You kind of have to learn _how to_ while dorming." They both said simultaneously while sharing strange looks at one another due to the sudden synchronisation.

Weiss threw a pillow at Ruby and stood up to have something prepared for them to eat. "I'll be right back." she said while turning around.

"Don't take too long." Ruby replied earning an eye roll from Weiss.

 _She's a keeper, beautiful, smart, talented, and she cooks…_ but then Ruby's thoughts flickered to Neo. Ruby released a sigh. She took out her scroll and sent her a quick response:

 _{Hey, I'll let you know later on today when I may be able to make it.}_

Then she thought about how they had kissed. Were they rushing things? Was it too soon? The kiss felt great, that she couldn't deny, but she felt like she was betraying her heart. _But isn't that what you want, Ruby? To move on? To forget about your feelings for Weiss? For all these years, you're just a best friend to her._ Ruby kept fighting with her thoughts until she drifted to sleep. Weiss would transition from the kitchen and back to her room to check up on Ruby, seeing that she was fast asleep brought a smile to her lips. Ruby just looked so peaceful when sleeping.

Moments had passed and Weiss finally emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates of food. "Ruby, wake up." she said as she placed the plates onto her desk. Weiss sighed when Ruby didn't budge so took another pillow and threw it at her friend's face and with a little bit more force this time.

"Ah! What the heck, Weiss?!"

"Lunch is ready, little gem."

"Oh man, I'm sorry, why didn't wake me up earlier?"

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "You looked really comfortable. Now c'mon, dine with me. And don't ask what you're eating cause I have no idea."

"Don't worry, I won't question it."

"So, ready to talk?"

"Okay, so the other night…" Ruby began feeling a blush creeping across her face that she had to avert her eyes from Weiss'. "The other night… we kissed." Ruby smiled awkwardly.

Weiss gasped placing a hand to her heart feeling the ache in her chest deepen. "Awe, that's so cute!"

"Eheheh…" Ruby giggled scratching the back of her head. "But it also… didn't feel right…"

"That's probably because she's your first one. Even though it may have felt wrong, it felt right too, didn't it?"

"It did, actually. It felt good, too."

"I'm really happy for you, Ruby. Maybe I was wrong about Neo… and about the dance?"

"I've decided to go with Ariel." Ruby smiled.

"Really? Isn't that going to complicate things?"

"I don't really know Neo, and honestly I'd like to spend my time there with someone I'm familiar with. I'm not telling Neo about it either..."

Weiss was speculative of Ruby's descions, but didn't push her friend any further onto the topic. She began picking at her food while Ruby was devouring hers. "Hmph, taste good?"

 _Ruby, I can see how torn you are… and I wish I knew how to help you…_

"Really good. That poor girl in Atlas has no idea what's she's missing." Ruby spoke through mouthfuls of food.

Weiss flinched at Ruby's remark, but Ruby was too occupied with eating to notice. "Ruby, don't say things like that…"

"Weiss, that… was a compliment, I don't understand…"

"I know, but… I mean like, we should limit the… public display of affection… especially since you're seeing Neo. It wouldn't look right…"

"But we're best friends, why would it matter?"

"It might cause problems…and oh, we were caught by your sister _and_ Blake."

"Well, it's just us two here right now, so…"

"I just don't want Neo to get the wrong idea when she sees us together."

"She knows we're friends."

"Just be… less affectionate, okay? We really don't want any problems."

Ruby stopped eating for a moment realising that Weiss's haven't taken a bite of her food. "Then do me a favour and enjoy a nice meal with me, please."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Yes."

Together, they ate in silence with Weiss unable to finish half of her meal leaving Ruby concerned. But Weiss made no interest in speaking her mind.

"Weiss," Ruby placed a hand over her white haired friend's. "Thank you. And remember, I love you."

Weiss took Ruby's hand in hers. "I love you too. " Weiss retrieved the plates before Ruby could take them. "Ruby, you should go. She's waiting for you."

With a small sigh Ruby gathered her belongings and got up to leave, but took one more glance over at Weiss before heading out the door. Seeing that Weiss kept her back turned to her, Ruby didn't hesitate any longer to leave. It was when Ruby kept her eyes straight ahead that Weiss kept her deluge gaze on the girl she fell for. But she didn't want Ruby to see her drenched eyes, so she just watched Ruby continue to walk away.

* * *

It was raining yet again and Ruby definitely didn't want to stay out for long, especially while leaving Weiss on such a hazy, indecipherable note, or at least that's how Ruby felt of the situation. Ruby pulled the hood of her cloak almost completely over her face grateful for its warmth and comfort. But no matter, it couldn't stop the burning thoughts inside of her.

 _Weiss… just what exactly is going on…? I know when something's not right, but I can't help you unless I don't know the reason why… or is it me?_ Ruby's thoughts were kept busy as she made her way to Neo's home who was patiently waiting for her.

"Hey Ruby, thought you weren't going to come cause of the rain." she greeted her as Ruby entered her home.

"I wanted to, also Weiss wanted me to."

They both walked over into Neo's bedroom passing by Melanie and Militia as they went. Melanie gave Ruby a smirk seeing her and Neo together.

"Neo, we're working the late shifts again, so guess we'll see you when we do." Miltia said.

"Have fun girls." Neo replied as the sisters left the building leaving the two in the room.

"Has school been keeping you busy?"

"Yeah, pretty busy." Ruby scratched the back of her head. "I've got lots of training to do for this mission and a music project."

"What's this music project?"

"Uh, we like find a song and make our own cover for it."

"Did you choose one?"

"Yeah, I did actually. I chose a song from a band you might not be so familiar with… Memphis May Fire, know them?"

Neo school her head. "And what is this mission? Are you going to be in another kingdom?"

"Yeah, we're going to be in Forever Fall. Something everyone in my year needs to train for, I'm guessing it's something big."

"Oh yeah? And when's that? Have you gotten any training done?"

"No… and it's the end of the month, the start of a new semester." Ruby admitted. "I guess Weiss and I could've trained today, but…"

"But?" Neo urged.

"Something is bugging her and I'm not sure what it is exactly… like she hasn't told me much… I'm kind of hoping it's just school, but I know it's not even that…"

"Give her some time, she'll tell you. I mean, she _is_ your best friend after all."

"We've doing a lot better now than when she first started at Beacon. Before we were trying to get back to doing the usual things that we would do together and within a matter of days, it was just like old times." Ruby grinned at the thought.

"She's a good friend, Ruby. But have you come to terms with your emotions yet? Are you in love with her?"

Ruby didn't respond.

"I can understand if you're still confused, but love comes in many forms." Neo explained stroking Ruby's face. "The kind of love I have for you, probably isn't the kind of you have for Weiss."

"Won't you say it's too early to call it love?" Ruby asked with a mix of anger and distress. "How can you tell me how I feel about Weiss?"

"Ruby, if you want us to have something, I think you spending too much time with Weiss is going to get in the way. She's confusing you, sweetheart." Neo rested her head on Ruby's shoulder holding her hand in hers.

Ruby turned to face her. "She's my best friend. I can't just stop hanging out with my best friend." Ruby said unknowingly pulling Neo into a kiss, then stopped abruptly.

 _Every time I with Neo, I think of Weiss… even when I'm kissing her… and I know that that's not right… but yet… it doesn't feel so wrong either…_

Neo made note of a glint in Ruby's eyes, but didn't mention it.

"But I also want you to know that _I am_ going to be quite busy training for the mission we have… and with school in general, so I'm not sure how much I'll see you…"

"That's fine, I'll wait for you." Neo pleasantly smiled drawing Ruby in for another kiss.

* * *

 _Weiss, just be happy for your best friend…_ she thought to herself as she sat alone in her room staring out of her window watching the rain pour. Stormy gray clouds and she couldn't stop thinking about Ruby's sullen dull eyes when they were together moments ago.

 _I really hope that Neo is the one that'll make you happy… but I really wish that I can be that person. All I can really do now is just support you through and through…_

And that's when Weiss knew the song to choose for her music class. She found it on her scroll and listened to a few times though her earphones capturing the essence of the song and be one with it before choosing to singing along with it. She took a deep breath and sang.

" _There's some things I should have said  
I was too afraid  
It was just so hard to let you know  
Now it's all too late_

What we had was beautiful  
I didn't want to wreck it all  
Every day I think about the truth

I wish I was  
I wish I was  
Brave enough to love you  
Brave enough to love you"


	15. Chapter 15: Preparations

Weiss blinked herself awake moments before her alarm. She laid there on her for several minutes before bothering to get up and dressed for the day. What did she even have to do? Of course she had Professor Edith's project to worry about, but that could wait. There were no classes so that meant no studying, but that also meant… no Ruby for probably a while, that is unless Ruby wanted to train sometime, or… a thought then came to Weiss. They still needed to look for masks and outfits for the masquerade ball. And as if Ruby knew that Weiss wanted to see her, Weiss' scroll went off playing a ring tone she specifically used for Ruby, _Not_ Strong Enough by Apocalyptica.

They're two versions of the song, but Weiss enjoyed the version with Doug Robb much more than the one with Brent Smith. And not only because it was the version Ruby had shown her first, but to Weiss the way that Doug sings in the song, he sounded desperately in love and torn and definitely matching the songs lyrics and expressions. Brent does well himself, but his vocals strays away from message and tone of the song. Normally Weiss would find the genres of music that Ruby enjoyed were a little _deafening,_ even though their sole purpose is to be heard. But over the years she had grown accustomed to them and even missed hearing them all the times she and Ruby were separated.

Weiss picked up her scroll to answer, but remained silent on the line wanting Ruby to speak first.

 _{Hey Weiss, what are you planning on doing today?}_

Weiss tried to stifle a chuckle. "Ruby," she started on her scroll. "Do you realise how early it is? I haven't even gotten dressed yet."

 _{Pffft… Weiss, it's about 9:30, but do you want me to call you back?}_

"No, what are you up to, little gem?"

Ruby giggled causing Weiss to smile. It wasn't often that Ruby would giggle. More so than anything Ruby would smirk or chuckle. But she knew Ruby wasn't really used to being called a "little gem".

Ruby blushed on the other side of the line.

 _{That's what I'd like to ask you, but at least I know that you're_ up. _Ahaha_.}

"Hmph, let me get ready and I'll call you back."

 _{Okay, just so you know, I'm in the library.}_

"While you're talking on your scroll!? Have you no discretion!?"

 _{Pffft, do you know who you're talking to? And besides, we can eat, sleep, and play video games here.}_

"You are not wrong, so fine. I'll call you back and you can meet me at my dorm room."

 _{Got it,_ my Diamond gem.} Weiss felt Ruby's smirk as of from a mile away, her confidence just melting her, but Weiss being a Schnee wasn't just going to give in to Ruby's baiting.

"I hate you. Bye." And with that Weiss hung up the scroll.

Ruby smirked. Weiss' impulse to hanging up so quickly didn't offend her. She just knew that it was another way to break Weiss. Of course, Weiss knew how to break Ruby too, but Ruby didn't have the same reaction. Weiss was just an easy target to tease.

Weiss stood up from her bed and began stretching replaying their conversation she just had with Ruby as she stepped into her bathroom. Weiss hated how easy it was for Ruby to just lighten her up. To make her heart flutter with just a small conversation. But she couldn't give herself away, not when Neo was in the picture. But then it occurred to her, just what is it that Ruby was doing? Or maybe she was just overthinking the situation, trying to cautious… her and Ruby had always appeared to be a little more than friends, so maybe it was okay, but only to an extent. She shook her thoughts away that were distracting her while attempting to look presentable. However, when she hopped into the shower, her thoughts continued to flicker to Ruby.

* * *

As she waited for Weiss to call her on her own scroll, she listened to the song she chose for her music project on repeat. _Speechless_ by Memphis May Fire. She knew that technically she was with Neo, but it really hard to not think about Weiss. Especially after all those years of loving her and still loving her. And to make things even harder, Weiss returned to her life and with every opportunity she had to see or spend time with Weiss, she took. It'll only be when Weiss told her that she should be with Neo that she would leave. Her dear friend was a cautious one, but if she had to take some risk just to soothe her aching heart, she would. Being with Neo just doesn't suffice. But maybe she just wasn't giving Neo much of a chance? But how could she? After Neo had stated that Weiss would just be getting in the way of their relationship. And that Weiss would _confuse_ her.

 _Hmph, she has no idea how much I've fallen for Weiss… all those years of pain and no remedy… maybe that's why they say, 'don't grow too attached' yeah, don't grow too attached cause letting go learning to let go feels almost impossible… and for Neo, I should stop seeing her; what I'm doing just isn't right… this I knew from the start and yet… or maybe I'm really just not trying to move on._

She took out her music journal and flipped over several pages skimming all that's she's written with a raised brow. _Huh,_ Ruby smiles to herself. _Ariel, you are not wrong. All these songs written are because of Weiss._ until she reached one that was titled _The Favor. I should probably finish this one, since the other project is just going to be a nice simple acoustic cover._

* * *

Café la Romania was bustling with people, majority of them were staff members from other local retail stores or restaurants. And joining in the café were teachers and students all quickly trying to grab a coffee and start their day. Some chose to stay in to study their core courses. But the doors were constantly opening and closing to do every guest coming in and out. Normally the Malachite sisters would work the even shifts, but since they were so jam packed busy, they were called in earlier for smooth transitions of people coming and going with orders. But the café hardly ever caused anyone problems with orders by consumers to due having such attractive workers and their successful flirting.

Even Blake and Yang came through to grab some breakfast before heading to class. At least, only Yang had to go to class.

"Wow, they're really busy today." Yang comments searching the whole place crowding with people.

"Do you know if your sister is here too?"

"No, she never said. In fact she never mentioned what she was planning on doing today. First years like you all have classes off. She might be at school, though. But, c'mon let's grab a bite or have something to drink."

Yang hummed to herself while she and Blake walked over to the registers to order their breakfast. Blake didn't intend to, but with cat ears, her senses were detected a side conversion between a man and a young female.

"So, I don't see the problem. If you want something, you work for it. You have obstacles, you get rid of it." the man said.

"And how should I go about this?" the girl asked.

" _I_ have a means of doing things, you know, standards that I live by. You are young, so let me tell you right now how I get what I want. _I—_ " and that's when Blake zoned out of their conversation.

 _Hmm, just a boring motivational speech._ She thought.

"Hey, Blake."

"Yes, Yang?"

"So while you were spacing out, I went ahead and bought you a drink." Yang happily handed Blake the hot tea she just ordered.

"Awe, thank you, Yang."

"It's my treat and don't worry, there's no sugar or milk, just Blake— I mean black." she grinned.

"Yang, you oaf!" Blake said giving Yang a light push.

"Hehe, hey I'm no oaf! But anyways, I'm gonna call Weiss and see what she's up to."

As Yang began searching for Weiss' number on her scroll, she was interrupted by Neo.

"Hello, you two. Good seeing you again, um… Ruby's sister. Sorry we're so busy, we didn't get to properly welcome you both in."

"No worries and the name's Yang! And this is Blake! And oh, Blake, _this_ is Neo."

"Ah, hey Neo. So you're the one Ruby speaks of." Blake noticed Neo's mismatching eyes, but didn't discuss it.

Neo blushes and shuffles her feet. "All good things, I hope. But where is Ruby?"

"Not sure, I've been finding it harder to keep up with her." Yang sighed. "Oh they grow up so fast…"

"She is 17, Yang." Blake then looked back at Neo. "If we know of Ruby's whereabouts, we'll let you know, unless she tells you before us." Blake smiled.

Neo nodded once. "Well, thank you, hope you two enjoy the rest of your day." she as she walked them to the exit.

Once Blake and Yang were outside again, Yang began looking for Weiss' number again to give her a call.

"Okay, so one more time without interruptions. I'm gonna give Weiss… a quick call…"

"If she's not already with Ruby. But can I ask why you want to know what she's doing?"

"Well, we still need to go shopping for the ball." Yang said placing her scroll to her ear hearing the ringing for a second, then Weiss picked up.

"Hey Weiss, wanna come with Blake and I to go shopping for some dresses and masks?"

 _{I was actually planning on going with Ruby for all that…}_ Weiss said as she brushed her long platinum hair.

"Yeah, but since you're still moping around about Ruby, we'd thought you go shopping with me and Blake, but _no_ Ruby"

 _{What!? And why can't she come?}_ Weiss yelled slamming her brush down on the counter of her dresser.

"Cause! It'll be a surprise! We're all going to have masks on too! She won't know who are, at least hopefully… your long hair really brings you out…" Yang mumbled the latter.

 _{What kind of setup is this? You do realise that she is seeing Neo… and also when she finds out that it is just us going, wouldn't she speculate something?}_

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she can't dance with you. You guys are still friends. And well, no. Ruby is just going to wear whatever looks presentable enough in her closet. Trust me, I know Ruby. As besides, she'll overlook the idea that we may be planning something for the both of you."

 _{Fine, but I want my time with Ruby first, then I'll meet you two,_ later.}

Yang didn't answer, but Weiss could hear an "ow" coming from the other side of the line.

"Hey, Weiss this is Blake. Sorry, Yang took what you said about Ruby the wrong way of course."

 _{Of course she did! That oaf! Well I'll see you two later, okay?}_

"Yep, bye Weiss."

"Did she just call me an oaf!?"

"Just accept it, Yang. You are one. But what are you planning on anyway? Are you trying to hook up Ruby with Weiss?"

"She's not happy with Neo. She's loved Weiss for years. And I made the mistake of trying to hook you up with her. This time, I'm going to make things right. Ruby has gone through enough."

* * *

Ruby felt her heart jump with excitement when Weiss had finally given her the okay to finally head on over to her dorm almost activating her semblance to leave the library.

 _Ruby, relax… you're acting like you haven't seen Weiss in years… well that's still kind of true, but… you gotta play it cool…_

Ruby rounded a few corridors and hallways, her legs bringing her exactly to where Weiss' room was without even having to watch out for directional signs. Upon making it to Weiss' doorway, she realised that it was left ajar. She took a peek inside and saw Weiss smiling, legs crossed over the other at the end of her bed. Pure lustrous blue locking onto her eager silver eyes.

"I knew you'd make it here quickly, so I left the door open so I wouldn't crash into you." Weiss stood up and welcomed Ruby in.

Ruby eyed Weiss from head to toe. Black wedges with black leggings underneath her black and white plaid skirt that cut off to the middle of her thighs. She topped it off with a black cardigan that wrapped around her petite form perfectly, over a white button up with the sleeve cuffs rolled over the ends of her cardigan. Her hair was tied up to its usual, never centered on her head, but off to the right.

 _Stunning… absolutely stunning._ Ruby thought and tired to fight back every urge to just kiss Weiss, however she kissed anyways. But on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked with her eyes glued onto Weiss'.

Weiss sighed. "Your sister called and wanted to go dress and mask shopping with Blake and I."

"Oh—oh yeeeah, the dance…" Ruby scratched the back of her head. "When are you guys going? I don't want to waste your time."

"Ruby, _I_ wanted to go with _you_ , but Yang said that you were just going to wear whatever looked presentable enough from your closet."

Ruby laughed. "And you know, she's not wrong." Ruby went to go seat herself on Weiss' bed.

"What!? Ruby, you're going with Ariel! That's like a date." Weiss said as she moved to sit besides Ruby.

"Weiss, look at me." Ruby said as she made gestures to her own outfit. "I dress perfectly fine, I mean I didn't spend all that time in the closet for nothing." she grinned.

"Ruby, did you… just… make a joke about…"

"Yes, I did. But I mean for it to only be directed towards myself, but I must say, you dress well yourself."

"Ruby, shut up."

"It was a compliment."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Okay, so… what would you like to do? I'm actually not sure when I'm heading out, but I said after I'm done with you."

"I just wanted to talk really… about somethings that's been making me itch, a little."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, Neo is a problem and I'm not sure if I should continue to see her again…"

"What do you mean? What did she do?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby shook her head. "She thinks that you'll get in the way of our relationship. And that you'll confuse me."

Weiss was unsure of what a to say. Apart of her wanted to agree with Neo, but another part of her wanted to smack some sense into Neo. A relationship shouldn't tear apart a friendship. "Ruby, maybe you should… speak less of me… and maybe even see me less, if you're willing unable sacrifices to see where you're going with her… I know you're trying to balance, but maybe she's really jealous, I mean, you're always late to go see her."

"That's because I don't love her. With each and every kiss I think of— I don't think of her. It's just enjoyable, it—it's soothing, but only for the moment. Because I just can't seem to forget about the one I truly love. Yang tried, no. She wanted me to go out with Blake, but that would've never worked out. And now I'm trying to see how I'll fair with Neo, and being with her just… it's…it's not right _and_ she seems kind of… possessive… and you know what I find funny?"

"What?" Weiss asked quietly still unsure of how to respond or act.

"The fact that we both share the same interest, but we're not dating. Do you not find that odd?"

Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, I love you, but—"

 _But… I don't understand… what are you getting at? You've almost lost it now, so… are you just at a point where you don't care who you date, or did you really want us to date?_

"No, it's okay. I get it. We all have our preferences."

 _Ruby, you don't understand, I do love you…_

"Ruby…" Weiss wanted to interrupt Ruby's rambling and tell her she's wrong. And that she loves Ruby, but she couldn't find the words even though the chance, the opportunity was right there. Did Ruby feel the same? Just who is it that Ruby loves, but just refuses to say? She knew Ruby well enough that if she wanted to keep something a secret, it was best to not push the subject any further until she was ready. "Yes, we all have our preferences, but in the end, none of that matters when you find someone that will love you back for everything."

Ruby released an exhausted sigh. "I don't even know why this is such a big issue with me. Wait no, I do, but why can't I just forget about all this and focus on just being a huntress?"

Weiss placed a gentle hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, I'm just going to say, do what you think is right for you. But if you keep thinking that things aren't going to work out, that can be the downfall of a relationship. If you keep on doubting, having second thoughts, your partner is going to see that you're withdrawn. And it might not end well. She is your first one. Think it over, and do what's best. And I'll support all the way through. You've gone through enough internal turmoils, you don't need anymore."

"And so have you… I— I'm sorry… I just keep coming to you with all my problems and such… you must be tired of hearing everything… " Ruby inched closer, but stopped herself. _I can't do this…_ _I have no right, I'd be crossing a boundary…_ "But just like how I've always known you, you take a long time to talk about anything. So I'll wait til you're ready."

"Hey, I'm doing a lot better." Weiss smirked. "And I'll tell you after you figure everything out for yourself."

Ruby pulled Weiss into a tight hug that was equally returned. " And maybe you were right about Neo. You've always told me to be cautious."

"Honestly, that was because, personally _I_ don't like her… maybe I'm just a little overprotective of you as well. But I'm not one to tell you who you can and cannot love." Weiss' eyes narrowed.

"That was Neo. She was trying to tell me that I was confused, that I didn't actually love y— but really I was just torn, I wanted to move on from— I wanted to see if I could fall in love with someone else… May I ask, why don't you like her?" Weiss placed an arm on Ruby's shoulder.

"She was just way too comfortable with you and she doesn't even know who you are!" Weiss snapped. "And now she's telling you all these things… but maybe I can't really blame her. Because maybe you're her first too… people can get a little… attached to their first."

Ruby's brows narrowed. _I've already gone to that point…_

"Ruby, if you or anyone even, are enamoured with someone, it's hard to try to love someone else. So again, do you what you think is right. _Don't_ continue to see her if it's just going to bring you down. It's not worth it if you're not happy with the relationship as you try to make her happy." she said with a huff.

Weiss crossed her arms, her cheeks a rosy colour. She was losing her composure. All because of one person, but she was right. What was it worth if only one end of the relationship was happy?

"I'll tell her that I'm through." Ruby stated causing Weiss' brows to raise. She really thought her kind hearted friend would try to push it for a while longer.

"Is that what you _really_ want?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it… and I think it's best if I don't fall into another relationship… I really need to focus on myself."

Weiss bit her bottom lip and nodded once in agreement. She softly smiled. "I wish you the best." she lightly punched her friend's arm.

"And I hope that you have the time of your life today." Ruby began to kiss Weiss' cheek, but maybe a little too passionately. And just when Weiss thought Ruby was done, Ruby began and kissed her neglected cheek with the same amount of affection. Weiss pressed her lips against Ruby's cheek, leaving them there for a few minutes, savoring the moment. And as each second passed, she pressed harder onto Ruby's cheek. "You look absolutely stunning, by the way."

"Thank you." Weiss breathed.

"Blake and Yang are probably getting impatient." Ruby stood up with Weiss mimicking her.

Ruby walked over to the doorway, holding it open for Weiss, but when she opened the door, there was Blake and Yang standing right outside. Weiss peaked over Ruby's shoulders with her eyes widening at the sight of Blake and Yang.

"I don't even want to know…" Weiss slowly uttered.

"Oh, don't worry, we just left Pyrrha's dorm." Blake informed.

"Hey, Rubes! We thought we'd find you here. And Blake told me that she heard you say that Weiss looks stunning, so what were you two doing?" Yang teased.

"Yang!" Blake whacked her partner's arm. "This is why we call an 'oaf'!"

"You guys are cruel…" Yang whined rubbing her arm.

"Hey, so when you guys head out today, you better not give Weiss _any_ trouble. _And_ treat her _well._ " Ruby gave her sister a glare, but smiled nonetheless. "Weiss, thank you everything today." she took both of Weiss' hands in hers, eyes unmoving from hers. There was a glint on Ruby's eyes, something different that may have always been there, but she never noticed. Ruby embraced her shorter friend and that's when Weiss realised it, from the look in Ruby's eyes she was she knew exactly who Ruby has always loved. But she knew better than to jump the gun and she was going to wait until Ruby says it herself. "I have some things to attend to."

"And what's that?" Yang asked.

"Training." Ruby smiled as she took some strides exiting Weiss' room with Weiss following suit.

"Ruby," she called out to her friend.

"Hmm?" Ruby turned back around meeting Weiss' gaze again.

 _I love you._ "Have fun training." Weiss said instead.

"Hmph." Ruby half smiled. " _You_ have fun. I'll see you around." She directed the latter to Weiss and Blake. "Yang, maybe I'll see you at home." Ruby added then turned to leave without another glance back at her friends and sister.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Yang suggested without much enthusiasm in her voice.

Blake gave Yang a friendly nudge. "C'mon Yang, things will be alright."

* * *

Ruby blocked Ariel's attack blow for blow with her giant scythe. Ruby marveled at Ariel's skill. Someone as sweet as Ariel held such a drive and intensity to fight. When in combat with Ariel, she knew Ariel isn't one to take lightly. Her cold dead stare was a frightening one; Ruby felt chills run down her spine and yet Ariel remained cool and collected.

Ariel leapt into the air, then charged back down with a swing of her sword. Ruby activated her semblance dodging the attack that just left a huge crater on the ground.

 _That could've killed me!_ Ruby thought. Ruby twisted Crescent Rose around her and swung towards Ariel and missed. She tried again, but Ariel blocked the blow in time.

Ruby was breathing heavily. "Ariel," Ruby coughed. "How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you remain so calm?"

"It's best to keep a clear mind, but… I can get a little berserk… I try to avoid using my… I guess you can call it my semblance."

"What is your semblance? And your sword..? It doesn't change into any else, does it? … You're like Weiss… in a way…"

"My semblance… I haven't actually been able to fully control it so it's almost like a double edge sword as of now… but it makes me stronger, like everything is enhanced. From vision to senses, everything really, but only for a while. And my sword, well… it gets bigger… almost like a giant butter knife."

"Then it must get a lot heavier too then?"

"Not really, since it's only made for me to wield, it'll be odd if I couldn't lift a weapon that is only meant for me."

"So I wouldn't be able to lift it?"

"No." Ariel said looking at her sword. "It was through a special kind of forging… one that requires blood. But what do you think, we call it a day?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty tired…" Ruby admitted.

"You're distracted. You managed to block my attacks, but your counters were pretty sloppy. So, what's on your mind?"

"It's just… I may have placed myself in a difficult situation… seeing Neo, but loving Weiss… but I… I know what I'm doing to Neo isn't right… so I think I'm just gonna end it."

"Okay, so Ruby said that she'll stop seeing Neo. Isn't that a good thing, Weiss? That'll give you the opportunity." Blake said as she sat down besides Weiss on a bench outside of a shop selling dresses and tuxedos and other dance/party necessities. They trusted Yang to pick out something for Weiss to wear, well Weiss didn't really care at this point. She would just make sure that it wasn't too inappropriate. It was a ball dance they were having after all.

"It is an opportunity, but I almost feel like Ruby is just looking for love in the wrong places at this point. She kind of randomly brought up the fact that we're not dating, but yet have the same interest. I think she's just trying to feel complete, but…. I don't know. I'm just going to have to wait…"

"But you like her."

"I _do!_ Well no, I don't. I _love_ her. I _love_ Ruby, but what good is it if she's just going to whoever that'll make her feel whole?!"

"But you also said that she wants to focus on herself, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so she'll need some time, but she'll definitely figure this out."

Weiss was hugging her knees now. "Maybe if I just told her sooner that I love her…"

"Hey guys! Come here!" Yang called out from inside the shop.

"What is it, Yang?" Blake asked while walking inside.

"Look at this cool mask!" Yang said holding up the mask.

Weiss trudged in shortly after Blake and had to look over Blake's shoulder in to see whatever mask Yang was holding up. "Isn't that… isn't this a mask that members of the White Fang wear?" Weiss asked taking the mask away from Yang examining it. Blake and Yang exchanged nervous glances until… "Ha! This would be hilarious if I, Weiss Schnee wore this to the ball. Except I might be all over the news and that'll just make things harder if I decide to go back home…"

"Um… Weiss… I actually used to be part of the White Fang…" Blake confessed unable to look Weiss in the eye.

"Really? Growing up, I used to despise them… but not anymore, not since the day I saw a young faunus murdered…" Weiss trailed off. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't speak so openly about that occasion, but you're no different from us. So I don't care. You had to fight for what you wanted and so did I. So does everyone. We don't always get what we want, but if we work hard enough, we eventually will, or probably… but either way, it'll be worth while to know that you at least tried."

"Does that mean that you're gonna get your um, 'Little gem' as you so call her?" Yang wiggled her brows.

"Th—that, we… I'm still trying!" Weiss huffed now pink in the face. "Things are just… difficult…"

"Well, I picked out a dress, now you can try it on!" Yang grinned. "I picked two sizes and left them for you by the dressing room."

Weiss walked over to the girls changing room and saw the dresses by an employee who was smiling at her, but Weiss was a little spaced out to noticed.

"Hello there! Are you Weiss Schnee?" the employee greeted. The woman had to be in her late twenties was Weiss' guess.

"Um, yes I am." Weiss nodded once.

"Well, you are a fine dresser and beautiful too!"

"Eheh… thank you?"

"Now you go on there and try on these dresses that your friend picked out for you! I think the colours suit you well!"

Stepped inside the dresser and was actually quite surprised that Yang picked out a dress that wasn't all glittery or very eye catching, well to be exact this dress might draw in some attention… it was a ballgown, but it was very gothic stylized. And the employee wasn't wrong. The colours were very appealing to her. She then wondered what Ruby would choose to wear…

"Alright Ruby, next time. I teach you how to dance."

"Cool, but I'd like to ask… why are you helping me so much? I haven't done one good thing for you."

"Well, guess I can't keep this secret forever, but it's because I like you. But I saw that there was no way of coming in between you and your love for Weiss. So instead, I'm choosing to help you and Weiss be together. It's tearing both of you apart and I just don't understand why either of you just won't come out and say so."

"Wait, what?"

"So, how about it? Why don't you join me? You have skill. I've seen what you were capable of in the streets. Then I had Junior give you a job at the café, which you do excellently in, but you might still owe me, Neo."

"I don't know, Roman…"

"Neo, join me and you might be able to get what you want. We lie. We cheat. We steal and survive. Everything that you did when you were a child abandoned by your parents. So, why not join our organization?"

"Okay, I'll do it."


	16. Chapter 16:Where To Go From Where We Are

**Just want to thank all of you who are reading this story and to apologize for taking forever to upload a chapter. Also, I would like to thank** **RWBYGuy2015 for informing me about the "scene splitter"/"breaker". I've come to realize that when using , you're better off using a computer rather than your phone. :/ But that's all for now. Please leave a comment! Those are very fun to read.**

* * *

"Ah! I'm sorry! Did I just kick your foot?"

"Yes, but it's fine. Remember, left foot forward right foot side, then bring your left foot together with your right foot."

"Okay… um…" Ruby began to look down at her feet while trying to remember the steps.

"Ruby, eyes on me. Your partner might not be so happy to see that you're not looking at them. And ease up a little, just relax and don't think too much about which foot to move, instead just think of it as a pattern. Left, right, left then meet with right."

"Okay, I got this!" Ruby met Ariel's sapphire orbs now. _Left, right, left and—"_ Ruby's thoughts were cut short due to Ariel giggling at her.

"Huh? What?!" Ruby lips shifted to the side. _I thought I was doing great…_

"You're squeezing the life out of my hand. Also, you look very angry."

Ruby gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, pretend I'm Weiss and you're trying to impress her."

"Okay…" Ruby closed her eyes and thought about how it would be like if she were dancing with Weiss. Now every movement made were with ease. "I think I got it!" Ruby smiled now with her eyes open.

"That didn't take long at all! Now let's try again with your eyes open and on mine."

They practiced the waltz a few more times until Ruby was confident enough to now lead the dance. But they had practiced a few other kinds of dances including the tango to the foxtrot, all of which Ruby grew to not enjoy.

"Oh man, I really hope Weiss and I would just end up sitting some dances out…"

"Just give her a good time, especially after all those years… what if she actually really enjoys dancing, but chose to sit out with you because she knew you didn't like to dance? Just some things to think about."

"I never looked at it that way…" Ruby sighed.

"Everything is right in front of you, Ruby."

"Hey, I'm going to need a mask and… a suit… or tux…" Ruby stated changing the subject.

"Didn't you already pick out a dress?"

"Yes, but I want to surprise someone, if everything goes right…"

"Alright, well what are you waiting for? Let's go find one."

* * *

"Miss Schnee, raise your voice higher and hold the final note, for… 20 seconds."

"20 seconds?" Weiss asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, this is your own version of the song and I think it'll be perfect for the coda."

"Alright…" Weiss' fingers danced along the white and black keys of the piano as she sung Lindsey Stirling's _Brave Enough_ piece. As she sung and played, Professor Edith watched her expectantly, taking notes of Weiss' body language as she went and matching them with how she performed.

"Alright, Weiss. That's enough dear."

"Huh? But I haven't…" Professor Edith raised a hand and formed it into a closed fist. Weiss knew not to argue about not finishing the song.

Professor Edith walked over and sat next to Weiss on the bench placing a hand on Weiss' shoulders. "Weiss dear, is this the song you truly want to cover?"

"Yes."

"You are angry, frustrated, and quite upset when singing this song. Your emotions are so erratic… why did you choose this song?"

"Because… because there's someone that I love dearly, but I never told them that I love them."

"And what's stopping you?"

"I don't want to ruin what we have, but—"

"Ah, so Ruby Rose."

"Y—yes, how did you… Do I make it that obvious…?"

"Before you arrived here at Beacon, Ruby wrote a song about you. But I wasn't able to put two and two together until you came."

"What was the song?"

" _The Favor._ In the song she speaks about how you had left for sometime and she was trying to move on and with hopes that you would do the same, but with struggle. And unfortunately I didn't get to hear the full song or know the lyrics to its end. But I know Ruby loves you the same as you do her."

"What? But she's seeing someone else…"

"Again, the song is about moving on from a loved one, but I can tell she hasn't."

"How do you know she loves me."

"We had a second project. One in which was very much like the first. I don't know what she called the song, but she's definitely isn't doing well with moving." Professor Edith got up and moved to her desk pulling out a binder where she began to flip through the pages. "Here." she says as she handed the binder over to Weiss. "The lyrics read, 'I've fallen into a hollow shell,  
Maybe I need, a little sense of clarity  
Space and time, save me from this hell  
You're the only source of remedy…'"

"What do you think she means?"

"She can't let you go."

Weiss sighed. "How does this prove anything?"

"I may be a music teacher Weiss, but know that we teachers have more knowledge when it comes to human interactions and behaviour. This is why I enjoy teaching music. It's all about emotions and coming to terms with your feelings to create a music piece. It's a way to express yourself when you can't do it any other way."

"It's really hard to see… I want to hear it from her…"

"So, what are you going to do? You're going to wait until she says it and you not tell her yourself? I may not know Ruby for as long as you, but I can tell she doesn't like to talk about much, well maybe when it comes to you it's a little easier, but not when it comes to tell you that she loves you, too."

Professor Edith's words weighed heavily on Weiss as she tied in the possibilities of why things went the way the did with her and Ruby.

 _Why? Why? How did we get into this?_ Then it occurred to her. _I never loved Pyrrha, it was just a stupid admiration, but there's no way I can love her the way I love you… I must've really hurt you for all the times I spoke of her, but…I need to know… I want to know from you and only you, that you too, love me. It's the only way I can find some closure…_

* * *

Ruby checked her scroll for any messages or missed calls from Weiss. None. Ruby sighed, but then she read over another message.

 _{Ruby, when am I going to see you again? I miss you!}_

Ruby shrugged her shoulders while reading the message. _Has it really been a while? This couldn't hurt, right?_

* * *

*Author's note(s)* I have a friend I haven't seen in years, but we talk when time allows it, but it got to the point where I missed her so much that I wrote the song _The Favor._ Maybe we'll see the full lyrics of the song if it fits the story.


	17. Chapter 17:Letting Loose

It was a clear morning with hardly a cloud in sight. The day began with sounds of birds singing in a disarranged chorus. It was rather peaceful. The sun's ray shined its way upon Ruby's face, but even the bright light above her couldn't stir her awake. As she slept soundly, a voice entered her dreams.

 _Ruby, wake up! It's time to get up now!_

"Huh?" Ruby awoke to the sound of her mother's voice again. "What time is it?" Ruby groaned taking out her scroll and checking the time. "Huh, it's 10:30 in the morning… already?" she turned it into its main page and saw that she had multiple messages and several missed calls.

"You finally awake, Ruby?"

"Huh!? What!? Neo!? What are you doing here!?"

"Um, Ruby… actually you came here last night. You were in the middle of talking about how you've been training for your mission that's what, a day from now? Two days from now? Then you passed out… for quite some time…"

Ruby gasped jumping out of Neo's bed. "The mission! What am I doing? I need to train! I need to get out of here! I— What am I doing here?" she gave herself a pat down to be sure she had clothes on. "Oh thank Remnant, I have my clothes on."

Neo giggled. "So do you happen to just take your clothes off when you sleep?"

"What? No. I just— we didn't do anything, did we?"

"Of course not. But we definitely can now that you're awake…" Neo began caressing Ruby's neck.

"No. I can't. I never should have been here…!"

"Ruby, c'mon, what's the rush? Why are you trying to leave?" Neo pleaded. I haven't seen you in a while… give me good time before going." Neo began kissing Ruby's lips.

"N—no! Stop!" Ruby shivered. "I— I didn't mean to come…"

"Ruby, you came here on your own and now you're going to leave, I don't think I can just let you do that. Not when _I_ let you in when you were so tired." Neo said seductively stroking Ruby's hair and down to her chin pulling her in for another kiss, Ruby pushed her away.

"S—stop this, please! This isn't what I want!" Ruby cried. "I acted on impulse!"

"Oh no Ruby, you'll want it once I begin. So rejax. Everything will be alright, I assure you." Neo held Ruby's waist with one hand and the cupped Ruby's cheek.

"You don't understand! I don't love you! I never did!"

"Is Weiss confusing you? Weiss is a _friend_. And _you're_ just a friend to _her._ If you two loved each other, you two would've gotten together a long time ago…"

"Something's got in the way…" Ruby's teeth grinded together. "And she's far more than just a friend to me!" Ruby spat, then took a few deep breaths trying to contain her anger. "Coming here was a mistake." Ruby said evenly, but with a hint of venom in her words.

"Ruby, let me help set you straight, if you never loved me, then why did you leave her to come to me all those times? I know you wanted to see where we would go, but you don't love her. How can you say that you don't love me, when _you_ came to _me_ last night. _We've_ even shared kisses together."

"No… no Neo, no… every kiss and every moment we shared, I couldn't stop thinking about her… "

"It was just a guilty conscious! Are you going to deny what we have, what _we've_ done?"

"No, as of now _we_ don't have _anything!_ And I won't deny what we did. I can't deny it. I won't deny the fact that I love Weiss and not _you._ She was always there for me. She had always try to set me straight, you just confused me and I—I was stupid and didn't stop going to see you. I'm sorry Neo, I never should've done this you." Ruby turned away and headed for the door, but Neo grabbed her hand pulling it away from the doorknob and threw herself between Ruby and the exit.

"Ruby, whatever it is, _we can fix_ it! Weiss will never love you like _I_ do! You're still just chasing a dream! Let her go and we can start over! You're probably not even her type!"

"You don't know that!" Ruby spat "And you think I haven't tried!? All those years Weiss and I spent together… and for all those years we were separated because she transferred schools, you think I never tried!? I've tried so hard to forget about her, but everytime I tried I failed! Being with you will be no different."

"Then explain why you let me kiss you! Explain why you even returned the kiss, you fake!" Neo slapped Ruby in the face leaving a mark, but Ruby wasn't affected by it.

Ruby's eyes fell downcast, unable to meet Neots. "It was to fill this empty feeling I had inside… and I'm sorry for using you in that way, that's why I don't want to continue this. I don't you to keep on wanting you to see me, cause this isn't right! And I've had enough with you telling me that I don't love Weiss! You don't know me! You don't know what I've gone through!" Ruby charged for the door again, but Neo pushed Ruby away kissing her again, but this time Ruby didn't reciprocate. Ruby was backed up to a wall dodging every kiss Neo tried to plant on her lips. "Neo, whatever you try won't change a thing, so I advise you to let me leave."

"It doesn't have to end like this!"

"I'm sorry Neo."

"No, no no!" Neo cried. "I said… we can fix this!"

"There's no fixing anything! This was my mistake and it ends no—!" Neo interrupted Ruby with a deep rough kiss to her lips, shock ran through Ruby's body causing her to stagger almost falling if it weren't for the support of the walls behind her. She fought off the startelement and pushed Neo away and wiped her mouth with hand. "Weiss was right about you…"

"No Ruby… let me show you what love is!" Neo grabbed Ruby by her hands and threw her onto the bed and lunged herself on top of Ruby. " _This_ is love!" Neo said as pulled Ruby by the collar of her shirt.

"What the heck Neo!" Ruby pushed Neo's head away from her and fought to crawl away from her, but Neo tackled her back to the bed.

"Ruby, stop this! Look at what she's done to you!"

"She's done none wrong! None of this was her fault!" Ruby struggled to get Neo off of her without physically hurting her. Neo managed to grab onto Ruby's belt, she tugged at them then unbuckled them. "This is love!" she screamed trying to get Ruby's pants off.

"No!" Now it was Ruby who shoved Neo out of her way. "You're the one who's confused! And you're definitely not the one I want to do this with!" Ruby fastened her belt and before turning to leave she whispered, but loud enough for Neo to hear. "I'm sorry, I never should've came to you. I hope you won't ever have to see me again… this is… this is my fault, for coming to you…" Tears ran down Ruby's face as she rushed out the door leaving Neo in a frozen state of a haze and shock.

Ruby began running towards Beacon, her legs directing her to the dorms, but Weiss' in particular. _Great… now what do I even do…?_ "Tch!" _I need to call Yang!_ Ruby pulled out her scroll and dialed for Yang. Right away, the call was answered.

 _{Ruby!? Where were you last night!? I was worried sick! Weiss too!}_

"I'm sorry Yang! And I'll explain later, as of now I have some things, well… I _have_ to see Weiss…"

 _{Okay Ruby… but I can't guarantee you that she'll be in a good mood…}_

"That's fine, I have to go see her, I really really messed things up…"

Ruby heard Yang sigh from the other line. { _Good luck, Rubes. Call me again if anything comes up.}_

"Thanks…sis…" Ruby felt some more tears in her eyes.

 _Yang, you're too good to me… I'm really not sure if this is a good time to see Weiss, but probably still better now than never… but what am I even going to say to her?_ Ruby thought as she entered the dormitories.

She sped through the rest of what she had left in hallways to reach her destination with her heart racing and with no way of knowing how to calm it down. _I must look like a mess… I should've told Weiss I was coming…_ Rubygulped. _Here goes…_ Ruby knocked gently once and her voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sighed. "Weiss… it's, it's…" That was Weiss needed to know that it was Ruby on the other side. The door then flung open with an angry Weiss facing her. Blue eyes shooting into her silver ones like daggers.

"Get in." Weiss demanded as she shut the door behind her. Ruby stepped inside the usual comforting room now felt unfamiliar to her. Weiss noted her unsettling behaviour and grabbed a chair for Ruby to sit on.

"Ruby, where were you?!" Weiss asked not meaning to sound so frustrated, but she too had some anxiety when Ruby never answered her calls and she knew, something bad must've happened.

"I—" Ruby uttered.

"I called you so many times! I even called Yang when I couldn't reach you! You didn't even answer you messages!"

Ruby exhaled a defeated breath. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I truly am."

"You're sorry?! That's all you can say!?" Weiss sounded like she was choking as she spoke. It was a little rare for her to raise her voice at Ruby, but it would happen at times. "What. Happened." Weiss demanded more than she asked. "You like a mess."

 _Oh boy, I knew I had to prepare for this… but as if this day could get any worse…_ Ruby was getting agitated even though she knew she if allowed her anger to get the best of her, she would regret this later, especially with Weiss. "I was with Neo last night." Ruby stated evenly.

"After saying that you were going to tell her you were through, you decided to stay on for the night?! And what? Are you here again to tell me about how wrong it is for you to be doing that, but you're still doing it!? Is that it?! Cause I'm tired of hearing it!" Weiss was crying.

Ruby felt her heart sank. Weiss, the girl she knew she could talk to about everything, the girl she trusted her whole life, the girl she loved now speaking about how she truly feels. Ruby froze. Her mouth agape as she tried to find the right words to say, but nothing came out. More tears just fell from Ruby's eyes.

"I— Weiss… I did… I did go to her last night…" Ruby said through sniffles. "I don't even know why I did, but…!"

"It was wrong, but it was right. I get it Ruby. But you _have_ to choose! You can't keep doing this Ruby! Do you love her or not!? Because I _love you!_ I don't mean that I just love you as my best friend, you're more than that to me!"

Ruby was yet again in a state of surprise. "Weiss… do you mean that…?" Ruby softly inquired with her voice breaking.

Weiss appears as though she didn't hear Ruby's question and just kept on spilling her heart out. "And I get it, when Professor Edith told me that you loved me too, I couldn't believe her cause I wanted to hear it from you, but I get it! I know now how it feels to see the person they love constantly rambling about someone else!" Weiss slammed her fists on her desk. "I love you Ruby… more than you know…" Weiss spoke through sobs and sniffles.

"Weiss… I _love_ you too…" Ruby said placing a gentle hand on Weiss' back comforting her like a child.

"Shut up Ruby. Just shut up!" Weiss' breathing became uneven. "I can smell her all over you…"

"Ah! That's because… she… Weiss… we're not… we're not together anymore! I promise you, we're not!"

"And difference does that make? Aren't you just going to see her again anyways?!"

"No, no Weiss. I love you."

"I don't know Ruby… please, just… just come talk to me again when you know for sure."

"I am, Weiss…I am sure this time." Ruby cupped Weiss' cheeks with one hand and brought her lips to Weiss'. But Weiss pushed Ruby away. "... Weiss…? I… I don't understand… didn't you say that you loved me too? S—so why, why are you pushing me away?! After all those years that I loved you, until the day you returned and I still love you! But I couldn't bring myself to interfere with those that you loved, so I never said anything! But now this?!" Ruby slammed her fist against the wall. "Is love meant to be this painful…" Ruby placed an eager hand to her heart hoping that it'll soothe the pain. "I can't even blame you!" Ruby cried. "Maybe if I told you sooner, it wouldn't have to be like this! But if this isn't what you want, then fine, Weiss. I'll go now…"

"Ruby, I'm sorry… but I don't even know what to believe…" Weiss cried into Ruby's chest. "Don't just things to make me happy! Don't just say things to go back on your word later! So please… just come back to me when you're ready… Please… I love you Ruby, I love you…"

Ruby smiled, one hand on Weiss' lower back and the other pressed her head close to her shoulders. "If you need time, I'll give you all the time you need."


	18. Chapter 18: Revisiting The Past

Roman was a young intelligent man who didn't find the needs to go to school and such, dropping out at the age of 16. He had gotten himself involved with other dropouts around his age that had taught him how to pickpocket and steal. However he didn't have the needs to do with financial lifestyle, he just did it for fun. But his behaviours got worse and worse the more he spent his days hanging out with the friends he became acquainted with. And until mother and father divorced that his life went downhill. His mother fell under the influence and would spend tons and tons of money for alcohol and cigarettes. Evening selling her own body when she was desperate. Roman hated coming home and having to see his mother in such a state, but being young, he only knew how to obey his mother. He would put his skill and talents to good use in order for his mother to have money for drinks and cigarettes, but whenever he returned home empty handed, he would get one hell of a beating. With no one to turn to, Roman sought out the friends who taught him how to pickpocket and steal.

" _Roman,"_ said the man he became acquainted with. _"Why don't you join the White Fang? You have the skills and talents for it. You just need to prove your worth."_

" _And how would I be able to do that?"_ Roman asked.

" _You have obstacles, right? Get rid of them."_ He said handing Roman a cane. _"We'll cover you…"_

" _And what am I supposed to do with this?"_

" _Once you figure it out, you'll know…"_

It occurred to Roman that he had to get rid of his mother, but how? He fiddled with his cane, examining it until he found what looked like a trigger…

* * *

A few years had passed since Roman had murdered his own mother. Members of the White Fang became fond of him and placed him to leadership. It was in dark alleys and small dust shops was where he would strike.

" _C'mon boys! Hurry up! We don't have all the time in the world now!"_

" _But hey, boss!"_

" _What?"_ Roman called out.

" _Check this out! It's a little girl and she's holding a knife…"_

" _And what? You're scared of a little girl?"_ Roman pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over to the scene.

" _We don't know what to do with her, she hasn't threatened us or anything."_

" _And if she did I'd expect you animals to be able to take care of her!"_ He said to his worker, then he turned his attention to the little girl. _"Now now little girl, didn't your parents teach you to not play with sharp objects?"_

The little girl glared at him.

" _Ha! And you have two different eye colours… how interesting… but drop the knife."_ Roman commanded. _"I'm gonna have Junior take care of you."_

* * *

 _Lie, cheat, steal and survive… that's how I managed to make it out alive all those years… but it was also Roman and his mates that found me. And it was Junior who took me in. But no one truly loved me. I was different from everyone else… I had two different eye colours that would change on their own at the time, but now I'm in control. But it still doesn't make a difference. My parents abandoned me, and for what reason? No one even bothered to help me either when I was so alone. I was weird, I was a freak, but some have said that I was a pretty monster. And I thought "How can anyone just ignore a child?" Well, I was certainly in for a surprise. Everyone would just walk by me. Everyone would just look past me… and that was when I snapped. I was tired of seeing everyone's look of disgust or how they would all just avert their eyes and continue walking away from me… they always left me… some may have said that I was good, but they left anyways… and_ you, Ruby Rose… you _have_ no idea what I've gone through. You're just stupid and lovesick over one stupid girl. _I'll_ tear out that scared eye of hers and have her suffer the same fate as me… and far worse… _she'll_ never _want to show that pretty face of hers_ ever again...


	19. Chapter 19: The Weight Of A Mission

She knew what she had to do…after just sitting in the same spot for two days now starring blankly at the wall before her. Her eyes were red and tired, her hair was askew. She missed a day of work and would not be going in later tonight as well.

 _I'm sorry Ruby, but if you just listened, none of this would have had to happen… if you would have just kept your distance away from Weiss…_

Melanie and Militia kept to themselves and dared not to ask Neo of anything of why she didn't show up for work. Instead they both just went on their way, a few hours earlier than they had to yet again. Both of them weren't going to complain about it to Neo, especially what they knew Neo's history…

"So Neo," Roman began breaking Neo's train of thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? It's like I'm talking to a wall over here!"

"Sorry Roman… I was was just thinking…"

"About what you plan to do? I hope you have made up your mind…" Roman half smiled, but it didn't match his eyes.

"I have." Neo smiled in confirmation.

"Good! Now take back this umbrella of yours. It's been a while since I've seen you in action. Not only on combat, but also… you've missed the last few days of work… time to put your bones into good use, don't you think?"

Neo took her umbrella out of Roman's hands. _It has been a while since I've used this… this wasn't really a need for it ever since I was taken in by Junior, but Roman trained me for some time with this in case something were to happen… but can I really do this again?_

"Roman," Neo said quietly still looking down at her umbrella.

"What is it, Neo?" he asked with an hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think I still have the capabilities to do _this?_ "

"Of course you do. Once you find your purpose, once you find the drive… it will come back to you…"

"It's that easy, huh?" Neo asked weary of not being able to fulfill her deeds.

"You have an obstacle, right?"

"Yes."

"Get rid of them. That's all I'm going to say."

Neo nodded in silence. _Simple as that, huh?_

Roman threw his arms up in the air as he proceeded to leave the room. "C'mon now, we've got lots to do today now that you've made up your mind. Let's get there now and commence our exploits before _they_ arrive…"

Neo stood up and slowly followed suit keeping her eyes to the ground. Roman stopped abruptly feeling Neo's discomfort. He turned around and starred at her for a few minutes. Bending over so that now he is leveled with Neo's height. He raised both his brows and in a calm and soothing manner he said, "Remember how you felt when she left you. Never forget it. Let that be what drives you to achieving your goal. Just watch, the moment when you see her face again—"

"It's really not Ruby, it's Weiss that needs to be… taken cared of…"

"Oh! Even better! Let's get rid of that little heiress and take over the Schnee Dust Company!" Roman began laughing like a mad man. "You see Neo, we, the White Fang aren't very fond of the Schnees. Haven't been for years, all the while you were working in the café, _I_ have been tearing their family apart slowly. But there was a reason as to why I taught you how to fight." he grinned. "And that begins today… now lets get a move on. We're lucky that forest is heavily infested with grimm! This will work out perfectly! Ahaha! Oh, I'm getting so excited!" Roman cheered while stepping outside of her room with a wicked smirk across his face.

"Hmph." Neo smiled. _I hope I' haven't gotten rusty…_ Neo thought as she _Weiss Schnee, you ruined everything…"_

* * *

She sat there in class with her head resting on an arm. She paid no mind to the the students walking into class nor the fact that her professor had just greeted everyone and announcing the current topics of the syllabus. There was just something unsettling about the atmosphere that she couldn't shake off. And to make things worse, see couldn't take her mind off of Ruby and the mission she had today. There was just something daunting about it. She has complete faith in her sister, she knew exactly what her sister's capabilities were, but today held something frightening in the air. Yang took a deep breath and released it slowly. _Everything will be alright. Uncle Qrow will be there as well so, there's nothing to worry about…_

"Miss Xiao Long, are you alright?" her professor asked.

"Huh, oh yeah…" Yang startledly answered. "Yeah I'm fine, Professor Peach." she said more confidently.

Her professor raised an eyebrow. "Alright Miss Xiao Long…" her professor nodded once, but clearly was able to see the uneasiness in Yang. Her professor walked Yang and placed a soft hand on Yang's shoulders. "If you still feel uncomfortable, feel free to go for a walk if you'd like."

"Thank you." Yang's voice broke out in a whisper, but enough for professor Peach to hear.

* * *

"Standing before you, is a gentlem—" Professor Ozpin was cut off the moment the man next to him took a flask and started unscrewing the cap. "Ahem, so standing before you is a seasoned huntsman, whether or not he looks the part…" Ozpin mumbled the latter. "He is Qrow Branwen. Some of you are already familiar with him." he looked over at Weiss. "And I don't know if that's a good thing." he whispered to Weiss who smiled in response. "But Qrow, I'll have you take it from here."

"Alright kids," Qrow began taking a swig out of his flask. "Today we're going to be taking out some grimm. Well, lots of grimm to be exact. It's really just training, but also this area is also rather peaceful despite the number of grimm, just not when you wake them up… they get extremely furious. Here in Forever Fall, there are some ruins and caves that we'll be looking into as well."

"Um what exactly will we be looking for in the ruins and caves?" Blake asked.

"Being a hunter or huntress," he says while looking at Ruby and smiling. "Isn't just about being a hero and saving the world. We investigate our surroundings to see if anything has been tampered with. We look to see if anything has been destroyed. None of these should ever be looked passed. As a seasoned huntsman like myself, I've seen many, many towns destroyed, evacuated and in shambles. So, what is it that you are looking for?" He rhetorically asked eyeing each student. "You all have a designated area to explore and kill grimm. Come back to Oz and I when you have found an answer and no answer is wrong. You're all just kids anyways. But let's begin shall we? You'll be paired up with one other person. Oz, you have the pairs?"

"Yes, listen for your names and partners. Pyrrha Nikos, you are with Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna and Juane Arc. Ariel Nottè and Ruby Rose…" he continued to call out the pairs until every student had been called. "Alright, that's everyone. Now time for your locations."

Ozpin gave every pair a section of the forest while receiving puzzled looks from his students. "Now before you ask how you will be able to find your location, we have maps provided for you here." Ozpin said as he began to pass out each pair their map. "Follow the map and do not stray away from it. But if you wish to check on your friends, you may do so only when you have finished with your task. Now begin."

Jaune exchange a worried look with Pyrrha who just smiled. "Jaune, you'll be alright. You have Blake."

Jaune's shoulders slumped. "I know… be safe, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Good luck."

Before Ruby headed over to her trail she looked at Weiss and softly placed her hand on her shoulder. "Wish you the best…" she whispered. Weiss only smiled back.

Ruby walked towards her uncle who ruffled her hair and whispered, "Why do you and Weiss seem… a little tense?"

"Oh we… uh… long story…" Ruby awkwardly grinned.

"Oh boy, guess you need training on how to pick up girls…"

"Uncle…. you're not so great yourself… I at least had one…"

"Bet that didn't even last long." Qrow scoffed.

"Nope."

Qrow sighed. "We'll talk more about this later, alright kiddo?"

"Yeah. Thanks Uncle Qrow." Ruby guestured for Ariel to follow. "C'mon Ariel. Let's go."

* * *

Pyrrha studied the map given for several minutes, then tucked it realising that she most likely wouldn't need it. She trusted her instincts enough to not use it. As she was about to continue onwards, she noticed Weiss stopped walking and just held her head low clutching the side of her waist.

"Weiss, are you alright? You've been pretty quiet." Pyrrha confronted.

"I… I have this unsettling feeling inside… I've felt this way before…"

"Really? Are you just nervous about today or..?"

"I get the feeling it has something to do with Ruby… like I don't know what it is, but it's just a feeling."

"Well, let's try to finish our part here as quickly as possible then we'll see if we can catch up with Ruby and Ariel. They shouldn't be too far from where we are judging from where they went."

"Okay…" Weiss nervously answered. Before continuing to proceed foreward, she looked back one last time in the direction that Ruby and Ariel had headed to.

* * *

"Think they'll be alright, Oz?"

Ozpin checked the screens of his scroll watching every pair follow through the path they were given. He raised an eyebrow in a quizzical manner. "I sure do hope so… if anything happens, we'll intervene immediately." Ozpin said as he raised his head up witnessing some smoke from the distance.

Qrow nodded his head and kept his vision towards Ruby's path. Then he looked over to Ozpin from the corner of his eyes noting that Ozpin was looking in the same direction.

"What was that?" Qrow asked.

"I can't say for sure…" Ozpin mumbled.

* * *

"Boss, I see them."

"Excellent, now tell me where they're heading. At least the girl in red, she's one of the main targets."

"The trail leading to that cave at the end."

"Perfect! C'mon Neo. Into this cargo. We'll reach the area before they do!" Roman said holding the aircraft's door open for Neo to step inside. "Everyone else, make sure everything goes according to plan! Everything set and ready to fire! Neo and I will be sure to have that little Schnee in our hands… but if we fail to lead her to us, you guys will capture her and bring her to us… ahahaha!"

"Roman, what are you planning to do to Ruby?"

"Just going to teach her a lesson. And don't you worry, you can torture the heiress all you want."

"And what lesson do you plan on teaching Ruby?"

"She left you. If you want her back, you're just going to have to beat it to them. I'm going to teach her what happens when they leave."

Neo rolled her eyes.

"Neo, don't give me that. But take this mask and where it. Once we arrive there, we'll meet them halfway as they get closer. Now c'mon, I'll show you how I'm leader of the White Fang."

* * *

Ruby and Ariel heard of a screeching above them from a Nevermore. Ruby shot right up into the sky without taking aim and shot right at its head.

"Nice shot Ruby."

"Thanks." Ruby smiled.

"It's amazing how you didn't take aim for that one."

"I didn't hit my mark though. I hoping to get its heart."

"Next time, try aiming. Then you'll get its heart."

"Yeah, but… I was out thinking about how love kind of just comes at you unexpectedly… guess I was really just planning on taking out my own, but I can't do that…"

"This is leading to Weiss, isn't it?"

"Yeah… we kind of got into a fight, no… I wouldn't call it that. We… we got into an altercation the other day…" Ruby released a small amount of breath. "And now I need to prove to her that I love her…"

"Prove to her? But you do love her."

"I do, but it's my fault. I kept going back to Neo after all the times I kept saying I was unsure about her and that I stopped seeing her—"

"On your guard Ruby." Ariel commanded taking her fighting stance with her sword in her hands. She focused her senses on the areas around her.

Ruby retrieved her scythe and expanded it to its glorious mode with one click of a button. She swung around once and held it ready for combat. It remained quiet for several minutes, but then two little boarbatusk emerged from where they were hiding.

"Uh… they're kind of cu—ute…" Ruby stared with wide eyes as she just witnessed Ariel slay the both of them in one swift swing of her sword.

"Sorry Ruby, but I've learned to not take such risks. It's either you or the boarbatusk."

"So you're pretty merciless…"

"Yes, but I'm doing better when it comes to people or faunas. They can learn to change for the good, however…" Ariel turned her head behind with Ruby doing the same.

Ruby leapt in the air with the help of her semblance. She swung Crescent Rose above her like the propellers to a helicopter then swung it towards a beowolf with one clean cleave.

"So, you were saying?" Ruby urged her to continue.

"Right. However, it gets tricky… they can be very conniving. Ruby, you have a gentle heart, but be guarded. Everyone that says that they love you, might not actually do."

"Yeah… kind of figured that with Neo already… but at least we're not together anymore." Ruby dropped her battle stance recounting a warning her mother had given her.

 _Beware those who claim to love you…_ Then Weiss' warning came to her. _Please be cautious…_

"Ruby, stay focused. We're lucky to only have those three come at us. There could be more…"

"Right, sorry." Ruby scouted the area with Crescent Rose's scope. She saw something enter and disappear from her scope in a blur.

"Ariel!" Ruby forcefully whispered. "

"What is it?" Ariel spun around to face Ruby.

Be careful…"

"What did you see?"

"I think… a person."

Ariel squinted her eyes. "Alright, stay close. We're almost where we need to be."

* * *

Blake pulled Jaune by the hood and hid behind a tree.

"What was that all ab—!" Blake covered Hi mouth with a hand while her eyes stayed focused, searching everywhere.

"Hush, Jaune. We're being followed."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know it. Now stay put and _don't_ make a sound."

"Mhm." Jaune nodded his head vigorously. He watched Blake got up slowly and grabbed for Gamble Shroud.

* * *

Weiss and Pyrrha continued to walk further through the forest with Weiss trying to keep her head straight ahead as much as possible while Pyrrha lead the way. Weiss felt a cold chill in the air, but disregarded it. She tried to distract her thoughts by letting her wander all around her. It was was a peaceful walk through Forever Fall. Twigs and branches snapping in two beneath their feet along with fallen leaves. But no matter how peaceful it seemed, there was no rest in Weiss' heart. Especially with each falling crimson leaf reminding her of someone's semblance. She kept imagining that Ruby would appear right before her as they walked, but she knew the possibilites was farfetched.

"Hey Pyrrha, don't you find it odd that there aren't many grimm here?" Weiss asked.

"I do, but they could be sleeping still… and that wouldn't be good if we wake them…"

"What kind of test is this? Does it matter how much grimm we take out, or exploring the ruins and caves the main goal?"

"I think it's… both? Or maybe just ruins and caves and taking out grimm is an added bonus."

"An added bonus?"

"Yes, more fighting experience is what I meant."

Weiss sighed. "Well… I guess she should just keep going then…"

 _Ruby, I hope you're okay out there…_ Weiss hoped looking up to the sky.

"Weiss, Ruby will be alright." Pyrrha comforted her trying to sound as hopeful as possible.

Pyrrha kept a constant eye on Weiss, looking at her every now and then and scouting her surroundings. There were the rustling of trees getting blown by the wind, the cracking of branches, the sounds of wind themself, but there was one more sound she couldn't find a lead to. Every time she would turn her attention behind her, there was nothing there though appeared to be so.

 _You can never be so sure, but… this is Ruby, she's been through a lot, but she can handle whatever comes before her, plus she's not… alone._ Weiss thought to convince herself and absent-mindedly brought forth Myrtenaster, now enjoying the weight of her weapon in her hands. She kept a tight grip on her weapon with her browsed now furrowed trying to absoluted her resolve and complete their task. She walked more calmly and quickly now. She startled Pyrrha by now walking side by side Pyrrha. She looked over to Pyrrha, then behind her. She saw nothing, but remained guarded.

 _Are we being watched?_ Weiss wondered.

"There's news, Weiss. Good and bad."

"Good news first, please." Weiss questioned.

"Okay, well one: you seem to have absoluted your resolve."

"I don't wish to be a princess that needs saving." Weiss responded.

"Definitely sounds like the Weiss I know."

"Hmph." Weiss smirked.

"Other good news is that I believe we're not far from what we're looking for…"

Weiss looked ahead of her and raised a brow. "Is this what we're looking for?"

"Yes. And don't worry, I studied the map for a while before putting it away."

"I find it odd that this is here…"

"Well, it appears to me that this is one end of the forest."

Weiss studied the ruin from a far, not daring to go any closer just yet, at least not until Pyrrha stated their unfortunate news. She wasn't sure if it was the ruin feets ahead of her that was giving off an unsettling feeling or it was the forest around her. Before them were broken down pillars upholding a dilapidated building covered in moss. Stone cold slabs engraved with strange patterns on them as if a mark of territory.

"So, bad news?"

"Bad news is this unnerving feeling that I've been having…"

"Same here, except this time I _know_ it's not something to do with Ruby." Weiss turned away from the ruin to face what may be lurking behind her with Myrtenaster before her. Pyrrha held her battle stance as well covering Weiss' back.

"It feels like someone or something has been tailing us." Pyrrha said as she thrusted Miló into the distance sending it flying like a bullet and piercing through something she was sure was lurking in the bushes. "I think it hit home." Pyrrha placed her arms on her hips.

Shortly after Pyrrha had thrown Miló, she and Weiss heard an explosion a loud explosion with its impact causing Pyrrha to be pushed back to trees and bushes behind her.

"That was near! Do you think whoever was following us did that?!"

"I think so, but now we've got company!" Weiss said as a group of beowolves and two ursas came rushing towards her with ferocious cries. Weiss activated her glyphs beneath two beowolves launching them upwards in the air, then crashing downwards onto the ground leaving clouds of smoke.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Oz?" Qrow asked.

"I think we're going to need to investigate… it's hard to tell…"

* * *

"Pyrrha!" Weiss called out. "You need your weapon!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Pyrrha proved by throwing Akoúo like a saucer beheading the two ursas. She easily retrieved Akoúo and Miló back with the help of her semblance.

"Ah, right. What a convenient semblance." Weiss remarked while holding her ground with more beowolves.

Weiss charged forward leaving walls of ice behind her skinning the beowolves that came near her. She quickly turned back around abruptly to shoot shards of ice to each and every one of the beowolves that were still standing only to have them dissipate like clouds.

"Well," Weiss breathed. "That's been taken cared of, shall we go check out the ruin?"

"Of course, but this is a team effort, she should've divided the fight more so you could save your aura."

"I have plenty and use very little."

"Of course. I must've forgotten how strategic you—." Both Pyrrha and Weiss turned their heads to an enormous explosion in the path Ruby had taken.

"What!? Another one!?" Pyrrha cried.

Weiss froze unable to respond. Pyrrha shook her trying to have her come back to her senses.

"That… that was… in Ruby's and Ariel path… R—Ruby…."

"C'mon Weiss! Before it's too late!"

* * *

"Qrow! Something isn't right! Those two explosions never should have been there!"

"I know! Oz, you get all the kids to safety! I'm checking out that explosion!"

"Right, I'm on it! Be careful Qrow!"

Qrow transformed into a black bird and dived into the Forever Fall.

 _Ruby, you better be alright kiddo…_

* * *

"Weiss, where are you going!?"

Weiss didn't answer her.

"Weiss! We need to get Qrow and Ozpin!"

"You can get them! I'm going after Ruby and Ariel!"

"Are you insane!?"

Weiss never turned around, the smoke and ashes were nothing to her, but she fought to see clearly. She sped deeper into Forever Fall taking the path Ruby took leaving all risk behind her.


	20. Chapter 20 For Who She Loves

_Grrr... he growled. It's so hard to see with all this smoke... he thought as he swooped down into the forest._

Using his sense of hearing to the best of his ability since his sight was at a disadvantage, he heard what appeared to be someone running towards him in urgency. He transformed back into human form and rushed to the fray ahead. As he ran he saw a figure approaching him, he skidded on the ground trying to stop himself from after running.

"Pyrrha!"

"Qrow! Qrow! There- there are bombs! Someone has been setting off bombs!"

"I know that, I saw. Oz is trying to get everyone out of here, but if you keep going this way, you'll meet him halfway, now go!"

"Alright, but Weiss is going after Ruby!"

"Alone!?"

"Yes!"  
 _  
Crazy kid... he thought with an eye roll. She could get into some serious trouble..._

"Pyrrha, leave now before things get messier. I'll find Weiss, Ruby and Ariel." Qrow commanded with such authority Pyrrha knew there was no arguing with him. "And be on your guard... we don't know what's out there."

"Y-yes sir..." Pyrrha sped off into the direction that Qrow said Ozpin would be in.

As Qrow continued on with running, he heard several clangings of a sword fight, but also the voices of different men and one female.  
 _  
Tch, sounds like Weiss is up ahead... this is bad... I hope she's alright...  
_  
"I don't have time for this!" the girl screamed as she battled against three other members of the White Fang.

"You're coming with us, princess!" one of members said as he swung his right foot to kick her in the face, but was blocked by a blade almost resembling a falchion sword.

"She's not going with anyone." Qrow said in low threatening voice as he appeared before Weiss.

"Q-Qrow." Weiss coughed.

"Heh, hey kid. You alright?"

"Hey! Are you ignoring us?!" one of the White Fang members yelled charging at Qrow, but he too was blocked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Weiss confirmed smiling at Qrow. "Too bad I think all this smoke is getting in my way so I'm not so precise with my aim..."

"You should head on back then."

"No. I'm going to find Ruby and Ariel."

"Fine, go on ahead, I'll meet you after." Qrow half smiled. And with that, Weiss took off. "Be safe!" he called out. She answers him with a thumbs up.

"Stop ignoring us!" All three members of the fight White Fang leapt in the air to jump pile Qrow, he smirked and transformed briefly into a crow, flew up into the air while the three cashed onto the ground on one another.

"Heh, I'm sorry, but I only pay attention to those who matter to me." he said as he punched one of them in the face as they tried to stand up.

"You guys seem quite sloppy, the girl did a number on you guys, huh? Such a shame, three against one... who taught you all how to fight? Look, I don't even need to use my sword." Qrow backhanded one of the members in the face. "Huh, oh would you look at that, you guys are members of the White Fang. You know, there's one thing that I can agree on, the Schnee Dust Company is run by an idiot, but what's more idiotic is you three daring to go anywhere near a good friend of my niece's. I know you probably have your purposes, but I won't ever let that slide!" he said as he punched one of them in the gut. "All of you are in for some serious bad luck."

"Sh-shut up!" one of them said swinging his sword at Qrow, but Qrow prevented the attack by a mere kick to the ribs sending him flying back and knocking down his other mates.

"Like the girl, I don't have time for this! So this ends now!" Qrow withdrew his blade and charged at all three of them.

* * *

"Jaune! Jaune! Can you hear me?!" Professor Ozpin questioned him.

"... I can... hear you... just fine..." he drowsily responded with one arm raised to the air, but fell back down onto his torso shortly after.

"At least he's speaking." Blake said in a dull tone.

"Blake, help me find the rest of your peers. I've called for back up so they should be coming to aid us soon..."

"Good, we're definitely going to need them."

A buzzing came from professor Ozpin's scroll. He shifted his weight on his feet before picking up with a free hand.

{Hey, Oz. Did you happen to come across anyone of the White Fang?}

"White Fang? No, not at all... at least not yet?"

{Keep an eye out for them then. Weiss and I came across three of them earlier, so there are definitely more out there, but they're idiots. You shouldn't have any problems with them.}

"They must be the ones behind those bombs... so far we've come across grimm."

{Yeah, there's definitely a number of grimm here, but that was just a heads up. I haven't been able to catch up with Weiss after she left to find Ruby though...aarrgh!}

"What?! Qrow! Qrow!" Ozpin growled. "It disconnected..."

"Why would the White Fang be here?!" Blake nearly shouted.

"That I do not know... But how are you holding up?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"Let's keep moving then, Glynda should be here soon..."

"Don't be expecting an army coming, it's just Glynda and some of your professors. And some nurses..."

"What?! That's it! A lot of us could be getting hurt out there! And why is this even happening? What do they want!?"

Ozpin looked puzzled, but he didn't push the topic of the White Fang any further with Blake. "Blake, tell me how badly this smoke getting to you."

"Huh?" Blake was confused by the, what she believed to be a random question, but she gave it a thought. "Um... I'm coughing here and there, but... it's not even on fire, but definitely hot..."

"But you're not entirely affected by it. This forest is called Forever Fall for a reason. So while you are not so by the smoke, we are going to find everyone else. I didn't want a large enforcement of people coming here for that may freighten the public. Also, you are a huntress in training, are you not? If you can still grasp breath, we fight until we cannot anymore."

Blake gathered her determination and brought Gambol Shroud. "But wait..."

"Yes, Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin asked while carrying Jaune over his shoulders.

"What about him?"

"Jaune? I'm probably going to have to carry him until Glynda gets here." Ozpin sighed.

"Welll... I meant that he... um... hunter in training thing..."

"Hmph, he may not be the fighting type, but I think he'll do well in regards of strategy. Not everyone were made to fight. Now let's hurry. We need to find your peers and why the White Fang are interfering... But you seem familiar with them, what's your relationship with them, if you don't mind me asking, but it may help..."

"I used to be a member of the White Fang."

"I'm also quite concerned with why they are attacking here specifically..."

* * *

She was moving so quickly through ashy forest she nearly tripped on her foot. She caught the voices of some very angry beowolves feets ahead of her. And even though it was a little hard to see, she was able to make out their figures. She wasn't sure of how many there were, but none of that truly mattered to her. She had signed up for this, she knew of the risks that were in store for her. She barreled rolled herself past the pack of beowolves that ran towards her. She used Miló as a javelin impaling three beowolves in the chest pinning them to a tree. Within seconds they disappeared into the dust. She retracted her weapon with her semblance and fought off the rest of herd. From beheading them and tearing them apart limb by limb. And still no sign of who may have been behind the scenes causing all the explosions. Pyrrha looked down at both of her hands, her breathing was slightly unsteady. After taking a minute to control her breathing she went back to racing to find Ozpin.  
 _  
Weiss, you had better alright! But after I find Ozpin, I'll come you for too!_

She sped through the forest, took several turns almost confusing her steps on where she had come until she heard a familiar voice reach out to her.

"Pyrrha!" Ozpin cried. "Pyrrha and over here!"

Pyrrha was panting deeply. Her throat begun to dry, she almost fell to her knees, but fought it off the moment she saw Jaune over Ozpin a shoulders gave her the strength to carry on.

"Don't move, Pyrrha! We'll take care of you!" Ozpin announced.

"It's good to see that you're okay." Blake said running to her side.

"But... Jaune... Weiss is pursuing Ruby and Ariel..."

"Jaune is fine, just passed out. Qrow is going after Ruby and Ariel. I hope he ran into Weiss along the way though..."

"Weiss is a strong girl and highly strategic. She'll be alright." Pyrrha said trying to sound hopeful.

"Still... we must find them... and soon!" Ozpin explained.

* * *

Weiss ran as fast as she could in Ruby's direction cursing the smoke all around her. She was tempted to use one her dust to create a force of wind to repel the smoke and ash away from her, but she was afraid that it would backfire if she dared to try.  
 _  
Why are the White Fang here?_ She wondered. Just what do they plan to do here? Then she remembered one of them saying, "You're coming with us, princess."  
 _  
So they must have known that I would have been here... but how? She pondered. Blake is here... she used to be part of the White Fang... is that why also? What role did she play in the White Fang? Weiss thought as she kept pacing through the forest. But they're definitely the ones setting off these bombs, there's no other explanation as of now, but them._

Some of her bangs had begun to stick to her face from sweat. Her eyes stinging from the perspiration dripping down her forehead and into her eyes. But no matter what condition she knew not she was in, she continued on Ruby's path with only her one love in mind. Her eyes kept focused to one thing before her, a cave that was looked to be becoming more and more apparent to her vision even though it looked to be miles and miles away. It was like it was just not getting any closer to her. Then she figured the heat in the forest must be getting the best of her. And she hoped that in that cave is where she would find Ruby and that she would be well, or every member of the White Fang would pay.

* * *

Ariel kept coughing and having the need to sneeze. "Ruby, there's so many of them..." Ariel swung her giant blade at an ursa in a disarranged order.

"I know... they just seem to keep on coming out nowhere." Ruby said through pants. "Are you okay, though? Your movements... are very off..." Ruby said as she cleaved a beowolf into two.

"This heat is starting to become a little unbearable... we're so close to cave too..." Ariel sneezed. "But then... all these grimm appeared out of nowhere...!"

"... It was right after the explosion that they appeared... but yeah, almost out of nowhere..." Ruby spun around like a whirlwind with Crescent Rose slaying mixes of boarbatusk, beowolves and ursas.

"Ruby! Your aura is draining!"

"I know, but there are still so many..." Ruby grunted almost dropping to her knees.

"Let me take care of this...!" Ariel cut the palm of her hand with her sword allowing her blood to drip down from the cross guard to the tip of the blade. She brought her sword before her concentrating on activating her semblance. Trees, shrubs, grass and all that surrounded around them began to dance and sway with the amount of aura Ariel was releasing. Dark marks ran across her skin, the whites of her eyes went red and her hair, silver. Nature around them stopped their movements as Ariel completed activating her semblance. In a blink of an eye she disappeared from Ruby's side and into the crowd of grimm. And with just about five powerful swings of her swords, she demolished a whole army of grimm. The impact of her blows were so mighty that the ground shook. Ruby stared in awe.

"Y-your semblance... it's incredible..." Ruby uttered.

"Heh, but it...has its downside as o-of right now..." Ariel returned back into her normal state and clutched her stomach and leaned over on her sword for support from falling over.

"Ariel!" Ruby shouted activating her semblance to catch Ariel before falling. Ariel hyperventilated still holding her stomach, she pushed Ruby off to the side with an arm and began to cough up blood. "Ariel... I'm sorry! You wouldn't have had to use your semblance if I were stronger..."

"Ha! Don't apologise..." Ariel wiped her mouth with a hand. "I needed to put it into use anyways... so I can perfect it... I think I can use it for one more... time today though " she said through heavy pants. "I'm fine now... let's finish this mission... and call it, a day."

"Yeah... I think I'm due for just one last time also..."

Ariel and Ruby then stopped talking for a moment, they heard voices coming from the cave and chose to listen in on the conversation.

"Looks like the Schnee hasn't found her way to us yet... you boys go bring her here!" Ariel and Ruby heard a voice say from inside the cave.

"Uh... okay boss..."

"Go on! Get a move on! We have things to do!"

"Weiss!" Ruby harshly whispered. "What do they want with Weiss?!" Ruby felt her blood boil, her grip on Crescent Rose tightened to the point where her knuckles turned white.

"I-I don't know... but whoever are in that cave may be the ones pulling all the strings-"

"Let's go inside! I won't allow for any of them to do anything to Weiss!" Ruby rushed inside the cave leaving Ariel no choice but to follow suit.

Roman heard the sounds of people running inside of the cave bringing him much joy for believing it was Ruby and the heiress. Turning around to see the intruders, he found that he was only half right.

"Oh well, look at what we have here. Little Red, little Red... disobey, and I'll have you dead... ~" Roman taunted.

"Y-You're..." Ruby slowly remembered Neo pointing out who Roman was at the bakery. "I-I know who you are! You're Roman! What do you guys want with Weiss?!" Ruby shouted.

"Hey, this is our territory. I'll advise you to behave here~." A small figure then approached him. A form of a small petite girl wearing a full face mask dragging her umbrella with its blade scraping the ground. "You two boys, change of plans. We're going to have to have some fun. What do you think, Neo? But the rest of you... I want you guys you find little princess and her friends."

Ruby's mouth fell agape as her gaze locked onto the girl next to Roman. "N-Neo..?"

"Ruby... how do you know all of them?" Ariel questions, but Ruby didn't answer.

"Neo... what are you doing with him?"

"I'm sorry Ruby... but Weiss kept getting in the way of what we had... and you had let it all come down to this..."

"That's right! And thanks to you, we knew where you would be having a mission today. So little Red, because you broke Neo's heart, so be prepared for your bones to be broken and your little princess dead... Much luck is sure on your side, Red." Roman smiled from ear to ear.

"No... I won't allow you to get anywhere near her! You can do whatever you want to do with me, but you leave Weiss alone!" Ruby swung Crescent Rose at him, but with a snap of his fingers his mates came up from behind Ruby and knocked her to the ground.

"Ruby!" Ariel shouted swinging her sword at Roman which he barely blocked with his cane. The impact of her swing had caused him to almost lose hold of his weapon so he kicked her shin and Neo attacked Ariel from behind.

"You kids are fools. I said that this is our territory and you all need to behave... boys, take that girl over there with that obnoxious butter knife she can barely hold and bring her over to that area there. I'll give you the cue on what to do, so pay attention." he said pointing with his cane.

"Yes sir!" Three of Roman's man all attacked Ariel and took her away. Ariel fell slump and lifeless after all the battles she fought alongside Ruby against armies and armies of grimm and with the addition of using her semblance.

Ruby... we both can use our semblance at least once more... even if it kills us... Ariel thought before shutting her eyes.

"Leave... Ariel alone...!" Ruby grunted.

"So little Red, do you have any idea what damage you have caused Neo? Do you have any idea what she has gone through?" He asked rhetorically. "Of course you don't cause you're just a selfish little brat!" he said while pointing his cane at Ruby's head.

"I know what I did wrong! I never meant for it to turn out the way I did! And whatever you do, don't get Weiss involved."

"Oh no, but everything is your fault..." he kicked Ruby in the ribs. "And it's the little princess' fault too." He then proceeded to stomp on Ruby's back.

"Gahhhh!" How did we even get into this..? Neo lured me in and I just went with it...! While Weiss never liked her, never trusted her! I should've listened!

"Neo, let's start the torture." he announced. Neo nodded in agreement. "This is exactly what needs to be done to everyone who just uses Neo for pleasure!"

Neo removed her mask looking Ruby dead in the eyes. "Say that you love me, Ruby."

"No..." Roman used his cane and whacked Ruby's back. "Ahhhh!" Ruby screamed. Roman then cocked an eyebrow to one of his men, shortly after Ariel began to scream.

"What... are you... doing to Ariel?!" Ruby spat.

"Shut up, Red." another hit to Ruby's head that was now beginning to bleed.

"You never learn do you, Ruby? Let's try again. Say that you love me." Neo commanded.

"I-I do... not... love you...!" Ruby received another hit from Roman. Then came another cry from Ariel from the other side.

"Ahaha! My! What a stubborn girl you are! But it's best that you do what she says, or you'll end up dead!"

"No... not again! I won't fall for anything she says! Not again! Not ever!" Ruby shouted and tried to throw a punch at Roman. She hit him, but she was far too weak. He knocked her down again with the hook of his cane.

"I'm getting quite sick and tired of you little Red. You see, Neo doesn't actually want you dead, but if you continue to misbehave..."

"Neo... leave... Weiss alone...!"

"Ruby, if I can't have you... then no one else can..." she says placing an index finger under Ruby's chin, Ruby flinched away making Neo kick Ruby's head. There came another shrill from Ariel.

"Let's spice this up a little, what do you say, Neo?"

Neo smiled with her eyes changing into two different colours. "Yes, let's bring her over here."

Roman looked over his shoulders, snapped his fingers and commanded that his minions brought Ariel over.

"Oh, look at you dripping with blood..." Neo smiled. "My poor, poor Ruby." Neo wiped Ruby's face of blood and began kissing Ruby's lips. "Kiss me back." Neo commanded.

"... No..." Ruby uttered.

Neo then punched Ariel in the face while Roman began beat Ruby with his cane. "Man, you are annoying." Roman shook his head.

"Roman, stop!"

"Oh-"

"It's my job to kill her if she doesn't obey."

Ruby didn't scream this time. "Leave. Ariel. Alone." Ruby commanded.

"Heh... don't worry about me." Ariel said with a smirk spreading across her face along with dark marks.

Ruby smiled. "Hmph... so you guys find pleasure in hurting me while I defy you... but... you also hurt the ones I care about while you're at it... but know this..." Ruby said as she began to slowly stand finding her strength once more. "Never... hurt...my friends!" Ruby and Ariel then launched themselves at both Roman and Neo. Ariel knocked Roman down by bashing his head with both her hands, then gave an elbow to the face sending him in Ruby's direction. She grabbed for Crescent Rose ready to fire with shaking hands, but Neo stood in between her and Roman.

"Neo... what are you doing?" Ruby said through her teeth with her silver eyes shining more brightly than usual. Ariel saw Ruby's hesitation, retracted her weapon and was ready to cleave him in half. "Ariel! Don't kill him!"

"Ruby, are you out of your mind?! It's you or them!"

Ruby's legs couldn't stop trembling, she felt as if she was about to collapse. Neo took this opportunity to try and attack Ruby, but she managed to block her strike. There came several thuds in the distance with members of the White Fang screaming and running away from the entrance. All heads turned to the scene, but Ruby fell to the ground and so did Ariel. Waves of ices began cutting through the area taking out members of the White Fang with it.

"Roman! Roman!" his men cried. "We found her, but she's crazy! She used us to get in here!"

"Tch!" Roman uttered and took his cane and shot his members straight in the heart. "Useless..." he muttered then knocked out.

Weiss came furiously rushing through even though she too was dishevelled and exhausted from her battles outside. She wasn't sure how much strength she had left in her, but she was willing to risk everything for her love. Her deadly blue eyes began searching for Ruby and Ariel. She met gray eyes as Ruby looked up at her from the and smiled. She then saw Ariel and Neo. Her blood felt like it was burning her skin. Neo smiled at her and began to walk slowly towards Ruby with her umbrella at Ruby's neck.

"Get. Away. From. Ruby." Weiss declared holding up Myrtenaster.

"Oh, you're so frightening... you can hardly lift your weapon." Neo lifted a foot off the ground to walk towards Weiss, but Ruby grabbed hold of it.

"How many times do I need to tell you to leave Weiss alone?!" Ruby screamed.

With the foot Ruby still held, she kicked Ruby's head with her heel.

"Oh you-!" Weiss ran towards her Myrtenaster in a rage.

* * *

Qrow was drained from all the running and random grimm appearing out of nowhere. He was panting heavily as he ran nearly tripping on a foot.  
 _  
Not good... something's not good... kiddo, I'm almost there!_

He detected sounds of a motor flying high above him. He looked up and saw Beacon Academy's logo on the aircraft.

 _Took them long enough..._ Qrow coughed.

* * *

Weiss was down on her knees and began coughing up a storm. She slowly tried to get back up only to fall back down. Ruby was still lying flat on her stomach as she tried to crawl her way to Weiss.

"W-Weiss... Weiss... I lo- Ahhhh!" Neo stomped on Ruby's hand.

"Gaahhh!" Ruby cried out in pain.

"How dare you, Ruby... how dare you... How dare you do that in front of me!" she then charged at Weiss with her sword pointed directly at Weiss' heart.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed, but Weiss could hardly move an inch.

* * *

"This... is... it..." Qrow's voice was hoarse. He staggered and placed and hand on the outside of cave before crumbling onto the ground.

He then heard Ruby call out Weiss' name and rushed inside. The aircraft above them was finally landing at its last location, the cave.

"C'mon everyone! They're all inside! Let's move!" Glynda and Ozpin cried out.

* * *

Ruby activated her semblance falling in between Weiss and Neo. Rose petals scattered everywhere along with crimson liquid. Weiss' eyes grow wide as froze in shock at the display of action that has just occurred. Neo herself was in complete shock. Blood splattered all over Neo's face and body. She withdrew her umbrella from Ruby's chest and fell to the ground. She too froze from the shock of what just happened.  
 _  
Ruby... wh-why did you do that...? Ruby... is that what love causes you to you do?  
_  
Qrow, Glynda, Ozpin, Blake and everyone else that was in the forest stood like mannequins. All were speechless. James Ironwood had joined them and began to cuff up every surviving member of the White Fang trying to avoid his gaze that everyone were now stunned by.

"Qrow... she's Summer Rose's daughter... she'll be... alright..." Ozpin whispered with his head hanging low while placing a hand on Qrow's shoulder.

"Weiss... Ruby... Ariel... " Qrow uttered blinking back his tears as he went to carry Ariel and Crescent Rose in his arms giving Weiss her space with Ruby. Pyrrha went to go grab Ariel and their weapons and nearly dropped Ariel's weapon back on the ground due to the jolt it gave her when touching it.

"Ariel... tell me you're okay..."

Some minutes had passed and Ariel finally opened her eyes seeing Qrow's tear brimmed ones.

"Good... you're okay..."

Ariel coughed up some blood. "How's... R-Ru...by and Weiss?" Qrow didn't answer.

Ozpin raced to Ruby's side and examined the wound along with the nurses that accompanied them.

"W-We have a chance to save her! Quick everyone, quick, there's a chance! The blade missed her heart." The nurses then took immediate procedures to aid Ruby.

"Everyone board the airship!" Ozpin commanded.

"Ozpin... let Weiss have her time with Ruby..."

"Tch! Qrow..." But Ozpin had agreed.

* * *

She felt her heart sink as she stepped out of Beacon. Something told her that Ruby wasn't well. There had been an emergency call for Forever Fall, the reason she did not know, she knew, she felt it in her heart that something terrible has happened to Ruby. A part of her tried to tell her that everything was okay, but a major portion of her placed a whole in her chest. She didn't want to believe that she had lost her only sister. Losing Ruby's mother was enough. She didn't even know how to act at the moment, she felt lost and hopeless. She felt like crying, but no tears fell.

"R-Ru-by...? Ru-by... why?! Why, why why?!" Weiss cried with tears dripping down her face and falling onto Ruby's. She arched over so that her face was now leveled with Ruby's. "Why?!" she cried again and again slamming her fist onto the ground.

Ruby coughed. "Heh... that's... a silly... question... i-it's... because..." Ruby coughed again. "I... love... you..." Ruby brought up an arm and reach up to Weiss' head and as gently as she could, placed it there. "I love you Weiss, I love you." Ruby smile and before saying anything else she took one last deep breath. "And... I would be heartbroken... if anything were to happen to you..." she brought Weiss' head down onto her face, their lips met, Weiss' grip on on Ruby's hand tightened, never wanting to let go.

"Stay with me..." Weiss managed through sobs. "Stay with me...!"

Heh, I didn't think it would've been this soon... but maybe I can finally see you again, mother...Weiss... this was all my fault... maybe in another life, I'll get things right...

Ruby only smiled, then her eyes shut.

"RRRRUUUUUBBBYYY!" Weiss cried echoing all through the cave and to the world outside.


	21. Chapter 21: The Favor

" _Arrrggg!" Ruby screamed as Neo's blade pierced her heart. The sound of the puncture was so vivid and grotesque. Blood splattered everywhere. Neo wore a wicked smile. She turned to face Weiss, charging at her with her weapon at the ready. Ariel raced to Weiss' side, but as if Neo knew exactly what her plan was, she abruptly turned around and stabbed Ariel in the throat. Ariel's blade fell and all was dark._

She panted heavily as she awoke. Sweat dripped down her forehead that she didn't even bother to wipe away. She steadied her breathing and wiped away her dripping head.

 _This is the life we chose…_ she thought as she shook her head. _It's bound to happen, but this… wasn't supposed to happen!_ She exhaled in frustration. _No one could have prevented this…_ She reached for her glasses that was sitting by her night stand and just stared at them for a minute before placing them on. She looked at the time seeing that it was nowhere near the time for visiting hours yet; she fell back onto her bed with her eyes wandering the ceiling before sleep took her again.

* * *

 _She had her back turned to him, he was reaching out to her, calling out her name, but she never turned around. Rose petals scattered the white space around them. Her red cloak blew steadily with the wind. Some moments had passed and it was as if his voice was a deafening sound. He wept in silence just watching her with her back to him and she finally turned around. She stared at him with emotionless dull dead eyes._

" _Ruby?" he asked her, but she didn't reply right away._

" _... Is it better this way?" she finally asked him._

Qrow Branwen awoke with an aching pain in the back of his head. He got up slowly clutching his head with his eyes shut tightly together.

"Kiddo, you better wake up…" he said with a gruff. "You've got a lot of people that you would be leaving behind…"

* * *

" _Hey Blake, it's alright… take care of Yang for me, please." Ruby smiled, then vanished."_

Blake jolted upright blinking a few times and began to rub her eyes. _That was a weird dream…_ Blake thought. _But that also felt… so… real…_ she thought as she rubbed her temple sniffling a little.

Ruby, a good friend and sister. She'd listen to everything if you needed someone to talk to for advice even when she has her own demons to deal with. And even if you thought that maybe she could use her own advice, you just couldn't blame her for not doing so. That's just who she is. Brilliant, but can be quick to act upon situations and opportunities. But this… this was different. This was unpredictable. She still wasn't even sure why the White Fang were there, but she did remember seeing Neo present with them and assumed that she had some sort of affiliation to the White Fang. Maybe if she had payed more mind to Neo, but ever since she first laid eyes on her, she disregarded Neo. But who knew that it would've all come down to this?

* * *

Unlike the others, Yang didn't sleep. She couldn't. She kept staring into the sky as if it could help her. As if the sky could speak to her and answer her questions. She just sat there and thought to herself, questioning the occurrence of the other day's event.

 _Why? Why did it have to happen? Why Ruby?_ Not that she wanted someone else to get hurt, but… she just couldn't believe that it had happened. She couldn't blame anyone. She didn't even know who exactly were in the forest and why they would even hurt her precious sister. No one was at fault for knowing what was to happen. And so why? What did they have against Ruby?

It was as if Yang had cried out all of her tears. Her nose still ran, but her tears… gone. Cold air brushed her face and filled her bedroom. A smoky haze entered as well. She got up slowly from her bed and eyed the mist before her. She shivered feeling that the temperature dropped drastically and tears finally formed again.

"Yang…" came a haunting voice that she knew belonged to no other, but Ruby.

"R—Ruby?" she asked the fog.

"Yang, please don't worry about me… and please, get some rest." the fog in the room began to change colour, into a faint red and took Ruby's form. She glowed in the night, but was transparent. Yang reached out to her, Ruby took her hands into her own, even though they fell right through, she kept her hands there.

"Ruby!" Yang cried. "Ruby, please! Please don't leave me!"

"I wish I could stay, but I'm not sure…" Ruby slowly began to disperse starting from her feet.

Yang threw herself at Ruby, desperately trying to pull her into an embrace, but she ended up just holding herself. "Don't go!" Yang begged.

With the one hand they held together, Yang could feel Ruby's flesh. It was cold, but she was glad to actually now be able to feel and hold Ruby's hand again. When Yang looked up she saw that Ruby's torso and up was all that was left.

"I have to go now Yang. I'm sorry." Ruby's hand was the last to disappear, solid and whole. She would never forget that feeling ever. As Ruby's body completely faded, so did the cold air around the room. Yang dropped to her knees and continued on crying.

 _Yang, be strong._ Yang's eyes alerted as she heard Ruby's voice in her head.

 _You're not alone Yang. I love you._

* * *

" _Weiss… don't cry. Don't waste your tears on me… I love you Weiss, never forget that …"_ Ruby cupped Weiss' cheek, pulled into a soft kiss, then broke away.

 _She reached out for Ruby, but Ruby slowly began to fade away._

" _Ruby! No…! Ruby, wait! Ruby don't go! Ruuuubby!"_ she cried, but all Ruby returned was a sweet gentle smile.

Weiss gasped as she awakened. Her hands flew to her lips. _They're… moist!? That felt so real… and… I can still feel them on mine…_ tears began to form in her eyes. She was restless, her sleep cycle kept on breaking with Ruby haunting her dreams. They were bittersweet, she would feel happy as she dreamt of Ruby, but it was a calm before the storm. Cold and solitude would replace the warmth whenever her dream would lead to what became her greatest fear, losing her best friend, her love. She was hyperventilating, a cold bead of sweat dripped down her face and into her eye, burning them, but she wasn't affected. She sat there replaying the dream she just had and repeating the scene where Ruby smiled. _That_ smile. _That_ smile that meant Ruby was accepting what was coming for her and even though it was a just a dream, it was the same smile she wore during their mission at Forever Fall.

 _Ruby, please wake up… please don't choose to leave us…_

Her eyes were puffy from crying and staying up almost the whole night. Her mind was consumed with the incident of what happened at Forever Fall. What could she even do or say? Especially to Yang, if she had been stronger, she would've been able to fend off that blow from Neo, but no. She was too weak. Ruby who was in worse shape than she was able to… she didn't even want to finish the thought. And the memory would haunt for the rest of her life. She had been good friends with Ruby for as long as she could remember. They were inseparable and were so close they knew when the other was lying if they weren't feeling well. But then she had to leave for schooling in Atlas due to her father's demands. She was grateful that she had the will, the strength to go against him and transfers into Beacon and being able to reunite with Ruby. And yet, she couldn't stop Neo… but it was never meant for Ruby, it was supposed to be for her, but Ruby took the hit so that she could live. It was almost like what Yang had said, you love and you lose.

 _I'm not meant to be alive… that blow was meant for me… b—but Ruby… if I had taken the hit, I— Ruby would've been left alone again… there was no winning, not ever, but Ruby would survive… there are so many people in Ruby's life that love and care for her… as for me… if it were me, maybe there wouldn't be much grief and the burden not so heavy… I don't have a loving family like Ruby, but… Ruby's family are family to me too…_

"Arg!" Weiss slammed both her fist on her thighs trying to fight back her thoughts and tears that continued to attack her.

She recounted their time together, she was happy. Despite the fact that Ruby was going through bouts of confusion and turmoil, Ruby wasn't to blame. Their time together she would commit them to memory and carry them for as long as she lived. Maybe if she had told Ruby far earlier that she loved her, things never would have ended the way they did. Ruby had confessed that she loved Weiss for the longest of time, but at the time it was difficult, too confusing to accept. She regretted pushing Ruby away deeply. For the life of her, she would do anything to have Ruby back with her creating memories to last a lifetime. And now part of her was snatched from her all too soon. Just what could she do, but to hope and pray in all of Remnant that Ruby would be well. After visiting Ruby the other night, she had been informed that she was badly injured with head injuries, broken ribs and several broken fingers and was wrapped up with bandages almost all over her. She had heard that Ariel was in a far better condition than Ruby despite the damage her semblance had caused her.

 _Maybe if I was just brave enough… if I was brave enough to love you… and if we could go back… I'd make every moment right… and maybe we could have have avoided all of this… or if I was able to get there earlier…_

It has been approximately 48 hours since the tragic event at Forever Fall. Ariel was released from the hospital within 12 hours. She recovered quickly and almost completely even when her aura couldn't help her heal, but within the seventh hour, she regained her aura. Leaving the hospital she felt as good as new,but she couldn't be happy. Not when Ruby was just in the other side of the room she rested, dormant… frozen… everything of Ruby's just seemed to stop proceeding on. The monitor for her aura gauge stopped rising. It was no where near a full bar of aura. In fact, it looked as if it was still depleted, but just rose a smidgen. Ariel sighed.

 _I'm alive, but Ruby is… is just not… waking up… and yet I'm the one standing here..._

Light footsteps behind her approached her. She turned around to see that it was Professor Ozpin walking in with his head bent low. It looked as if he had been crying.

"Greetings, Ariel." he said with a bow of his head. "How are you feeling?"

Ariel gasped. She knew it was still too early for visiting hours, but she snuck inside. "I'm… alright… I mean, I've recovered, but…"

"I understand… but let's not interrupt Ruby, shall we? Visiting hours are still some hours away."

"Yes." Ariel exhaled.

"Our nurses here aren't even sure of what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"They've done everything they could, with Ruby's current state, sometimes it is that we don't interfere." he said as he looked down at Ariel as they both slowly were leaving the emergency room. "You should go on and rest though. It's been a very long two days."

Ariel nodded.

"You are excused from your classes by the way." Ozpin smiled. "So that's good news. And after I speak with Qrow, I will be seeing you, Weiss, Blake and Yang later today, as a group."

"Alright, Professor Ozpin. I'll see you then."

Ozpin made his way back into his office where he would be seeing Qrow.

 _No one is to blame for what happened. No one would even expect for such a situation to occur… so why were they there? Blake's past affiliation with the White Fang? Weiss? And if maybe we were faster, no one would have gotten hurt… Summer Rose, please forgive us…_

"Oz," Qrow said breaking Ozpin's train of thought. He didn't even realise that he was already inside of office.

"H—hello, Qrow… my apologies…."

Qrow shook his head. "I think I've heard enough apologies these last 48 hours… and… no matter how times I say them, or anyone says them… it doesn't change a thing… Tai, Yang and Weiss are all falling apart, but the most any of us can do is either support them or give them space."

"Qrow… when you said to give Weiss her time with Ruby back there… what were you thinking? We could've sa—"

"No, Oz… it wouldn't have made a difference… the results would've been the same."

"Qrow, we could have saved Ruby!"

"Stop talking like she's dead!"

They both remained silent for a moment. Qrow was surprised at his own outburst and Ozpin for realizing what he had been doing. Qrow placed a hand to his head. "Excuse me Ozpin… I didn't mean for the sudden outburst… but in a situation like that, I wouldn't ever come in between the kids, not when they love each other, not when none of us knew of the outcome. And I know Ruby, she wouldn't want us to pull her apart from Weiss like that. She was accepting it… I—it must be a miracle that she's just… sleeping now…"

"We are fortunate, but she may never wake up… we lost her heartbeat, but somehow it… miraculously came up again even though it's near a thin line…I wonder if has to do with her having silver eyes…"

"If that were true… I think Summer would still be here with us…"

"I think we should let this matter rest for now…"

"Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?"

Ozpin sighed. "Yes. I just… I just didn't understand what you had risked, but you're right. Ruby was accepting it as if she knew what would've happened."

"We need to speak to the kids…" Qrow says while scratching the back of his head then taking a swig out of his flask.

Ozpin sighed. "I want the girls to have fun, but I'm afraid we may need to postpone the masquerade ball…"

"Let's go find them, then. They do need their space and time, but nothing ends here… they're going to need a lot of support."

Professor Ozpin took out his scroll and began fumbling for the numbers of the designated students he and Qrow wanted to speak with. They chose to meet in a lounging wait room. Ozpin kept his gaze at his coffee mug, Qrow kept his hands on the table holding his flask fiddling with the cap. Ariel arrived first, then Blake hand in hand with Yang. Lastly, Weiss appeared moments after Blake and Yang. They each took their seats without a word and waited for their superiors to begin.

"Oz…" Qrow said as he placed a hand on Ozpin's shoulder.

Ozpin jumped with a light start, then cleared his throat, then released a sigh before beginning. "Please excuse my behaviour…" he began with his eyes staring off into the distance. He then cleared his throat. "I would like to begin by reminding all of you that the dance is later tonight and I know these past few days haven't been quite… indulging, but we must carry on…"

Blake, Weiss, and Yang all exchanged speculative glances.

"And what of Ruby!?" Yang shouted. "And what about the people who were in the forest!? Where are they?!"

"Yang…" Ozpin began. "The members of the White Fang are under the custody of General Ironwood. They are being interrogated as we speak. We shall not speak anymore of that matter, however."

Weiss' eyes remained downcast. Ariel watched the demeanors of everyone else in the room, tempted to open her mouth to speak, but she didn't.

"I understand that you all have a relationship with Ruby… the reason I brought this up is because I will move the date of the dance tonight for all of you, until you're all ready."

"What? Why not just hold it?" Blake asked.

"I'm not going." Weiss chimed in.

"Same here, I couldn't care less about it anymore… my sister is still… is still… she's—" Yang's eyes began to glow red.

"Your sister is in _not_ dead." Ozpin firmly stated. Now kids… let Ozpin explain everything… please…"

"We can brood, we can mourn, but Ruby is just dormant. She can wake up at any given moment… _we_ do not want for any of you to live on in sadness, but again, I am willing to move the date of the dance to another day. But if you want me to have it still run tonight, I can do that, but I'd like to see all of you there, as well as all of the staff here with us."

All four girls kept quiet for a few minutes.

"These past hours have been rough… I just want to help lighten all of you by whether or not I should hold the dance. The choice is all yours."

"But why just us four? You're willing to move it for us out of everyone in the entire school?" Blake inquired.

"Yes…" Ozpin kept his head low. "Qrow and I both lost someone special to us… we spent months and months mourning… in fact even to this very day…" Ozpin said while looking at Yang, then at Weiss. "None of us can reverse what's happened… and we shouldn't keep ourselves trapped in one moment… we missed out on countless of things in life from brooding. But I am not saying it is wrong to mourn, we just cannot forget to live."

All four girls exchanged glances briefly. Weiss and Yang kept their heads low. _It must be Summer, Ruby's mom… Ruby's still here with us._ Weiss concluded tears forming at the brim of her eyes. "F-fine.." she muttered too softly for anyone to hear clearly.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Y-Yang… th-this your sister… you'd know what she'd want for all of us…"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Yang asked unable to focus her thoughts all together.

"We'll be going to the dance tonight." Weiss spoke firmly as she looked around the room meeting the eyes of everyone there. They all looked at one another again before meeting Weiss' watery eyes.

"I agree with you. I think we should go." Ariel said. "Ruby will be alright…" _I hope… please wake up soon Ruby… for everyone…_

"Girls, I thank you all. I know that this is difficult, but take this as the first step into carrying on."

 _You make it sound like it's so easy…_ Yang thought.

"H—hey…" Weiss started. Everyone turned in Weiss' direction.

"What is it, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"I… um… i—it's… I'm sorry… I was just thinking about this dream I had."

"That you wish to tell us?" Ozpin inquired.

Weiss inhaled through her nose and exhaled. "Well, it was about Ruby."

* * *

 _Ruby… Ruuby… it's time for you to wake up now._

" _Huh? Mom?" Ruby asked searching the white space around them. "Mom!"_

 _Her mother smiled. I'm right here, Ruby._

" _Mom, it's so good to see you!"_

 _Summer chuckled. It's good seeing you too, but… not like this…_

" _What do you mean? I get to be with you now!" Ruby explained happily._

 _Yes, but it's not your time. You don't belong here, Ruby. Look at everyone suffering from this…_

" _If it were someone else… would it have been different?"_

 _They may not have survived…_

" _Mom…" Tears fell from Ruby's face. "I want to stay here with you… but then… everyone else that I love…"_

 _Ruby, do me a favor…_

" _A favor? What is it?"_

 _To live life everyday. Live for all the ones you love… live for me._


	22. Moving Forward, The Dance Of A Lifetime

"Weiss, what happened in your dream?" the headmaster inquired.

"I- I saw Ruby… she was in my dreams… and she… she told me to stop crying for her… and we…" Weiss trailed off thinking it was best for now to out the fact that they kissed.

"We?" Yang questioned with a hint of wanting Weiss to continue.

Weiss sighed. "We kissed, but it was… It was so real… so genuine… It felt as if she really was right there with me… don't you find it odd?"

"Hmm…" Ozpin raised an eyebrow" and crossed his arms. "Did anyone else dream of Ruby?"

They all answered "yes" in unison verbally and non-verbally except for Yang.

"Yang? You didn't dream of Ruby?" Qrow asked.

"Well… I didn't sleep… I couldn't… but I had a strange experience last night… it was like I was…" tears began to form in Yang's eyes, but she held them back. Blake held Yang's hands in hers rubbing her thumb over hers. Yang had to swallow the pain forming in her throat. "It was like…" she swallowed again. "I was talking to her ghost…or…. I don't know! B—but tell me!" she sniffed. "Tell me that I was asleep… a—and that everything was just a dream!" Blake was hugging and kissing Yang gently now, wiping away Yang's tears.

Ozpin's brows furrowed keeping his head bent. "Oz, what is it?" Qrow asked placing one hand on Ozpin and the other around Yang's shoulders. "Yang, your sister will be okay…" he said comforting her.

"I assume we all had a different experience with Ruby as she tried to connect with us… I don't like the sound of any of this… she's still alive, but I don't think she wants to wake up… I for one, dreamt of Ruby and her mother… all I saw was Ruby's face… and then Summer's… I'm not sure what that could've meant, b-but… Summer… we never meant for this to happen…!" Ozpin pulled on his hair exposing his forehead. "Summer just looked at me… while Ruby was smiling…" and he slowly shook his head. Everyone were all taken aback as they watched and listened to Ozpin and seeing him lose his collected nature. "I—I need to see Ruby!" he said as he dashed into the hallway heading back to the emergency room.

"Ozpin!" Qrow called out, but Ozpin was already out the door. Qrow grunted. "Let's follow him!" he commanded and everyone followed suit.

 _Ozpin… this wasn't anyone's fault… no one knew that the White Fang would be there! Even Ruby didn't, even if she had some affiliation with Neo, no one would have guessed they'd be there… And the outcome of things was Ruby's choice… Summer isn't mad at you!_ Qrow thought as he raced after Ozpin. Everyone else followed in silence all eager to know of Ruby's condition and hoped for the best.

Ozpin stood by the doorway for several minutes before proceeding into Ruby's room. His breathing was uneven, not that he was tired, but a part of him has gone missing. His shoulders fell slump as he saw Ruby's heart monitor has remained the same since she was hospitalized, even her aura gauge stayed near depletion. And yet, her breathing was a leveled rhythm, her features were calm, and peaceful despite the melancholic atmosphere.

"Ruby…" Ozpin whispered kneeling by her bedside.

 _Ozpin…_ a voice inside his head spoke.

"S—Summer?" he asked astonished.

 _You needn't worry… thank you… for everything._

"Ozpin…" Qrow began as he arrived along with everyone else. Weiss and Yang ran over to Ruby's side. "Oz… I think you and I need to talk… one on one…" he uncapped his flask prepared to take a swig out of it, but he couldn't and just closed it.

"Qrow… it's just that…"

"Oz, what did you tell all the girls earlier? We have to set an example for them to follow, to help them."

Ozpin slowly stood up and faced Qrow. "You're right…" he said as he ran his hand in his hair again then he turned to face Weiss and Yang.

Weiss held Ruby's hand in hers; her hands clasped around Ruby's, but Ruby's were frigid. Her eyes glistened in the light as she tried to hold back her own tears, Ruby's remained shut. Ruby's complexion was quite pale, while he's, sprung with life. And the white walls that surrounded them didn't do any of them any good. For the first time in Weiss' life she had never felt the colour white to be so unnerving until these past days. Her gaze never left Ruby's face as she placed Ruby's hands to her lips. Ruby felt cold and her hands felt lifeless. A tear trickled down Weiss' face and onto Ruby's hand.

 _Anything Ruby… please, give me a sign… so I know that you're okay…_

"Weiss…" Yang muttered, but loud enough for Weiss to hear. "I think it's best if we go now… she needs her rest…"

Weiss nodded and slowly left Ruby's side with their hands the last to part. Yang wrapped an arm around Weiss' shoulders as they exited the room. "She's… she'll be okay…." Yang tried with a faint smile.

"Mmhmm…" came Weiss' reply. She bit her lip to keep the trembling at bay though feeling more tears wounding up in her eyes.

"We'll walk you to your dorm room." Blake offered.

In silence, they took slow strides walking Weiss to her dorm room with each lost in their own thoughts. Each of them walking side by side one another. The atmosphere around them was heavy. Even as they exited the emergency building and headed towards the dorms. The birds didn't sing as proudly as they normally would. The only bird making the most noise was a crowd, seemingly to call its mates. None of the girls were all too superstitious, but they just hoped that it didn't forebode any misfortune. As they girls walked, they noted that there was barely anyone outside for they all must have left to prepare for the masquerade ball later tonight. All their joys and happiness for a dance couldn't wash away the anger, the unspirited souls of Weiss, Blake and Yang.

As they arrived at Weiss' dorm, she allowed her two friends to enter ahead of her. Blake and Yang remained standing by the doorway after having it closed tightly. Weiss' legs brought her to her bed, she sat down with her head slightly bent before looking up at her friends. "Please, make yourselves comfortable…" she said just above a whisper while looking down at her feet.

"So…" Weiss began. "Did you both want to hang around for a bit?"

"Yeah, we'll stay a while with you." Yang smiled, but a meek smile.

"We'll be here for as long as you need us." Blake added reassuringly.

"Thank you…" Weiss accepted looking up at her peers. She noticed that Ariel wasn't with them. "W—where's Ariel?" Weiss asked.

Blake and Yang exchanged glances before looking back at Weiss unable to give her an exact answer.

"Not sure." Blake replied slowly and thoughtfully. "I never even realised she left."

"It's alright… she's going to need some time on her own…" a voice interrupted. The girls all drew their attention to the doorway seeing that it was Qrow. "Didn't mean to come in uninvited…" he said raising his arm up to take a gulp from his flask, but going against the idea. "And I think… Ruby will be alright… I think right now she's just weighing her options."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked with a cracking voice.

"Well, when I dreamt of her, she asked me if it was better that she… stays dormant… I can't tell you what she'll choose… knowing her history, she may not want to wake up…but..."

"Her history?" Blake asked.

"S—self harm…" Yang answered. "She… she used to… hurt herself…" Yang cried and Weiss wept quietly as she heard the new found information.

"Yes, but she grew past that… at least I hope… if she doesn't wake up today, I advise all of you to go visit her daily. Random things can trigger for her to wake up, but it won't happen on the first try." he said as he looked at Weiss. "She's very fond of you Weiss… maybe your voice, your presence, your… anything can awaken her…"

Weiss took Qrow's word and committed them to memory. A new found hope resided within her. "I-I'll do what I can." she promised.

"And Yang, you too." Qrow added. "Blake, I'm not sure how close you are to Ruby, but… please…"

"You have my word." Blake replied. Determination filled both Blake and Yang.

Qrow took a sip out of his flask. "It's not easy, but we need to learn to move forward, no matter how slow the process." he said as he walked out of the room with his head turned to face the girls one last time before leaving.

"Weiss, you look a lot more hopeful now, I'm glad." Blake commented.

"I know what I can do now… at least… what may lift the situation… Whether it may or may not work… I won't quit. And it isn't like Ruby to just… give in like that… given the possibilities that she can wake up."

"You've got some strange sort of like connections when it comes to Ruby, but being her sister… I felt that there was something off…that day… something was heavy, but then… a part of me was completely torn out…" Yang recounted through a cracked voice. She raised a finger to wipe some tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes. And just like that, Weiss went from hopeful to back to a frustrated dismal state.

"I just wished that in the forest I knew exactly what was going on… because even then, I felt too! That something was amiss and that Ruby wouldn't be safe… and now look at where we are…!" Weiss clenched her bedsheets and tightened her jaw.

"Weiss, you couldn't have known I for sure… now we just have to work with the now." Blake tried to comfort Weiss.

"She's right… no one could have known…"

"I-I just wished I did something then…when I had felt something was wrong! And that Ruby and I never got into an altercation the other day! I wished I never pushed her away when she told me she loved me, but I was stupid! I was tired and done with hearing about her and Neo!" Tears were rolling down Weiss' face again. "And now all of this happened!" Weiss slammed her fist on her thighs with her eyes shut tightly. "And maybe if I were more convincing to stop Ruby from seeing Neo, but I wasn't! I wanted her to have a chance… so I kept telling her to go… and telling she needed to choose… and maybe I ruined everything! Ruby shouldn't be in the hospital bed! It should've been me! She was coming for me!"

"Stop beating yourself up over this… you couldn't help how you felt… I'd feel the same way too if Blake kept on going to someone else… and… as for this Neo chic, she's a psycho!"

"But I… I…" Weiss stuttered.

"Weiss, it's okay… Ruby loves you, remember that. Don't blame yourself for this situation. Neo and that Roman guy are being taken care of."

Weiss took in a few deep breaths trying to keep herself in control again. She shut her eyes for several seconds and carefully exhaled. Bits and pieces of her thoughts were coming back together.

 _I love you Weiss, never forget that…_ Ruby's face appeared in her mind almost as if Ruby was trying to reach her, reminding her of wt was exchanged in Weiss' dream the night before.

"You say that it's okay, but is it really?" Weiss questioned more to herself than to her friends. She shifted her feet, her eyes wondered about her room without focus and her thoughts were just too cloudy comprehend the truth before her. She let out a sigh and began to stare at her bedroom floor for a few minutes. Blake went to sit down besides Weiss with an arm over Weiss' shoulders.

"Weiss, Weiss, please… the both of you had your own turmoils and… it doesn't take a day to see through it." Blake said as her shoulders dropped from emotional exhaustion.

"Things may not have ended on a good note between you two before the mission, but…" Yang trailed off. "But… with what you two shared over the years…" she trailed off again trying to find the write words to say. "After all of the whole Ruby and Neo drama thing and even before then, Ruby never gave up on you."

Weiss blinked back her tears. "She… Ruby… you're right… Ruby never gave on me…" she said sounding as if she had a revelation. _Ruby promised me to never give up on me, now I can't give up on her… We have been friends for years, now and for a lifetime._

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes. Blake and Yang were curious to know what Weiss was thinking, but didn't push it. "I-I'm done crying." she finally said. "Thank you Yang… Blake…"

"Let's all get some rest now, we've all gone through too much." Blake said.

Yang ruffled Weiss' hair, the way she always did to Ruby. "We'll see you tonight, right? You won't go back on your word?"

"I won't but, I can't guarantee that I'll stay the whole night."

"As long as you're there. _We'll_ be there." Yang smiled placing an arm on Weiss' shoulders who just nodded. "It's hard for all of us Weiss… I'm her sister, I have to be strong. And you've known Ruby pretty much your whole life… you're basically family as well, but you need to be strong too, for Ruby."

"Yes, for Ruby." Weiss placed a hand to her heart and smiled. Both Blake and Yang gave Weiss a firm hug making her slightly surprised for never asking for it, but nonetheless much appreciated it. They all needed the tight embrace and right away the pain of their hearts began to lessen. For now, all they had were each other until Ruby wakes up if ever. "Thank you, again."

"If you need to talk about anything, you know you can always reach out to us. Ruby will wake up, let's pin our hopes to that and let's take today to live it to its best." Blake offered and Yang confirmed with a thumbs up. "And as of now, let's get some rest." Blake and Yang began walking to Weiss' door. "Also" Blake started ahaha. "I want to see nothing but smiles from you tonight." Blake said before closing the door on her way out.

As the duo left Weiss alone to her room, they walked hand in hand with Yang silently weeping into Blake's shoulders as they exited the building. She couldn't show Weiss that she was yet again in tears. It wouldn't do her dear friend any good. She had to be strong and somehow alleviate the heartache.

"Yang, my house, or?"

"M-mine, I need to pick up some things then we can… ride my bike to your place and get ready there." Yang swallowed hard after finishing a full sentence with almost without stuttering.

* * *

Unsure of where to go or where to be, Ariel aimlessly wandered around the corridors of Beacon Academy. She hardly spoke with anyone; didn't really have any friends to begin with. All the while she thought about Ruby and Weiss and the events from the forest. She may have liked Ruby for a little while, but knew that it was impossible. But being just friends was completely fine with her. She didn't love Ruby like Weiss, maybe not even like Neo, if that was love. But as she continued to ponder, she wondered why did she even try to have Ruby and Weiss together? Just why did she even bother? Who would even look at her? There was no one around for Ariel, so why? And to bare the pain alone of knowing that her friend may never wake up was another weight on her. Ruby was a friend, not so much a close one, but they've spent enough time together to be considered friends, she hoped. But she couldn't help the feeling that she didn't belong here. As of right now, she needed someone besides her, to comfort her emotions, but the only thing for her was loneliness. That's what it always came down to. You, yourself and no one else to fend for you or with you. So if she were to disappear or be in Ruby's place, the heartache would be much less painful she believed.

 _So Ruby, you better wake up. You have a lot to live for._ Ariel thought as she unknowingly exited Beacon.

* * *

Letting her back face Blake, she wiped some tears that fell from her lilac eyes before they could fall onto a package she held in her arms. She wept silently, but it didn't go unnoticed by Blake who hugged her from behind. After her tears subsided and the hard choking feeling left her throat she whispered, "Thank you." to her girlfriend who hugged her even tighter.

 _Just maybe… just maybe…_ Yang thought keeping the package close to her chest.

The ride to Blake's home was quite. Both girls kept to themselves as their thoughts did all the talking. As they arrived to Blake's home, they both immediately set themselves to work preparing for the ball and trying to distract their thoughts.

The masquerade ball was just in a few more hours. Excitement filled the halls of Beacon's dorms. Students and teachers all were preparing last minute touch ups on themselves as well as for the decorations on the ballroom. Glynda was surprised that she had worked up a sweat decorating the hallways that lead to the ballroom as well as the decadent dance room itself. For this one night, despite any misfortune, even Blake and Yang were doing their best to appear as spirited as they could.

"Yang…" Blake was at a lost for words as she stared at her girlfriend in awe.

"Yes, Blake?" she asked as she whipped around her hair and turning away from the dresser to face her dark haired companion. She knew this was a move to draw all of Blake's attention, but Blake did well to hide all her emotions and desires.

"You look beautiful…" she said as she breathed out staring at her girlfriend in her gothic dress she chose purposely wanting everyone in her friend group to be matching together. Her dress was black and purple that had frills on the end of it stopping about mid thigh. She had a corset that enveloped her form. Blake had a similar dress, but it's colour scheme was black and white with a large bow tied around the waist and hung off the dress like a coat tail.

Yang smirked with a raised brow. She knew that she was attractive. She didn't have to be told twice, but with Blake around, none could compare with Blake. Blake build her confidence more and more each day. Blake was always the one who was emotionally stronger of the two and she hoped that Weiss will be that person for Ruby, or vice versa. She didn't care. She just wants the best for the both of them after having gone through so much emotional rides from years past to the now.

"Blake, I know I'm beautiful… because you make me feel beautiful and confident, but as I stand next to you…" Blake's eyes lit up even more. "I'm wondering if you have a map… cause I'm getting lost in your eyes!" Yang said as she pulled her girlfriend close to her wrapping an arm over her shoulders. Blake was not impressed, but she glad to see Yang making jokes again.

"Alright Yang." she said as she grabbed for her black Valencian mask and placed it carefully on herself not wanting to ruin the little feathers that were sticking on the ends of it. It was a simple mask that only covered around her eyes. Yang had a matching one as well. "Since we're pretty much done here, want to go check in on Weiss?"

"Yes." Yang said without hesitation, but then she sighed heavily.

"Yang…" Blake wrapped her arm around Yang's waist.

"I chose Weiss' dress… it's black and red if you remember…"

"... I do…" Blake said slowly unsure of what Yang was stressed over. But then it occurred to her. Yang specifically chose it to match with Ruby's wardrobe Yang says as she held a out what appeared to be a red and black tuxedo folded neatly and wrapped in plastic.

"Ruby has a red and black dress too… and … and this! I saw them in the closet…! I wanted them to match together!" Yang spat out before another hard rock formed in her throat. "And I brought it with me, just in case Ruby will wake up tonight…"

"Yang, they're already a match for each other and let's go check on Weiss, she hasn't called us… she must be with Ruby. So I thinking, maybe the more we bring up Weiss and the dance… Ruby will wake up?" Blake said trying to sound as hopeful as she could.

"O—okay…"

"C'mon, my dad can drop us off."

* * *

Weiss was back in Ruby's room watching the monitor displaying Ruby's aura level and heartbeat. Nothing had changed. Ruby's breathing was yet still leveled and she looked peaceful. Her eyes wandered from Ruby's feet to her face, then outlining her arms. And that's where she stopped examining Ruby's body. Ruby is left handed, but it was safe to say that she was ambidextrous due to wielding Crescent Rose. There was no mark on Ruby's left arm. She crept over to Ruby's right side. Weiss placed a hand over her mouth as she gently raised the hem of Ruby's shirt. She gasped now seeing Ruby's scars in plain view. They were on her deltoids. They looked like deep thick marks on her arm. She caressed them. Her lips formed into a thin line. Her fingertips traced along her arm meeting Ruby's hand where she took them in hers.

 _All these years… All these are years when we were separated and I couldn't help you overcome this… and all this time I'm just learning about this today…_ She swallowed what felt like a rock in her throat. _Please Ruby… please… don't let the past end the chances of life getting better…_ "When you wake up… we're going to go back and take on Remnant together _and_ create memories of a lifetime." When Weiss said that, it looked as if Ruby's lip twitched.

 _Get it together, Weiss. You're tired. You're seeing things… or it's just wishful thinking…_

She grabbed a chair placing it by Ruby's bed, held her breath as she closed her eyes. She breathed evenly then began to sing.

 _There's some things I should have said_

 _I was too afraid_

There was a movement in Ruby's foot. But Weiss had her eyes shut.

 _Now it's all too late_

 _What we had was beautiful_

 _I didn't want to wreck it all_

 _Every day I think about the truth_

Weiss placed a hand to her heart; Ruby's finger twitched, but went unnoticed.

 _Brave enough to love you_

 _Brave enough to love you_

A nurse had peeked her head in, but left as soon as she saw Weiss in the room singing to Ruby. Professor Edith stood by the entrance watching in awe.

 _Brave enough, brave enough_

 _Brave enough to love you_

 _You stripped away the walls I built_

 _Like no one ever has_

A smile formed on Ruby's lips, but Weiss was unaware to it all.

 _The hardest part's we'll never know_

 _If we were meant to last_

 _What we had was beautiful_

 _I didn't want to wreck it all_

 _Every day I think about the truth_

Weiss felt her throat hurting again. She paused for a moment swallowing hard and fighting back the tears she felt forming in her eyes. She took this time to observe Ruby's countenance. Ruby looked upset. She stroked Ruby's cheek and was listening to the sound of Ruby's breathing. Weiss continued singing the rest of the song completely unaware of her surroundings.

She sang softly now.

 _I wish I was_

 _I wish I was_

 _Brave enough to love you_

 _Brave enough, brave enough_

 _Brave enough to love you_

Ruby was her unmoved audience, not a budge or a shift in space, and the placid expression on her face brought tears to her eyes when she finished the song. "You may not have heard it at all, but I'll sing it to you again… over and over again until you wake up..."

 _It's not too late, Weiss…_ she told herself. _It's not too late, we still have a chance._ She exhaled

"Weiss, that was beautiful." Professor Edith exhaled, unaware that she was even holding her breath. She spoke softly, but it was enough to startle Weiss a bit who was completely blinded to her surroundings aside from Ruby.

"Um… th-thank you… how long have you been here?"

"A little while, I missed the beginning though… but still, your singing was beautiful and touching. "

Weiss made no comment, her attention turned back to her sleeping friend who looked so relaxed, so at peace that waking up was out of the question. There wasn't a higher being that Weiss could place her faith in for a hope that Ruby would wake up. But she believed in Ruby.

"Ruby is the daughter of Summer Rose. I have faith that she'll be alright, but I'm not sure when she'll wake up." Professor Edith spoke quietly as she looked at the monitors. Professor Edith began to shake her head slowly. "... I don't want to lose hope…"

"That's all we can really do… but Unq—um… Qrow said that there are ways that can cause her to wake up." Weiss said while adjusting her position on her seat for a more comfortable way.

"There are, but you must be careful with how you do it and what methods you choose. When a person is in this state, normally when they wake up, they're not the same… and with your methods on trying to wake up Ruby, try to bring up better times."

Weiss listened carefully to her music Professor's words realising the situation was far more delicate than how Qrow had put it. But she was certain that he only wanted to give everyone more hope than doubt. Weiss adjusted herself in her seat again, Professor Edith noted her discomfort and pulled Weiss into a hug.

"I know you want to be committed into doing this, but do not forget your life outside of this room. It won't do you any good it'll just bring about more stress."

"I feel… obligated…"

"Weiss... I know, but don't forget about yourself… you know that Ruby doesn't want this from you."

"Mmhmm…" Weiss managed as she bit her twitching lip with her eyes tightly shut together.

"And speaking of having some fun, the ball starts really soon and you don't even look anything close to being prepared for it. So why don't you go get ready?"

"Yeah, because if you don't go get ready now, _I_ will dress you." came a voice from outside of the room. Both Professor Edith and Weiss turned their attention to the entrance. Weiss knew right away who the voice belonged to.

"Yang…" Weiss started.

"Weiss…" Yang's voice came out in a warning. "We've been trying to reach you. We messaged you, went to your dorm and of course you weren't there, but we just wanted to give it a shot. Should've just checked here from the start. "

"I just wanted to spend this time with Ruby before going to the ball."

"As long you don't back down on us, now go get yourself ready. You're going to be extremely late and I know you, you can take forever to get dressed or, you'll just end up showing up within the last hour." Yang sighed while crossing her arms over the package she still held. Weiss eyed it curiously.

"Let her take her time." Blake chimed in.

"Go have fun, Weiss. It might be a much more enjoyable time than you expect." Professor Edith urged.

"I will be there, I promise." Weiss said as she took one last glance at Ruby who now had her lips upturned into a smile. "You two go on ahead of me, I might take a while."

"Take all the time you need." Blake encouraged.

Yang furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes at Weiss who immediately stood up when she made eye contact with her. "Okay, _I'll_ go on ahead." Weiss says quickly making her way for the door.

"Good." Yang smiled victoriously.

"I'll see you girls there, but I won't be dancing." Professor Edith added.

When Weiss exited the room, Yang placed the package on a table at Ruby's bedside.

"Hmm? What's that…for…?" Professor Edith questioned with a raised brow while already guessing what the purpose of it may be.

"In case Ruby wakes up… I know that the chances are slim…. she might not even be on time, but maybe she will wake up for some of the dance… but I know, she might not even go… or wake up…." Yang whispered the latter, but hoped with all her heart that she wakes up now.

* * *

She began to place light makeup on her eyes masking any sign of her crying throughout the day and hoped she wouldn't be crying anymore later. There was no need. She was to have a good time, but if there were to be tears, she wanted tears of happiness, but… she vigorously shook the incoming thoughts away and continued to get ready. The dress that Yang had chosen for her was a black and red gothic dress ending above her knees. She added a touch of long red black lacey gloves to match her attire. She kept her hair in its usual position leaning more towards one side of her head offsetting her symmetry like the scar over her left eye. The scar she still deemed as a reminder of one of her failures, but this wasn't the time to think of then. No one was going to see it anyways. It was going to get covered with the mask she was going to wear for the night. No event could lead to matching with what happened to Ruby.

 _Ruby…_

 _Ruby…_ she swallowed hard.

" _Haha Weiss, did you see that girl just now? The way she caught herself from falling from wearing heels?! Pretty smooth. Or what about that guy over there wearing a pink tie over a pink shirt? Like why is he even wearing a pink on pink?! I barely noticed the tie! Oh… looks like he just got punch all over his clothes! Haha!"_

 _She was helplessly laughing at the occurrence before her, I had to admit, it was quite amusing, but the only thing I regret was not dancing… Ruby was never a dancer, but if I were to ask then, I'm sure she wouldn't have said no… or maybe she would have, but events like these we never got to dance together. She just never wanted to and I was fine with that because that was what she wanted. But now I wished that all the times we had together then, that I just had asked for one dance… and just what are the chances that she'll wake up today?_

Weiss stared at her reflection for one last time in the mirror and sighed. It didn't matter to her anymore how she looked. She didn't even want to go the ball, but she had made a promise to Blake and Yang that she would be there. And to Ozpin. She was the reason he was choosing to hold the dance tonight so there was no way she could go back on her word. She held her mask in her hands for a few moments. She swallowed again, closed her eyes and placed her mask over her eyes with her thoughts clear and ready for the night.

Music was making her heart beat race, her eyes wandered all around the ballroom. Couples, friends and the facility members were all dancing, smiling and laughing with one another. She had a strange nervous feeling crawling all through her skin and she didn't know why. Nothing was to be expected from this night. It was just going to be a dull night with no one to laugh along with like she had with Ruby before Beacon. As she slowly paced around the room trying to avoid eye contact in the process, she couldn't help but to turn her attention to the familiar obnoxious sound of Jaune's laughter. With him was Pyrrha who was in a giggling fit trying to suppress her laughter with both her hands covering her mouth. She then made note of Yang and Blake seated at a table laughing with one another trying to make the best of the night. She was happy for the both of them. She didn't know much of Blake's past, but she knew it was not a pleasant one due to that Yang, like Ruby, she didn't have a mother present in her life causing her much distress and turning to alcohol as a cure. Her very own parents weren't very supportive either, but because of her status, she was fortunate and able to get around easily without much struggle. But no matter the material luxury she possessed, she wasn't content until she found a friendship with Ruby and now something even greater.

* * *

Her eyes surveyed the room. No Weiss yet, and to no surprise, no Ruby. It wasn't impossible, but Ruby appearing tonight was very far from possible, but she couldn't help but to feel that Ruby would awake at any moment. Then her eyes met amber ones again. Blake knew she was distracted, but never said a word. She would only interfere with her thoughts when the time was right. She was never one to pry, but then again, Yang was easy for her to read. While skimming the crowd around them, she spotted long white hair that belonged to no other than Weiss Schnee.

"Weiss!" Yang called out waving an arm. "Over here!"

Out of her body's control, her legs briskly brought her over to Yang and Blake within seconds.

"Hey…" Weiss greeted them. "Sorry I'm extremely late…"

"Don't apologize, we all knew you'd be." Yang grinned.

"Did I miss anything?" Weiss asked taking a seat next to Yang.

"Yeah, I had no idea that Blake was such a dancer!

"Excuse me, but why are we using past tense?" Blake asked pretending to feel offended by Yang's choice of words.

"Y-you know what I mean, Blake!" Yang cried

"Whatever." Blake saucily replied.

"Haha, I'm not saving you, Yang." Weiss chimed.

"Weiss, Yang _is_ a _sloppy_ dancer." Blake said as she gave her girlfriend a wink making Weiss laugh.

"Oh c'mon, I dance just fine!"

"Care to prove that to me?" Weiss asked ready to extend her hand out to Yang, but stopped when she realized that both of them abruptly looked over her shoulder to the figure behind her. Smiles grew on both their faces. Weiss turned around to the distraction, her face lit up with joy. Though her features were concealed, by eyes, by form, by height and demeanor, they knew who was behind the mask.

"Um, I hope I didn't interrupt anything, but may I join all of you?"

"You know what they say, 'The more the merrier'". Weiss welcomed extending her hand which was gratefully taken.

"I thought she was gonna dance with me…" Yang murmured watching the two now glide away towards the center of the ballroom.

Blake shrugged. "Probably wanted to save you from making a fool of yourself." Blake retorted while watching the two leave them both.

"Ariel, I'm glad you're here."

"It's what you wanted… and it's what Ruby would want too." Ariel smiled. "So let's enjoy tonight."

"Did you arrive here late too?" Weiss was curious to know seeing that Blake and Yang hadn't seen her earlier. "And where were you even before this? You kind of just left without telling anyone…"

"I needed some time to think some things through." Ariel answered slowly and carefully.

Not wanting to push the topic any further, Weiss led Ariel through the dance. Step by step, they were in sync with one another.

" _What is your semblance? And your sword..? It doesn't change into any else, does it? … You know, you're like Weiss… in a way…"_ Ariel recounted Ruby saying.

 _What is it about me that Ruby thinks I'm like Weiss?_ she wondered. _How did that conversation come up? Oh right, we were training… but I'm 100 percent sure she wasn't comparing how we fight though…_

Noting how Ariel slowed her steps, Weiss too, missed some steps in the dance too concerned with Ariel. "Ariel?" Weiss asked wanting to know what was wrong, but deep down she felt that she already knew.

But with Weiss distracting her from her thoughts, Ariel blinked back into reality. She managed a smile and shook her head pushing the subject away and led Weiss through the dance. "I'm fine." Ariel assured her dance partner with another small smile.

After a few songs had passed Weiss and Ariel made their way back to the table where Blake and Yang were located. They found the two of them leaning close to one another happily and quietly conversing to one another. Weiss overheard Yang saying, "I have a good feeling…" But once they saw Ariel and Weiss approaching them, they both sat upright and greeted them over.

"So, did you two have fun?" Yang asked.

"We sure did." Weiss answered for her and Ariel who smiled in agreement. "But um, I'm actually going to head on back to my dorm. I don't think my body can take any more dancing." She smiled. "It's been a while since I've done this." She added.

"We're very happy you came down, Weiss." Blake confirmed placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Go rest now. We'll walk you back, if you'd like."

"I'll be alright on my own. If I wouldn't, I shouldn't be attending this school." She joked. "But honestly, thank you for everything. All of you. And it's almost one, don't stay out too long…"

Ariel, Blake and Yang all exchanged glances and shrugged. "We'll sleep here." they all said in almost unison.

Weiss smiled. "Well, have fun."

* * *

 _Ruby, wake up now. This isn't your time nor your place._

Ruby made no response.

 _Ruby!_ her mother called.

"I-I need some time." Ruby replied.

 _Alright, but I can't keep you here._ Her mother smiled.

"And why is that?"

 _Again, you don't belong here. There is not enough room for the two of us… not today and not for a long time._

"Hmph. Okay, but… I don't think things will be the same…"

 _I'm always with you. All the voices you hear in your head, you weren't imagining them._

"I should've known better... all those times… but I'll do what you have asked for." Ruby smiled.

 _Remember, live for all those that you love._ Her mother then vanished.

The monitor displaying Ruby's aura began blinking rapidly, the electrocardiogram showed her heart beat began at a normal tempo. Her fingers twitched as well as her lips. Ruby's eyes shot wide open replaying the words her mother had told her. She then got up slowly so now she was sitting upright, her eyes surveyed the room and locked on the clock. She read it carefully to herself.

 _It's almost one… and no one seems to be around right now…_ she thought looking all over the room once again. Then she saw a package next to her, she eyed it curiously, then decided to get up for a closer look. Now fully aware of what it was, she wondered what day it was.

 _Ruby, it's the night of the Masquerade Ball._

"Masquerade Ball? So it hasn't really been that long since I've been…hospitalized?"

 _About two days going on three. Yang left those for you… However, it's almost over. Farewell for now, Ruby._

"Thank you Mother, for everything. Alright, I have to get out of here." Ruby said to herself.

* * *

They all said their good nights and temporary goodbyes and with that, she departed to her dorm room. On the way back, her thoughts kept going back to Ruby. She remembered her first time seeing Ruby again after such a long time and remembering how attractive she found her. But then, it brought her to remembering what she regretted doing.

 _"So did you just transfer in today?" Ruby had asked._

"Yes, but I was prepared. I spoke with the headmaster Ozpin a week ago and we worked on my schedule right away. He seemed really happy that I'm here."

"Who wouldn't be?" was Ruby's response. "W-Weiss, how'd you get this sca-"

And it was at that moment Weiss regretted everything. She hated herself for running away from her love that day especially not seeing her after all those years they've been apart. And now, things weren't better.

Her mind kept bringing her back to when she and Ruby got off on the wrong foot. It amazed her that it wasn't that long ago when it even happened. So many things were happening all too quickly. But that day, she wished that she just took her in when she came. She wasn't in a healthy state of mind, neither of them were. She tried to brush away the incident at the forest, but to no avail and tears came down from her eyes like a waterfall.

As she arrived in her dorm room, she didn't even bother with undressing. She had to be with her thoughts and memories for a little while longer now trying recounting all of good times she had with Ruby. From skipping class, to arriving late to class and nearly sitting on top of Ruby when she rushed over to grab a seat for being late even though, she was really just wanted to be next to Ruby. Then she recalled how Ruby was using phone when she was in the library just to talk to her. She smiled at all of those thoughts as grabbed napkins to blow her nose and wipe her tears.

 _Ugh! Ruby, I wish you were here right now!_ Weiss thought as she buried her face into her hands. Then about a minute after, there was a light knock on her door. Her eyes lit up. _The dance_ _must be over now so it must be the girls, but… it's late… they should be making their way home…_ Weiss thought before grabbing the doorknob. _Like,_ _I'm sure they would_ _think that_ _I might_ _sleeping right_ _now_. _Maybe there wasn't a knock on the door and I'm just hearing things. Yeah, that must be it. It's been a long day and I'm pretty tired. I'll just pretend that I'm not here…_

Just when Weiss was going to walk back to her bed, more light knockings came at her door. Feeling a little agitated, without asking who was at the door, she opened it ready to tell the person on the other side to leave until a pair of familiar eyes locked onto hers, the hallway was dark, but no one else's eyes shone the way these ones did. She gasped opening the door even wider so that the person's full form was in the light. Her heart was racing and she was unsure of what to do at the moment, so whatever her body did, she would just have to accept and go on from there.

"Ruby…" she breathed, her eyes never leaving Ruby's. Then she eyed Ruby's attire. Ruby was in a red and black to match perfectly with Weiss' red and black dress.

"Sorry, Weiss… I thought you may have been sleeping, but um… I thought I'd give it a shot anyways…" Ruby said as she quietly shut the door behind them. "Um… Weiss…" Ruby began as she brushed her thumb over Weiss' face seeing it was evident Weiss had been crying. "Weiss, should I go—?" Weiss cut her off before she could finish.

"Ruby….prove to me that I'm not dreaming and that you're really here with me. Only in a dream would you be here with me right now wearing that…." Weiss smiled even if she was somehow stuck in a dream, this was one she never wanted to wake up from. And almost instantly when she saw Ruby, all the pain she had felt were being replaced by happiness.

Ruby smiled. "It'll be hard to prove, but I am truly here with you, right now. But let's see… normally you and I would be sitting out and making fun of everyone at a dance?"

Weiss let out a chuckle. "You missed the whole thing. So I guess I can believe it's really you here." Weiss placed a hand over heart. "I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up, but I had to believe that you would."

"Hmph." Ruby uttered with a smirk. "I had to. For you and everyone else. And does this prove to you that I'm truly here with you?"

 _How is Ruby so calm right now?_ Weiss wondered.

"In my heart, I know that you are. It's too good to be true, but I know it is." Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's and placed her head against Ruby's heart feeling it beating rapidly. She then looked up to see Ruby smiling down at her with glints of happiness in her eyes. Ruby had her hands on Weiss' waist and playing with the laces on her dress.

Then something came to Ruby's mind. "That song you sang, while I was hospitalized, may I hear it again?"

"Yes. And I'll sing it over and over again, but of course until you're tired of—."

With her index finger, Ruby gently and slowly pulled Weiss by her chin up for a kiss. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and was now the one taking control of the exchanged kisses. Ruby didn't even mind. Weiss tightly embraced Ruby and was in a kissing frenzy making Ruby a little light headed.

"Weiss…" Ruby inhaled slowly catching her breath. "There's a lot we need to talk about, but we can save that for some other time. But, um is it too late for a dance?"

"If you recall, I told you that I would be saving one for you. The best for last."

"I'll remember this night for a lifetime. And also, I don't need to tell you this, so I guess I'm reminding you... You look beautiful, you are beautiful." Ruby said as she brought Weiss' hand up to her lips and seeing her flustered is one Ruby's favorite things.

"Now that you're back, life is beautiful." Weiss responded still flushed from Ruby's compliments.

Ruby then led Weiss in a Waltz kissing each other as they did so.


End file.
